Transcendence
by oStilloDreamingo
Summary: Harry takes control of his life after Sirius's death. Independent!Harry. Manipulative!Dumbledore. Sheep!Weasley. Mildly AU. Post OotP. Ignores HBP & HDH. MoM/OotP/DE/Muggle/Non-Human politics. R&R Can be read as friendship or Pre-Slash: Harry x Firenze
1. Chapter 01

O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money from this endeavor. I am a poor student, so please do not sue me.

This fanfiction has been Beta-ed by _**hissori . yoru & black . velvet . roses**_

O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O

_**Author Note: **_This was formerly a creature fanfiction, but has since been massively revamped. It is now an Independent!Harry fic. I would advise all readers to read through the key features section before proceeding to read this fanfiction, although it is not strictly necessary. I am aware that this particular style of fanfiction has been "done", nevertheless here is my attempt.

O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O

_**Summary:**_ The story begins in the summer after OotP. Harry takes control of his life after the death of his godfather.

O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O

_**Key Features and Canon Deviations (Please read):**_

_**Dark!Independent!Powerful!Harry.**_

People, that means that Harry will be severely OOC. In the canon, Harry Potter relies heavily on Hermione, Dumbledore, luck and his natural ability on a broomstick to pull him out of scrapes. In this fanfiction he will be cast as a much stronger person.

_**Sixteen is the Age of Majority by wizarding law.**_

In canon, seventeen is the age of majority. This means that sixth and seventh year students do not need a signed permission slip from a parent or guardian to visit Hogsmeade, go into the Forbidden forest or leave school grounds. Potions students especially need to be able to go into the forest to collect fresh ingredients. They will not be spoon-fed with ready-made ingredients as they were in their younger years.

_**Curfew is applicable to students in fifth year and below.**_

Sixth and seventh years are legally adult. Curfew is applicable only on children. This is pretty much because post-OWL students in Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts need to be able to work during midnight hours for special projects. This also conveniently allows for midnight romances when the children are all in bed and out of the way.

_**Manipulative!Dumbledore.**_

This is once again a deviation from canon. Canon treats Dumbledore as an almost omniscient figure, who has the miraculous ability to determine whether a person is a "good" or a "bad" wizard/witch. ("good" "light" people who believe that Dumbledore can do no wrong, "bad" "dark" people who do not agree with Dumbledore). For the sake of this fanfiction, Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard who sticks his nose where it doesn't belong.

_**Harry and Sirius were not close.**_

In canon, Sirius and Harry are so close that after the death of the Animagus Harry becomes severely depressed. For the purpose of this fanfiction, Harry was only enamored with the idea of living away from the Dursleys. Given Harry's school year spent in a boarding school and time in between spent with the Dursleys or Weasleys, Harry never did have a chance to bond with Sirius.

_**Harry and Remus are close.**_

In canon, we don't get a very solid sense of the depth of Harry's feelings for the werewolf and vice versa. For the purpose of this fanfiction, Remus and Harry interacted a lot through PoA, and therefore are pretty close to each other.

_**James and Lily were not the Perfect!Couple.**_

Canon treats the James/Lily relationship as the ultimate example of high school romance where the Jock gets the Popular girl and they get married and have a baby shortly after graduation. In PoA, Harry sees his parents' wedding pictures in which Sirius Black is his best man. In this fanfiction, there will be no wedding pictures. It will be assumed that Harry saw a Marauders group photo in the album from their graduating year. I will take some liberties with the relationship between Lily and James. Their actual relationship (wedded/common-law) and the depth of their relationship (in love/in lust) will be questioned and will be explained as I go along. I strongly urge my readers to be patient.

_**Weasley!Bashing.**_

I am truly fond of the Weasleys in Canon Pre-HBP. However, for the purpose of this fanfiction, they will be portrayed in a negative light. This will be done as realistically as is possible. There will be no needless bashing.

_**Magical creatures/Forbidden Forest/Gringotts.**_

One of my biggest disappointments with Rowling is that she created this amazing forest and a plethora of magical creatures, which she later simply abandoned only to have a cameo appearance in DH. This fanfiction will feature Centaurs, House-elves, Goblins, Thestrals, Unicorns, Hippogriffs, etc.

_**Snake!Lore**_

Another key feature of Harry Potter is that the protagonist and antagonist have a lot in common, the most glaring of which is that they are both half-blood Parselmouths. Rowling pretty much abandoned this plot devise after CoS. In this fanfiction, Harry will acquire a snake familiar and will be making use of his Parseltongue ability.

O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O

**Transcendence**

_by oStilloDreamingo_

Chapter 1 – A Productive Day

Monday, July 3rd, 1996

O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O

Harry allowed a slim finger to glide along the script. His face was a mask of icy rage, but it had little effect on the inanimate piece of parchment and the elegant green calligraphy it held. He had been staring at the letter from the Headmaster of _Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ for several minutes now, silently seething at the implications of the carefully scripted words.

In the space of a few words, Albus Dumbledore had in effect placed Harry under house arrest with his relatives. There would be Aurors on rotation outside of 4 Privet Drive, but Harry was forbidden from communicating with them at all. The same extended to owl post. Harry had been cut off from the wizarding world for the summer, and all Dumbledore had to show for it was half a page of insincere platitudes and hollow wishes of condolences at the passing of Sirius Orion Black, his late godfather.

Harry's nails dug into the beige parchment, leaving behind crescent shaped indents. A soft hoot from Hedwig pulled him from his reverie.

Harry became aware of the soft sounds of Petunia Dursley puttering around as she cooked and cleaned in the kitchen downstairs. From the room next to his, Harry could hear the sounds of a video game. Coming up the creaking stairs were the heavy footsteps that could only belong to Vernon Dursley (given that Dudley was occupied in his own room).

Harry quickly flipped over the parchment and remorselessly scripted the words using a muggle biro.

Professor Dumbledore,

I understand the need for these precautions.

- Harry Potter

Concise, just short of being rude, the words revealed none of Harry's growing resentment and suspicion in regards to the legendary light wizard. The green eyed wizard was aware that be it script or spoken, a wizard's words held power, and more so if they were used with the aid of a wand or when scripted in magical green ink. Small wonder that even the tiniest error in spell enunciation could render drastically different results, or none at all. It was for the same reason that all wizarding tests were written in the green magical ink. When subjected to a spell, the green ink would change colour and reveal to the examiners if the examinee had attempted to cheat. The blue ink of the biro was less sensitive to the intents of a wizard. In the few words that Harry had written, he had both abated any concern on part of the Headmaster in regards to his compliance of Dumbledore's instructions, while at the same time it did not bind him in any fashion to the said directives.

Harry flipped the page once more and read the empty words of condolences again. He snorted softly. It seemed that Dumbledore was expecting him to mope the summer away in the wake of Sirius's passing. In truth, Harry's heart ached just a bit at the loss of his godfather. They had exchanged maybe ten letters since they had met in Harry's third year and had spent less than four hours in each others' company combined. All he had shared with the man was a passing familiarity and Harry mourned the loss of a deeper relationship that could have been, but was not. Harry rolled the piece of parchment and attached it to Hedwig's left foot.

"Take this to Dumbledore, girl. And then come straight back to me, alright?"

Hedwig hooted softly and then flew out the window. The door flew open dramatically just then, and Harry stifled a sigh as he turned to face his uncle who was struggling to get his wide girth through the doorway. At length, it finally dawned on Vernon that he could just barely squeeze in through the door sideways. Once he managed that, he crossed his arms before him (again, just barely) and gave the young wizard a look through his beady eyes which Harry guessed was meant to be intimidating. It had very little effect on the boy that had faced Voldemort-The-Freaky-Wart, a full grown Basilisk, a Dementor hive, an angry mother Hungarian Horntail dragon, and a couple of Death Eaters in that order. The anger abated somewhat and annoyance slowly took its place.

"Boy!" Vernon snarled venomously, his face red and chest heaving from exhaustion. Harry recalled that the Dursley couple had moved their bedroom downstairs last year, giving the entire upstairs - with the exception of Harry's tiny room - to Dudley. Evidently climbing the stairs was simply too much for the obese man. He did not know very much about medicine and obesity, but Harry gave Vernon Dursley about maybe ten more years before his heart gave out on him.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry stated politely, wondering why Vernon had chosen to come to him instead of simply bellowing for his presence. It would have cost him a lot less energy. Harry then recalled that there were Aurors stationed outside the house. Best not to alert them, he supposed.

"Have you written back to your _freak_ headmaster?" he spat.

Harry nodded bemusedly, wondering where this was going. It wasn't like Vernon to make a casual inquiry like that. Harry could see Petunia and Dudley were now standing outside his room, watching with rapt attention and whispering to each other. Vernon, aware of his audience, puffed out his chest arrogantly. It did not miss Harry's notice that his uncle was wearing his Italian silk suit; his most expensive, the one that was supposed to both impress and intimidate, but really did neither. Harry did not care. He could always call for the Aurors if his uncle tried something. Harry admitted to himself that the slow, victorious, malicious smile that spread on Vernon's face made him feel a little uneasy.

"Good, good. So that's out of the way." Outside Petunia stifled an excited shriek and shushed Dudley who was asking to steal away to his room and fetch his boxing gloves.

"Uncle Vernon, what is going on?" Harry rose to his feet. He was slimmer and nimbler than both the Dursley males, and he could always jump out onto the windowsill if they tried anything. He could wait out there until the Aurors came to his rescue.

"Ah yes, your _freak_ Headmaster. Yes… he had written to me earlier, the _normal_ way, mind you."

Harry narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as he edged closer to the window. Why would Dumbledore write to Vernon Dursley? He knew that they cared nothing for Harry's existence. Harry was about to voice the thought when Vernon laughed maniacally.

"Yes, those _freaks_ won't be saving you this summer! And you won't be contacting any of them either, will you?"

Now Harry was positively alarmed. Why would Dumbledore tell the Dursleys any of this? Unless of course... Harry's suspicion was still a foggy mess, but with every word it became increasingly clear.

"Hey dad, are we going to show the freak his place, huh, huh?" Dudley called eagerly from outside the room. Petunia watched her son and husband, eyes overflowing with tears of pride and happiness.

"Professor Dumbledore wrote to you," Harry stated, his eyes roving over the room, taking note of anything he could defend himself with. Seeing nothing usable, Harry worked on summoning a small magical flame to his hand behind him. It was easy enough and wouldn't cause Harry any harm as it was a product of his own magic.

"Yes boy, your _freak_ Headmaster wrote to me… said you weren't allowed to do any magic or to step outside this house for the summer and that there is a sound barrier around the house. So get downstairs boy, you have chores to do, a garage to clean, meals to cook, and a garden to tend to. Get downstairs now boy, or face the consequences!"

Those words lent strength to Harry's heightening rage and the young wizard shoved the growing blue flame into Vernon's face. The flame blazed high and wild before him and Vernon took a step back, screeching in terror.

"But, he said you can't do magic. You can't-"

"Be quiet," Harry snarled. Outside the room, Petunia and Dudley had run away in terror. He could hear Petunia's frantic steps moving down the stairs and the sound of the locks moving into place as Dudley barricaded himself in his room. "Hold still!" Harry commanded, his thoughts racing a mile a minute behind hard green eyes. The bravado and arrogance had bled out of the portly man and he was now sweating bullets in his expensive silk suit. _'The stains won't wash out'_, the thought randomly skittered through his mind.

"Gather your family, and wait for me downstairs. It's time we have a family meeting."

Vernon nodded and moved instantly to obey, badly frightened at the display of wandless magic. Through some self-experimentation, Harry had discovered that it was possible to perform some of the easier charms given the will power of the witch or wizard in question. However, it was a lot more draining than magic using a wand and the results were entirely dependent on the concentration abilities of the wizard. Harry allowed the flame to fizzle out of existence. It was pathetically small to begin with.

_'Okay, the Dursleys think that I can do magic wandlessly, so I'm safe for now.'_

Harry paced fretfully in his room. He heard Petunia coax Dudley downstairs to wait with her and her husband in the living room. Dudley was whimpering something about not wanting to be turned into a pig and was clutching his behind and casting fearful looks at Harry over his shoulder as he went down the stairs. Harry gave Dudley a 'Malfoy sneer' that sent him scuttling faster down the stairs. Petunia's diet plan for Dudley had evidently worked wonders.

Harry went over his repertoire of simple charms; things that were taught in his first and second year and narrowed the list down to things he was sure he could perform without draining himself too much. It was imperative that he convince the Dursleys beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was not helpless without his wand. Harry channeled his magic to his eyes so that they glowed much like a cat's in the dark. A simple parlor trick that did nothing, but was popular with anti-muggle wizards and witches when they played their favorite sport of 'Muggle Baiting' which, interestingly enough, has many points in common with 'Harry Hunting'.

Harry quickly checked his reflection in the bathroom mirror and drew back a little startled when he noticed the flecks of silver that floated in his irises. That didn't happen when he had tried it out with Hermione and Ron back in their second year. He had heard or read something about this before, but couldn't remember what it was for the life of him. No matter, he would ask Hermione when they next saw each other. She should know.

Harry carefully made his way down the stairs, imitating Snape's slow, intimidating walk. It would have been more effective in flowing wizard-wear, but Harry didn't want to mimic Vernon's stupid ploy. It would just look ridiculous to appear in wizarding robes in a muggle home.

_'Okay. Fact Number One: Dumbledore sold me out.'_

Harry deliberately clipped his feet down hard with every step and was pleased to see to the Dursleys flinch each time.

_'Good, they're scared. Fact Number Two: Dumbledore keeps in touch with the Dursleys.'_

Harry took the final step off the stairs.

_'Which brings up several questions. Why keep in touch and for how long have they been in touch? Also, why deliberately subject me to abuse?' _

"Aunt Petunia, please bring me Dumbledore's letters," Harry said, letting his anger colour the words.

Petunia scrambled to obey. In the mean time, Harry seated himself opposite the Dursley males on the couch and watched them quietly. He knew that the silence would unnerve them more than any intimidating speech he could come up with.

_'Okay not abuse per __se__,' _Harry corrected himself. _'Definitely mistreatment. I don't think Uncle Vernon is stupid enough to let Dudley beat me up. Not when there are Aurors outside and they want me to work in the garden. The home might be soundproofed, but even the stupidest __Auror__ would notice broken bones and bruises. It's part of their training.'_

He watched Petunia come back with a large shoe-box full of letters and couldn't control his brows from rising. He quickly ducked his head to cover the expression and accepted the box that Petunia all but threw at Harry. She had obviously misunderstood his request and brought him every letter Dumbledore had ever written to them, not just the most recent.

"Are they all date sorted?" Harry asked neutrally. He could afford to seem less angry. They were complying with his wishes.

"Of course!" Petunia said, looking a tad affronted, which quickly melted into fear after having looked into his glittering eyes.

Harry checked the date on the first letter, which was for November 1st, 1981, the day after Harry's parents were killed and the exact same day that Sirius Black was framed for the death of Peter Pettigrew. Did Dumbledore even wait for confirmation of the accusations before he decided to foist off the care of an unwanted magical orphan onto the Dursleys? All of the letters were scripted in green ink on parchment paper and came with the firm admonishment that the letter be burned after it had been read.

"You didn't burn the letters." Harry stated.

"Of course not," Petunia said again, putting on a brave face. She refused to look at Harry. "We had to protect ourselves."

"Of course," Harry agreed evenly. Petunia was the brains of the family. Without her aid, Vernon would have been in prison and Dudley in juvenile detention long ago. She knew what needed to be done to protect herself and her family, which sadly did not include Harry. Harry rose to his feet and moved to stand by the window in the living room. Through the sheer fabric of the curtain, Harry could see two wizards in crisp black and gold Auror robes sitting on the front lawn playing cards.

_'Hold on a second. Why are they sitting around and being so obvious about it?'_

Harry cut the flow of magic to his eyes, and instantly the two wizards disappeared. Harry restarted the flow of magic behind his eyes and immediately he could see the wizards again. It was then that he realized what it meant, his glittering eyes. Harry had come across the information during one of his assigned readings from Snape in regards to Legilimency and Occlumency.

_'Mage-sight. When a witch or wizard is able to see magic in its primal form by focusing their magic on their retina. A fairly uncommon ability said to manifest in young wizards and witches prior to their magical majority. Provided that the witch or wizard had the genetics for it, the ability was said to manifest during moments of great emotional duress, coupled by the witch or wizard in question deliberately focusing their magic on their eyes at the said time of trauma.'_

He quickly made connections as he recalled Dumbledore's ever twinkling baby blue eyes and his ability to spot Harry despite being hidden under the Invisibility cloak. Now Harry understood how the man did half the things he did, and that damnable twinkle. He had mage-sight and it looked like Harry did too.

"What will you do now?" Petunia asked from her seat next to her husband. Harry turned to look into shrewd eyes that looked green or hazel depending upon the lighting. From her pictures, Harry knew that she had been quite the beauty in her younger years. Back when she was not bitter and anorexic and did not have to put up with the stress of raising the unwanted child of her late sister. Her dirty blonde hair had been pulled back severely from her face, exposing the high cheekbones which would have been beautiful with a little more fat underneath them. Harry's mother, Lily Evans was considered the more beautiful of the two by only a very small margin. Remus had said that the sisters were pretty close before Lily left for Hogwarts. It was only later when their parents displayed overt favoritism for their younger magical daughter that Petunia had turned bitter.

_'What will I do? That's a good question.'_

Harry gave it a moment's thought. He was quickly approaching the age of majority on his sixteenth birthday, after which the Dursleys by wizarding law would no longer be his legal guardians, leaving Harry free to make his own decisions. And he did have a considerable fortune to his name bequeathed to him by his late father. However, Harry didn't like the idea of running away. Not when he would have to face Dumbledore soon and have to explain his actions. No, the better idea would be to wait it out at Privet Drive until the Order of the Phoenix came to collect him. Best not to raise suspicions until Harry had a back up plan to fall back on.

"Nothing for now, Aunt Petunia," the woman in question looked relieved. "You knew my mother, so you understand what is at stake. I will be turning sixteen soon, and you won't have to deal with me ever again once the summer is over. Actually Aunt Petunia, let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Petunia asked suspiciously. Vernon gave her a look of gushing pride. He was lucky to have married such a brave, beautiful woman.

"The Order will likely come to collect me after my birthday, so until then how about we ignore each other? You pretend that I don't exist like you always do, and I'll study quietly in my room. I'll come out of my room to get food when I want to, otherwise you won't be seeing much of me. That way we'll both stay out of each other's hair."

Petunia nodded, surprised at being let off so easily, but she still had one concern.

"You... you won't turn my son into a pig?" Petunia asked, a small quaver leaking into her voice.

Harry was glad that they were convinced that he could do something so complex as transfiguration without a wand. He decided not to tell them that he would likely get brought up before the Wizengamot if he tried something like that.

"I can't promise. Like I said, you leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. I will be coming and going from the house as it suits my needs and you will pretend that I am still in here with you."

"And who will do the cooking and cleaning, boy?" Vernon groused from beside his wife. Harry lifted an eyebrow and Vernon flinched back. Dudley left the room screaming in terror.

"I will do some gardening, but nothing else." Harry conceded at length. _'Otherwise Dumbledore would get suspicious. He needs to see me moping and slaving away for the Dursleys.' _"If you betray me, your family will suffer. Anymore questions?"

Petunia shook her head and pressed her hand on Vernon's elbow. He shook his head as well. Harry knew that the Dursleys would not dare betray him. Despite the sad excuse for guardians they have been to Harry, they truly did love their only son and would never do anything to jeopardize his safety.

"If that's all, I will see you later." Harry went back up the stairs to his room, taking the shoe-box with him. He opened the letters and read them one after the next.

In the next hour that followed, Harry was shocked to the core at the level of Dumbledore's duplicity. It was primarily at the Headmaster's instructions that the Dursleys had been mistreating Harry all of his life. The Headmaster had been contacting the Dursleys monthly since abandoning him on their doorstep, providing them with £3,000 per month as a bribe to keep the boy, and not for Harry's subsistence, even going as far as to suggest all of the punishments that had been inflicted upon the boy, including his use of a cupboard as living quarters and being used like a House-elf. At the end of the two hours, Harry had progressed to the when he was four years old, and Dumbledore's suggestion that Harry be forced to cook breakfast for the family. Thoroughly disgusted, but somehow not the least bit surprised, Harry stuffed the letters back into the shoe-box. He went to the Dudley's room and pulled a wad of cash from underneath the mattress and stuffed it in his pocket. He also grabbed one of Dudley's old schoolbags, and stuffed the shoe-box into it and hoisted the bag onto his shoulders.

"I'm going out for a bit." Harry said coming down the stairs as a floating head with his Invisibility cloak on, making the Dursleys blanch with fear. Dudley collapsed in a dead faint with a thud.

"When will you be back?" Petunia asked pragmatically. "What do we tell Dumbledore?"

"You don't have to write to Dumbledore until the end of the month, so nothing really. I'll be back before sundown."

Harry slipped out he backdoor, and past the Aurors who were engrossed in their game of cards. He walked for three blocks before he took off his cloak and flagged down a cab.

"Where to mister?"

"London, and quickly." Harry stated, paying beforehand, and deliberately overpaying with £10. It bought him the instant unquestioning obedience of the cab driver. Harry glanced at the handwritten note from Hermione. She had made him a list of books he would need for his sixth year. Hermione had tried to impress it on Harry and Ron that their sixth year was going to be especially difficult and it was best to get a head start instead of waiting for the book list from Hogwarts in the beginning of August. He had little do do until school began. Might as well follow her advice.

_'But first I need to withdraw some money from Gringotts.' _The bills scarcely added up to £100 and magical texts were expensive.

The cab dropped Harry off a block away from the wall that separated wizarding London from muggle London. Harry walked into a clothing store and bought himself a T-shirt and pants far removed from his usual style (which means that they actually fit him) along with a bandana and a pair of sunglasses. Slipping the sunglasses in front of his usual glasses, Harry made his walked his way to wizarding London and let himself into Gringotts. He had barely stepped through the door when Griphook appeared and instantly ushered him into a private meeting room.

"Mr. Potter, why have you not responded to any of the owls we have been sending you for the past month?" the irate goblin asked. "That was most irresponsible of you. You will be an adult soon and must take responsibility for your accounts."

Harry was confused. "But I haven't received any mails from you, ever!"

Griphook gave Harry a look that plainly showed that he did not believe a word that Harry said. He steepled long gray-blue fingers together and peered into Harry's face.

"None, Mr Potter?" Griphook asked. "Not even your annual reports detailing your account activities."

"No... I never... I mean I haven't even been using my account except every summer since I began Hogwarts. I assumed that there wasn't any mail because there was no account activity other than my personal withdrawals."

"Your guardian, Albus Dumbledore… Has he not been detailing you regarding your account changes and balances? Has he not contacted you for the will reading of your departed godfather?"

"Will reading? No Dumbledore didn't… he never tells me anything…" Harry said bitterly. "And what is this about Dumbledore being my guardian. I thought my guardianship was under the Dursleys."

"The Dursleys?" the goblin asked curiously.

"My legal guardians. Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Petunia is my mum's sister."

"Lily Evans was a muggle-born witch. This Petunia Dursley, she is a muggle, is she not?"

Harry nodded.

Something changed in the goblin's slate gray eyes. "You speak the truth," he admitted softly. He looked through a thick folder and tutted under his breath. "This is most troubling."

"What's wrong?" Harry ventured when the goblin did not speak for some time.

Griphook looked at Harry solemnly. "Mr. Potter, have you not been brought up learning the doctrines and protocols of the wizarding world. Are you not aware of your own laws, the laws of guardianship and inheritance?" the goblin asked, and then answered himself. "No, of course not, otherwise we would not be in this predicament. Bide a moment, Mr Potter. I shall return shortly."

"Umm... Griphook." Harry called before the goblin left the room.

"Yes, Mr Potter."

Harry felt an embarrassed flush rising on the nape of his neck.

"Could you not tell anyone that I am here?"

"Of course Mr. Potter. May I ask why you feel the need for secrecy?"

"Umm.. Dumbledore is having me watched. I'm not supposed to leave my muggle relatives. I had to sneak out with my Invisibility cloak."

The goblin gave him an unreadable look.

"I will return shortly." he said leaving with a short bow.

Griphook returned fifteen minutes later, and in his arms five slim books and a large box.

"These books, Mr Potter, will remedy the gaps in your knowledge of the laws of wizarding world. They are intended for eight year old witches and wizards and therefore are easy reads. They are yours to keep. Meanwhile, there are a couple of pieces of information that must be addressed immediately."

Griphook propped moved back into his chair and regarded Harry steadily.

"Mr Potter, a legal guardian is essentially your parent figure after the demise of your parents. They have the same legal rights and responsibilities as your mother and father. Typically your guardianship would fall to your godfather. However, in lieu of his imprisonment, Albus Dumbledore had petitioned a claim for your guardianship which was subsequently approved by the Ministry of Magic of England. You see Mr Potter, the only situation where muggles are permitted guardianship of a magical child is when the child is a muggle-born witch or wizard, the first magical child in his or her family."

"Then the Dursleys…" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Have no legal rights whatsoever upon your person or properties and are not your guardians," Griphook stated empathically. "By law, an orphaned half-blood or pureblood magical child can only be fostered to a magical family. By handing you over to the Dursleys, Dumbledore has violated several ancient laws put into place to ensure the safety of magical children. I shall give you a copy of the Potter will and the Black will, and you will see that your parents had specifically mentioned in their will that you are under no circumstance to be handed over to Petunia Evans and her family."

Harry closed his eyes and leaned back in his cushioned chair.

"So the wizarding world is under the impression that I live with Dumbledore?"

"Precisely."

"After my birthday, will Dumbledore have any legal rights over me?" Harry asked.

"None whatsoever."

Harry nodded bitterly. "I didn't even know that my parents had a will. I guess Dumbledore wanted me to see him as my savior, rescuing me from my awful muggle relatives and giving me my place in the magical world as his pawn and weapon of choice."

Griphook smiled grimly and nodded. "It will not be the first time. Dumbledore is notorious in the non-human world for his shameful manipulation of human children. I would however advise against bringing up charges against Dumbledore."

Harry opened his eyes, half surprised. "Why is that?"

"Albus Dumbledore has powerful connections in the wizarding world and he is working hard to make you seem like a slightly deranged pampered prince. It would only harm your reputation to bring up charges against Dumbledore at this time. The time is not opportune."

Harry nodded. He did not want to face the Wizengamot anyway. The few brushes he had had with them so far had instilled in him a deep loathing for the system.

"I only came here to withdraw a few galleons. Is there anything else I should know?"

Griphook looked apologetic. "Yes, unfortunately there is still some more unpleasantness that needs to be dealt with."

Harry smiled tiredly. "You are just doing your job. While I am here, we might as well get this over with."

"It seems that Dumbledore has embezzled close to 20,000 galleons over the past fifteen years for your 'living expenses'."

"Lovely," Harry muttered sarcastically under his breath. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, go on."

"Your ire is completely understandable." Griphook said blandly. "You are showing remarkable composure to be honest. In your position, I would have been tempted to rip out my hair by the roots, if I had any hair on my head, that is."

Griphook pulled out a chalice from the box, half filled it with sand from a sachet and placed it on the table. He then presented Harry with a small blade.

"You will need to add seventeen drops of blood into the chalice. If you are eligible, the chalice will produce your signet rings. It should produce the Black and Potter signet rings. Do not concern yourself, the blade has already been sterilized."

Harry cut the pad of his thumb and added the requisite drops of blood. Griphook then provided him with a muggle Band-Aid to wrap around the incision. He took the chalice in both hands and muttered a long guttural chant in his own language. Harry activated his mage-sight and noticed the chalice glowed a beautiful earthy gold.

"It will take a couple of minutes as the chalice tests your blood against all available signet rings. Meanwhile if you would please read and sign these sheets. They will take effect on your sixteenth birthday and will make you the sole user of your accounts with Gringotts."

Harry quickly read through the paperwork. It was all fairly straight forward, so Harry signed it.

Griphook nodded. "You may read the Potter and Black will at your own convenience. To summarize, after your sixteenth birthday you will be in possession of 110 million galleons in liquid assets, the exact figure will appear on your next invoice." Harry's eyes bugged out at the enormous figure. "And your properties include Godric's Hollow, Potter Estate and Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. And it looks like chalice has finished it scan. Lets see what we have."

Griphook tipped the chalice over into a sieve he had pulled from the box, collecting the sand in another cup. Three rings plopped out.

"Very curious," said Griphook fingering the three rings. He handed over two silver rings over to Harry. Harry turned them over. He noticed the embossed stylized silver "B" with a sword and shield background on the first ring. This was obviously the Black signet ring. The ring second ring was set with tiny emeralds and peridots depicting a leafy "P", This was obvious the Potter signet ring. Harry noted the Slytherin colours with some amusement.

"Your father never wore it in public," Griphook stated, guessing the reason behind Harry's smile. "We had not expected the Gryffindor signet ring to ever leave our vaults," the goblin admitted. "However it seems that Godric Gryffindor's phoenix familiar has finally chosen to gift a child with the Sword of Gryffindor."

He handed Harry the gold ring, which featured the familiar ruby encrusted lion of Gryffindor house.

Harry chuckled. "Fawkes gave it to me in my second year. I have no idea how to use it though. It is hanging in Dumbledore's office."

Griphook shook his head in aggravation. "Take it away from him when you can, Mr Potter. Ask the phoenix for help if you must. Dumbledore has no business showing off the sword as if he were the phoenix's chosen bearer of the sword. As for lessons in swordplay, the Art has been all but lost to the human world. You will not be able to find a good teacher amongst the ranks of wizard-kind."

"I do not have the list of Gryffindor's assets with me at present. I will include the assets on your monthly invoice. I do know that the Gryffindor fortune is entirely in the form precious and semiprecious stones and metals. There are no Gryffindor properties. The signet ring however does give you additional rights at Hogwarts. You will be able to apparate on Hogwarts grounds and it will also make you untraceable."

Griphook pulled out a plain silver band and gave it to Harry. "This is a holder ring. Slip it onto your middle finger and then slip your signet rings onto your holder ring."

Harry did so, and noted with surprise that the holder ring absorbed all three signet rings.

"The holder ring will only be visible to the wearer and goblins, and no it will not be visible under mage-sight." Harry looked up surprised. "Yes, I had noticed. Mage-sight is fairly common," Griphook explained dryly. "One in every fifty witches and wizards possesses the ability. Goblins have long since found ways to circumvent the ability. It would not do to have wizard-kind learn of our secrets."

Suddenly there was a loud popping noise accompanied by a blinding flash.

Harry blinked to clear his vision and was surprised to see a House-elf kneeling before him, with Griphook standing behind him, holding a sword to his throat.

"Please do not be killing Dobby..." the House-elf whimpered. "Dobby friend of Harry Potter."

"Griphook please let him go." Griphook released the House-elf and stepped back. "Dobby what are you doing here? Did Dumbledore send you?"

Dobby's large green tennis ball eyes widened comically.

"No, Dumbledore not sending Dobby. Dobby came because Dobby wants to serve the great Harry Potter. Harry Potter have signet ring now, Dobby knows! Dobby be serving Harry Potter's family."

Griphook snorted. "It has been centuries since a free elf has voluntarily offered their services to a wizard."

"Yes, yes. That is true. But Dobby wants to be serving Harry Potter, because Harry Potter is a great wizard!"

Griphook turned and looked Harry up and down for a moment. His eyes held a greater measure of respect in them than it did a moment before.

"A great wizard you say. Who would know better than a House-elf?" he said thoughtfully. "My superiors will want to know of this. Mr Potter, accept the House-elf's services. He will be greatly useful to you."

"But Dobby, I thought you liked being a free House-elf. " Harry asked puzzled. He had assumed that after having vengeful, malicious masters like the Malfoys, Dobby would never willingly place himself under someone's command.

"Dobby likes being free from bad family. But a House-elf is meant to serve," said Dobby solemnly. "House-elves are always happiest when serving good master with lots of children."

Harry laughed nervously. "Umm Dobby… I kind of haven't really thought about children but I will be a good master. I would like you to be my House-elf."

Dobby promptly burst into happy tears. He strode forward and gently took Harry's hand and gravely intoned. "Dobby vows to forever be faithful and to serve the great Mr. Harry Potter sir and his family. May Dobby's head be chopped off and hung on the wall should Dobby fail."

Harry stared at Dobby duly appalled by the proclamation.

"Dobby, I don't want you chopping your head off, ever."

Dobby burst into tears again. "Master Harry Potter is too kind!"

Griphook's face split with a feral grin. "Repeat these words, Mr Potter: 'I, Hadrian James Potter hereby accept the services of Dobby on behalf of myself and my future progeny.'" He barked a short laugh when Harry screwed up his face. "That is the acceptance clause, Mr Potter, regardless of whether or not you intend to procreate in the future."

"I, Hadrain James Potter hereby accept the services of Dobby on behalf of myself and my future progeny." Harry mumbled, feeling very very embarrassed. "And Dobby, no punishing yourself, no matter what. Is that understood?"

"Master Harry Potter is a very kind and generous master! Dobby understands and accepts!" the House-elf said wiggling his ears joyously. "Dobby is the happiest House-elf in the world!"

"I'm glad you feel that way, Dobby. Now sit down on the chair." Harry said still grinning.

"Master Harry Potter Sir asks Dobby to sit in chair like equal." Dobby said in amazement while obeying.

"This neatly solves the problem of your Gringotts letters being intercepted by Dumbledore," Griphook observed. "Simply use your House-Elf to deliver your Gringotts mail. House-elves are not barred from apparating within Hogwarts or Gringotts. Now moving on, Mr Potter, I have not forgotten your request. You wished to know how you may withdraw money from your accounts. Mr Potter, do you know how to use ATMs, muggle and wizarding money, cheque books and credit cards?"

Harry nodded and Griphook pulled out a wallet, a cheque book and a pouch from the box.

"The pouch, Mr Potter, acts much like an ATM machine. Only you will be able to withdraw money from the pouch, and no one but yourself will be able to touch or see it. You only have to dip your hand into the pouch and you will be able to pull out galleons, knuts and sickles with a daily maximum of 100 galleons and a weekly maximum of 500 galleons for safety reasons. If you must make purchases above your daily limit, you can do so easily, but you must use a cheque. Are you with me so far?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. If you put galleons into the wallet, it will convert into muggle currency, the amount and type will depend upon your location and current exchange rate. For example if you were in France, the money in the wallet will be Francs. If you have large muggle purchases to make, you can use the platinum card in the wallet. Please guard it well. It is a muggle devise and hence cannot be protected by magical means. Until you turn sixteen, your account activity can be viewed by you guardian. Hence, to safeguard your privacy, Gringotts will loan you 500 galleons. The amount will be deducted from you account on your birthday. Is that everything Mr Potter. Is there any other way we may serve you?"

The pouch beceme full with coins, but it did not get any heavier. Harry guessed that there were feather light charms inscribed onto the pouch.

"Umm, no that's everything. Thank you so much. I am grateful," Harry said offering a small bow.

Griphook held out a hand to shake. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr Potter."

"Likewise," Harry said, shaking hands firmly. He then turned to Dobby. "Dobby, I need you for a few hours to do some shopping. Can you make sure that you are not missed at Hogwarts?"

Dobby concentrated for a while and then said. "Winky is telling other House-elves that Dobby be cleaning in Dungeons. Winky keep Dobby not being at Hogwarts a secret."

Harry looked surprised. "You are telepathic?" he asked.

Dobby nodded solemnly. "All House-elves can talk to other House-elves anywhere. House-Elf can sense master's needs and knows where master be. That's how Dobby know to come where master is."

Harry nodded. "So you can read my mind?"

Dobby shook his head furiously. "No, Dobby only know what Master be needing!" he said, bobbing his head empathically. "Dobby is not knowing what Master thinks."

"Oh alright. That's fair." Harry said relieved. He did not want another person reading his mind. Harry decided that a book on Occlumency and Legilimency were definitely on his shopping list.

Harry put on his Invisibility cloak. "Dobby, can you still see me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter Sir."

"Alright, I need you to follow me." Harry said as he walked out of Gringotts. "I have some shopping to do, but I can't be seen. I need you to haggle and pay for me."

Dobby nodded solemnly. "Master Harry Potter needs to go to Obscurus Scrolls. Coming this way."

"How did you know...? Oh right you know what I need." Harry said as he followed the House-elf.

When they reached the store, Dobby immediately went to the section on Mind Magic and pulled out three slender books on Occlumency, Legilimency and another on magical theory.

"These be enough. Other books not helpful. Not having what Master needs." Dobby supplied in a low voice leaving out Harry's name.

Harry asked Dobby to pick up some more books on magical civilizations, and a copy of Hogwarts: a History. Harry also had Dobby the list of school books to which Dobby added and said that the books had additional information that Harry would need eventually. Out of curiosity, Harry asked Dobby to pick out a good book on Animagus transformations. Dobby did as requested, but solemnly informed Harry that although he was a great wizard he would not be able to become an Animagus.

Dobby paid for the books with the money Harry provided and then dragged Harry into Knockturn Alley, insisting that he needed to go there. From Knockturn alley, Harry ended up placing an order for a magical truck like Mad-Eye Moody's. It was too expensive, so Harry ended up writing a cheque which was to be cashed on his birthday. The trunk would have the really neat feature of appearing to be a coin sized jade pendant that would hang around Harry's neck on a silver chain.

Jades were frequently worn by both muggles and wizards as a symbol of good fortune and were also Harry's birthstone. He did not think anyone would find it strange that he had taken to wearing a symbol of good fortune… Merlin, everyone knew he needed it given his share of escapades. The jade recognized only Harry's and by proxy Dobby's magical signature and enlarged to a ordinary looking normal sized trunk when he channelled his magic into it. He also purchase a bottomless messenger bag, into which he put his newly purchased books and shoe-box full of letters.

Harry then found himself dragged to an illegal exotic creatures store in Knockturn Alley. Here Dobby said Dobby was not sure what Harry needed, only that it was somewhere inside here and that Harry needed to be visible and bargaining this time. Although a little uneasy, Harry trusting Dobby's instincts handed the House-elf his Invisibility cloak, and wearing bandana and sunglasses, he stepped into the store browsed around. Predictably, he was immediately attracted to the reptilian section of the store, where he paused to admire the snakes.

_**:Hsss… It's another nasty human come to poke at usss:**_ hissed a sibilant voice. _**:Put your hand in my cage, sssilly human. See my pretty ssscalesss… see how they ssshine… Touch me sssilly human… let me bite you… I promissse your death will be ssswift…:**_

_**:Look how he hidesss his mark.:**_ hissed another voice laughingly. _**:We can sssmell your curssse mark man-child though we cannot sssee it… How foolisssh… How human…:**_

_**:SSStrange human yet not human…:**_ hissed another voice thoughtfully. A distinctly feminine voice. _**:He sssmelsss ssstrange… Like flamesss and poissson… Poissson of the Great Lord of SSSerpentsss… Flamesss of Bennu…:**_

Harry turned to look at that particular snake, recognizing the Egyptian name for the phoenix. A fully grown Magical Asp, an Egyptian cobra – he read on a sign posted outside the pen. The creature is said to live a thousand years, growing to full length around its two hundredth year – this particular specimen is approaching three hundred years. Its undetectable poison is deadly, killing its victim in under two minutes. Also, there was a warning posted on the pen. The snake apparently had the ability to apparate despite the placing of the tightest wards and its ability was being blocked by the store by administering it with potion dosed rats.

Harry bent closer to study the snake, admiring its black and gold speckled hood, and forty five inch long body that had alternating gold and onyx six inch long bands on it. Harry looked closer and noticed that every golden scale was edged in black and every onyx scale in gold giving the snake a shimmering appearance. Unlike its Indian counterpart, there were no spectacle markings on its hood.

The cobra suddenly reared up and flicked its forked tongue out at Harry, moving so that its golden eyes were level into with Harry's green.

_**:Pretty human with lonely eyesss… Take me home with you… SSSweet man-child with a ssshadowed sssoul, you bear the ssscent of one marked by the Goddesss of Fate and the God of Snakesss… SSSee how pretty I am… SSSee how powerful I am… Take me home with you I ssshall ssserve you well… Take me home and I ssshall bring you Fortune…:**_

_:I appreciate your beauty and your power my exquisite serpent, tell me your name and I shall consider your offer.:_ Harry replied in parseltongue falling easily into the poetic language of the snakes. The cobra looked taken aback and all the other snakes reared up when he spoke. _:Tell me how I may serve you in return for your companionship and your servitude…:_

_**:A SSSpeaker of SSSerpentsss:**_ came the cry from all the snakes as they clamored for his attention, each demanding to go home with him. Harry ignored them all, but instead kept his eyes trained on the golden gaze before him. This snake was special, Harry could feel in his bones. This snake was why Dobby brought him here. She was to be his familiar.

_**:I give you my loyalty in exchange for your own, I give you my ssservitude in exchange for your own.:**_ The cobra replied at length. _**:I ssshall hunt for myssself, but in timesss when food isss ssscarccce, you will be my Provider… You will be my Provider when I am bearing eggsss, when I am hatching eggsss… Use me as you pleassse, but pleassse do not abussse… Give me all of thessse, and you ssshall have everything that isss mine as well as my counsssel. You know of another SSSpeaker who hasss my cousssin asss hisss familiar… Her name isss Nagini, ssshe wasss named by her Provider. SSShe is the Protector of the Godsss of India. Her powersss come from the sssoil of India. I am the Protector of the Godsss and Rulersss of Egypt. My power originatesss from the never ending magic of the Golden Sandsss and the Watersss of the Nile… SSShould you accept my requirementsss, Name me my Provider… Take me home with you…:**_

Harry nodded. All the other snakes had fallen silent recognizing that the Serpent Speaker had already made his choice. _:I have some final conditions… Where I go, snakes will not be welcome… I am looked down upon for my ability as a Speaker… You will need to be cautious… You will need to be stealthy… You must never be seen, yet always you must remain close to me… You must never bite another without my orders… Also, promise me that you will never betray me for another Speaker…:_

_**:I would never betray…!:**_ the snake hissed rearing up in anger.

_:Forgive me sweet lady, I meant no insult…:_ Harry said placatingly. _:I know you would never willingly betray… but I have many enemies… and if you come with me, you shall be in grave danger… I must ask for these assurances… If you cannot comply I must leave now…:_

The snake shifted restlessly for a moment, before settling down with a resigned hiss.

_**:Very well human I accept your conditionsss… Now let usss not tarry… the Almighty Ra has not ssshone upon my ssscalesss for many a day and it fillsss my heart with dessspair… Take me home with you my Provider…:**_

Harry smiled and removed the snake from its enclosure. The door was not magically locked, after all, who in their right mind would free a snake.

_:Welcome to my family… Isis… My name is Harry.:_

Isis looked up at him with visible surprise.

_**:Isssisss… Goddesss of the Nile… Goddesss of Magic… Protector and Healer of the Pharaohsss… Isss that to be my name…?:**_ she asked.

_:Yes… Do you like it, Isis?:_ he asked softly.

_**:It pleasssesss me…:**_ The snake admitted. _**:Cut me provider and cut yourssself. Let our blood mix and I ssshall do the rest. I ssshall become your familiar and your family.:**_

Harry let Isis wrap around his torso over his shoulder, and cut her underneath one of her scales. He the reopened the cut made earlier when at Gringotts. When their blood mixed, Harry felt the snake's magic wash over him, a distinctly chilling sensation that left him feeling oddly delirious, but the feeling passed quickly enough.

_:I need to pay the vendor for you…:_ Harry said as he headed towards the deserted store front.

The snake released a hissing laughter.

_**:Why pay for sssomething that is already yoursss?:**_ she questioned. _**:He had ssstolen me from another. There isss no need for you to pay for me. Unlike your Houssse-Elf, I do ssshare your thoughtsss. Asss your familiar, I mussst know your thoughtsss ssso that I may advissse you. I ssshall never reveal your mind to another, nor ssshall I permit anyone to trespasss uninvited. Let usss leave… Your houssse-elf mussst be frantic by now…:**_

Harry nodded, and headed out of the store unmolested, where Dobby immediately wrapped his Invisibility cloak about him.

"Dobby is needing to go back to Hogwarts. Is Master Harry done shopping?" Dobby asked.

"Yes Dobby. Could you apparate Isis and me back to my home." Harry asked.

Dobby nodded, and immediately Harry heard a loud crack followed by a flash of white replacing his vision and found himself on the floor of his room.

"Dobby be bringing Master Harry Potter Sir lunch from Hogwarts. Master Harry Potter Sir is still growing. Need lots of food." With that Dobby disappeared and reappeared in his room with a plate stacked high with food.

"Is master be needing Dobby for anything else?" Dobby asked hopefully.

"No Dobby. That's all for now. Thank you so much for your help. But umm… could you perhaps practice apparating soundlessly?" Harry asked.

Dobby nodded enthusiastically sending his ears flopping up and down. "I be doing that Master Harry Potter Sir!" He then apparated away this time the cracking sound was not as pronounced. Not stealthy by any means, mind you, but better than before.

_**:Such an Interesssting creature…:**_ Isis hissed laughingly as she shifted her coils.

_:Yes he is.:_ Harry agreed. _:Why don't you go out, catch something to eat and sun yourself. There are still about two hours of daylight left.:_

_**:Will you be confronting your relativesss now?:**_ Isis asked.

She watched as Harry put away his Invisibility cloak in his school trunk along with his new books, bottomless bag and wand. He selected the book on Occlumency and settled down on the bed to read.

_:Nah… I don't think I'll go down at all. Dobby will bring me food from Hogwarts. The Dursleys will think that Is have run away. It will be pretty hilarious when they figure out that I have been here all along. And the 'not eating' part should really creep them out.:_

Isis flicked her tongue out at his cheek in a snake kiss and headed out through the window. She was very proud of her Provider. Such a lovely snake-like mind in a mere human is a rarity indeed.

O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O

_**Reviews and Constructive Criticisms are greatly appreciated.**_

O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O


	2. Chapter 02

O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O

_**For disclaimer, acknowledgments, summary and key features, please refer to Chapter 1.**_

O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O

**Transcendence**

_by oStilloDreamingo_

Chapter 2 – Changing Perspectives

Thursday, August 1st, 1996

O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O

Isis surreptitiously watched the Dursleys go about their daily summer routine from her perch on the banister on the upper level, her triangular onyx head flipping back and forth between the two Dursley elders. The absence of a petulant whining voice and boxing was noticeable despite the blare of the television set on full volume, and Petunia's voice as she struggled to hold a telephone conversation in the adjoining kitchen.

Dudley's absence had everything and nothing to do with Harry Potter. Fearing for their child's safety, the Dursleys sent Dudley to live with his Aunt Marge for the summer. Marjory, who had been asking to have Dudley spend the summer vacation with her, jumped at the chance. Aunt Marge whisked away her only nephew (never mind the resident juvenile delinquent Harry) before Petunia had the opportunity to rethink her hasty decision to send away her only offspring. As Marjory pulled out of the driveway with Dudley seated beside her in the front (a rare honor) and her mastiffs behind, she had heartily assured a wanly smiling Petunia that she had the perfect kennel prepared for Dudley and that she would remember to reinforce good behavior in the boy with doggy biscuit rewards.

Abandoning her hour long perch, Isis carefully unwound her gold and onyx form from the banister and slithered down into the living room, her tongue flicking out as she tasted the air. Her presence went unnoticed because of the potent Notice-Me-Not charm that was in effect, created using her own unique strain of ancient serpentine magic. Sensing something amiss, Petunia's sharp eyes momentarily slid over Isis's form, but being unable to see anything out of the ordinary she resumed to the telephone conversation. Isis climbed up onto the window sill and listened to the telephone conversation for a while as she watched the behavior of the Dursley couple up close for five trying minutes before she headed back upstairs to her master's bedroom.

_**:Harry…:**_ she greeted as she slithered up her master's legs to wrap twice firmly about his torso.

_:Isis…:_ Harry greeted fondly as he paused in his packing to stroke the speckle hooded black head of the Egyptian cobra. _:How's it going downstairs? You seem rather amused…:_

Isis affectionately tucked her cold head in the crook of his neck, sighing pleasantly when Harry ran a caressing hand over her body following her spine. It was not an audible human sigh, but rather the snake version of the same that Harry could translate thanks to the master-familiar bond they now shared.

_**:I am quite amusssed, my Provider, your kin are quite comical, although I do find their clossse proximity quite sssickening.: she replied. :They pretend (and poorly at that) that nothing is amisss, however the ssscent of fear emanating from them isss overpowering.:**_

She shook her head in aggravation; a surprisingly human gesture.

_**:It makesss me naussseousss to be near them, thusss I have only been watching them from afar, venturing close only for a few moments before I came to you. The ssskinny female isss ssspeaking with another female into the little box; the sssame female who holds her offssspring. Her child isss to be returned to her tomorrow. SSShe is watching for your kind through the narrow ssslit in the window and her life mate isss keeping sssurveillance of the hearth while pretending to be engrossed in the box of moving picturesss and loud noisssesss. Their acting ssskillsss are quite sssharp, but they cannot masssk their ssscentsss.:**_

Harry raised his head and listened to the sounds of the wrestling match that he could hear through the open door. It was Vernon's favorite sport, and the fact that he was having difficulty focusing on it spoke clearly of his anxiety. He snorted softly as he abandoned his caresses in favour of repositioning some of his books to make room for materials he will be purchasing from Diagon Alley where he would be heading today. An owl had come for him yesterday, informing him that he would be making his purchases today and would be spending the rest of the summer before the term officially began at the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters.

He ruefully glanced down at his pants that failed to hide three inches of faded socks. Over the past month and a half, thanks to regular meals, courtesy of Dobby, Harry had gained several inches in height and was now a respectable five foot nine inches tall. He had kept his slender frame so he was still able to squeeze into his old tops even if the fit was rather snug.

:I'm not surprised.: Harry replied after his self examination. :They have spent all of their lives pretending to be 'respectable individuals of society', as they like calling themselves. That's probably why Dumbledore doesn't allow any of the competent Aurors to have contact with the Dursleys. They wouldn't be fooled for a second unlike the untrained morons he keeps on 'Potter Watch'.:

Isis laughed derisively. The snake had made it a favorite pastime to sneak up on unsuspecting Aurors and pull off their Invisibility cloaks making them visible to muggles and then apparating back inside the house, all under the cover of her Notice-Me-Not spell. Petunia took out her pent up frustration on the freaks infesting her front lawn. Dumbledore and the Dursleys had an agreement. There would be no _freakishness_ visible around her home where neighbors could see. She had taken to coming out on her front yard at random times of the day and hosing down unsuspecting Aurors, easily catching on to signs of trampled grass and the sound of swishing robes. You'd think that being the trained professionals they were, they would have the acumen to cast silencing spells and restrict themselves to walking on the abundantly available stone pavements.

Just as Harry finished transferring the years worth muggle stationary he had his uncle purchase (he didn't bother reimbursing his uncle of course) into the jade pendant trunk Dobby almost silently popped into the room. Harry cast a glance at his alarm clock that read 12:55 pm. The Aurors will be here at one o'clock, and Dobby was here as scheduled to apparate Isis directly into Hogwarts, where he would wait for her until the term began.

Harry nodded to himself, satisfied with the organization and locked the school trunk. He placed his wand in his inner jacket pocket and handed his coin purse and wallet over to Dobby who had been silently waiting by his side as Harry had trained him to do.

"Dobby, could you please repeat my instructions for you in regards to Diagon Alley." Harry said.

Dobby nodded enthusiastically and answered in a hushed voice. "Dobby is to be secretly following Master Harry Potter Sir in Diagon Alley. Master Harry Potter Sir be putting his magic in books Master be wanting to have. Dobby be buying books and other things when Master leaves store with money from Master's purse. Dobby then be hiding purchases at Hogwarts to give to Master Harry Potter Sir later."

"That's perfect, Dobby." Harry said approvingly, causing the House-elf to smile widely and his eyes to shine with happiness as he rocked back and forth on his heels. It was a distinct improvement from the beginning of the summer when Dobby couldn't accept a compliment from his master without breaking into joyful hysterics. Harry had been slowly weaning the House-elf into becoming quieter and more accepting the human kindness that he had never received at the hands of the Malfoys.

Harry sighed tiredly when Isis tightened her grip around his torso possessively.

_:Isis…:_ he pleaded. _:Don't make this difficult…:_

_**:No.:**_ she said sulkily, burrowing her cold head down the back of his cotton shirt raising goosebumps on Harry's arms.

_:We'll see each other in a month, love. I can't let them see you.:_ Harry reasoned. _:They'll take you away from me. I know you are good at hiding, but this time the Headmaster will be sending competent Aurors. If they find you, we will never see each other again!:_ Harry wheedled and he heard the snake's mental sigh of anguish.

The asp understood the need for separation, but over their short acquaintance she had grown incredibly attached to the emerald eyed wizard. Isis had taken to curling up around him whenever the opportunity arose, pressing head triangular head onto a pulse point to listen intently. Harry wanted Isis to go to Hogwarts with Dobby and explore the grounds while it was still free of students, but the snake had thus far steadfastly refused to be parted from her master. The magical asp hissed agitatedly, burrowing further down Harry back. From downstairs, Harry heard a shrill scream and an outraged roar from the Dursley couple. Right on time, Harry thought wryly, his alarm clock read one o'clock as he slipped it into his pant pocket.

Isis sighing mournfully, unwrapped her onyx and gold self from Harry's form onto the floor, where she allowed Dobby to pick her up and loop about his thin bony shoulders.

_:Not going to say goodbye?:_ he asked the sulking snake softly.

After a moments silence, the snake replied stiffly.

_**:I offer you no farewell. Asss we are not parting, there is no need of sssuch. We will sssee each other ssshortly.:**_

Harry smiled at her snobbery. She could not quite conceal the worry and affection in her voice even though she steadfastly refused to look at him.

_:I'll be fine, darling. I have to go now. See you soon.:_

Harry switched out of Parseltongue and addressed the House-elf.

"Dobby, please take Isis back to Hogwarts. Show her around the castle and all the secret passageways."

"I will, Master Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby replied, and then apparated silently back to Hogwarts, but not before he heard a vehement agreement of _**:Very sssoon!:**_ from his beautiful familiar.

Shaking his head at the snake's antics, Harry transformed his magical trunk into its pendant form and slipped it about his throat, after which he proceeded to drag his school trunk behind him down the stairs. In the living room, Harry found Arthur Weasley standing near the fireplace playing with the remote control happily flipping through channels, with Nymphadora Tonks looking intensely bored and Alastor Moody seated stiffly; his magical eye spinning about madly in its socket, no doubt attempting to locate all points of entry and exit in the house.

Seated opposite the Aurors sharing a loveseat were the Dursley couple, studiously avoiding the eyes of the Aurors after Harry had warned them against Legilimency. Harry did not know if any of the Aurors that would be picking him up were actual Legilimens, but it was best not to take any chances as Moody liked to remind him all the time. For perhaps the first and last time, the Dursley couple's face showed relief at the sight of their nephew.

"He's here now. Take him and leave!" Vernon said gruffly, prompting a shocked disapproving look from Arthur Weasley.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley, Moody, Tonks." Harry greeted politely.

"Potter." Moody greeted gruffly, looking at his dazed fuchsia haired partner with amusement using his normal pair of eyes, his magical one swivelling all over the place. "Grown like a sprout I see. About time."

And indeed, Nymphadora had given Harry in his snug blue button down shirt a rather interested and speculative look before her eyes glazed over as she lapsed into adult fantasies. She had a tendency to do that around most boys Harry's age. Harry inwardly winced at her reaction, but nodded back, smiling sheepishly as they would have expected him to.

_'Hmmm… Mad-Eye Moody and Metamorphmagus Tonks…'_

It looked like Dumbledore had chosen the most abnormal looking of his pet Aurors for this retrieval mission and a seemingly normal one to make the contrast that much more obvious. The man had an interesting sense of humour that Harry could not help but appreciate. No doubt the old coot was doing everything in his power to reinforce the Dursley view of magical folk as freaks.

Both the male wizards eyed Harry interestedly, taking in the physical changes accompanying his growth spurt, neither commenting upon his absence of glasses as if that was to be expected. And it was, as all of Harry's magical contacts had failed to inform him that the age sixteen was a magical year for every paranormal child where their physical deformities or shortcomings are corrected by wild magic. Which was pretty much why no one did anything about Harry's vision problems while he was at Hogwarts. Wizards and witches typically wore glasses for stylistic flare than anything else.

Harry was pleased to note that as promised by the Knockturn Alley luggage dealer, Moody's Magical Eye could not see the enchantments placed upon his jade pendant. The dealer had said that not even mage-sight would be able to pick up on the magic hidden in the pendant as jades were naturally magical stones and thus always emitted a steady pulse much like a beating heart; the reason why magically sensitive people thought them to be lucky.

The Weasley Patriarch was studying Harry's too short pants with a disproving thoughtful look, nodding to himself obviously making plans to correct the oversight.

"Are we going straight to HQ?" Harry asked the escort trio.

Arthur Weasley shook his head in the negative. "Moody and I will be Flooing you over to Diagon Alley to do your shopping. Tonks will take your belongings to HQ." he supplied. "Ron, Ginny and Hermione are waiting for you at the Leaky Cauldron. We'll go shopping for your school supplies together."

Harry nodded, glad that he had the foresight to pack away all of his truly precious belongings into his pendant. Harry had been seriously annoyed to discover with his mage-sight that all of his undergarments had tracking charms placed upon them, and he was certain that it had been done at Dumbledore's orders. Having his trunk taken away would give him and his lackeys the perfect opportunity to place fresh tracking charms on his personal effects.

_'Tracking spells, because of their fragile construction, can only be placed upon inanimate objects. It is completely ineffectual to place a tracking charm on a living creature as the slightest shift in moods will cause the construction to rupture.'_ as said in his book 'Magical Theory for the Budding Mage', a rather useful text that in Harry's opinion really should be taught to all first years. It irked Harry to think that Dumbledore regularly accessed his laundry to renew the tracking charms. The wizard obviously had no respect for his privacy.

_'The only way to place a tracking charm on a living creature'_, the book had said, _'is through the use of Demon Summoning Rituals, which are quite costly on both the Summoner and the one being tracked, and it would leave a distinct magical imprint on the magical signatures of both the Summoner and the victim, easily recognizable by all those who had some passing familiarity with the Dark Arts.'_

Harry seriously doubted that Dumbledore would resort to any means that might leave a visible imprint of 'Forbidden Rituals' on his magical signature or irreparably damage his precious weapon of choice in any fashion. After all, Dumbledore had specifically instructed the Dursleys to not physically abuse Harry at it would leave evidence upon his person that would be impossible to hide under a magical diagnosis.

"Here's your Floo powder." Arthur said as he regretfully put down the remote control and handed Harry the pouch. "Remember to say 'Diagon Alley' clearly. I will go ahead of you, and Moody will bring up the rear."

Harry accepted the unnecessary reminder and took a step away from the fireplace.

When Mr. Weasley needlessly yelled "Diagon Alley" and stepped through the green flames, Tonks seemed to snap out of whatever magical land she was off to that involved an older Harry and herself in rather inappropriate situations, and immediately leapt into action.

"Yee-Haa! Off we go!" Tonks said, screaming her battle cry as she strode forward, toppling the coffee table and sending the vase flying as she made her way to retrieve Harry's trunk. Moody pulled his normal eyes away from Tonks with an entirely too knowing leer on his face whose counterpart Harry had seen in both Snape's and Dumbledore's eyes.

_'Yep, definitely a Legilimens.'_

Harry wasn't particularly concerned though. The Dursleys knew the dangers of violating Harry's instructions as was evidenced when they sent their son away for the summer. Vernon and Petunia had also promised (after being appropriately intimidated and cowed with a few wandless _wingardium leviosa_) to keep writing to Dumbledore to make it seem like it was business as usual in the Dursley household with the Boy-Who-Lived serving them like a docile House-elf, kept locked in his room at all hours that he was not slaving away.

"My table! My vase!" came the predictable shrieks from Petunia.

Vernon rose to his feet, his face purpling with rage as he took strength from his wife's outburst and started insulting the Metamorphmagus. Harry noted that through all of his bluster, not once did Vernon attempt to make eye contact with the Aurors. Grinning, Harry tossed a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace and then clearly enunciated "Diagon Alley". As he stepped through the green flames, he heard Tonks scream a comment that would no doubt make even a sailor blush. Harry briefly wondered if it was enough to send the Dursleys into cardiac arrest. That would certainly be convenient.

As usual, Harry succeeded in making something as mundane in the magical world as Floo Travel into a form of extreme sports as he came hurtling out of the fireplace. The difference this time was that it was expected, thus Tom of the Leaky Cauldron had caught him and set him down gently on the floor.

"Thanks." Harry said with a grin and Tom saluted back at him with two fingers and a smirk.

"Harry!" came the screams as three figures rushed up to him, and a swirl of long red hair attached to an obviously female body intimately pressed itself against Harry's person, as pale slim arms encircled his shoulders.

"Harry…" Ginny breathed huskily against said wizard's ear, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

Harry silently stepped out of embrace and handed her over to her mortified conservative father. Behind him Harry heard the sound of snapping flames and footsteps as Moody stepped out of the fireplace.

"Ginny." He greeted her coolly, recognizing her ploy to be seen as Harry's girlfriend publicly. Harry distinctly heard the sound of several camera shutters going off and knew the rather intimate one-sided embrace would be all over the Daily Prophet by tomorrow as people speculated if he and the Weasley female were having a romantic tryst.

Harry had not been blind to her attempts all of last year to make him jealous by flaunting her multiple boyfriends in his face and then later to curry his favour by following him to the Department of Mysteries. It was entirely unfortunate for Ginny that Harry simply did feel any romantic inclinations towards her and regarded her as just Ron's little sister that had been a victim of Voldemort he had been forced to rescue. And as it happened, Ginny did not have any romantic feelings for Harry either, just the plain hero worship combined with lust that quite a bit of the population of Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world were afflicted with. He turned towards Hermione and Ronald and greeted them warmly.

"Hermione, Ron!" he said as he took Hermione Granger in a warm brotherly embrace followed by some heavy backslapping from Ron Weasley. Harry looked into Ronald's eyes and winced at the badly concealed jealousy. He briefly wondered what that was about.

"Harry, I have your OWL results here." The brunette witch said without preamble as her thoughtful gaze momentarily locked with Ginny's before returning to Harry. "You've got to make your course selections immediately and send it to Professor McGonagall so that she could make your timetable! Ron and I had already sent in ours last week. Have you thought of what subjects you would like to take? I've decided to take seven NEWT level courses, so I'll have to study extra hard this year."

"Seven NEWTs!" Ron spluttered. "Blimey, Hermione! Give the bloke a chance to breath. Do you always have to go on and on about studying?!"

"Well, some of us have higher standards than others." she said stiffly.

Harry throttled down the vague irritation at his friend Ronald who towered over him by a good five inches. Oh well, at least Hermione was still an inch and a half shorter than him so he wasn't the shortest of the Golden Trio any longer. He grinned as he watched his two best friends argue back and forth. He could tell that despite their light bantering tones, Hermione was feeling quite affronted and as usual Ron had no clue. Harry undid the scroll that held his results and a pleased smile blossomed on his face.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Hadrian James Potter – Fifth Year: Gryffindor

Arithmancy – NA

Ancient Runes – NA

Astronomy – Outstanding

Care of Magical Creatures – Outstanding

Charms – Outstanding

Defence against Dark Arts – Outstanding

Divination – Acceptable

Herbology – Exceeds Expectations

History of Magic – Exceeds Expectations

Muggle Studies – NA

Potions – Outstanding

Transfiguration – Outstanding

--

Outstanding – 6

Exceeds Expectation – 2

Acceptable – 1

--

Total OWLs Scored – 9 of 9

Harry blinked as he studied his grades. Most of it was not surprising, although he thought he might have gotten an Exceeds Expectation on Potions rather than an Outstanding. The Divination results must have been bell curved because of the mid-term change of teachers, or they must have really low standards if they had chosen to pass him on his rather pathetic attempts at the demystifying the foggy future in the crystal ball, Harry thought privately. But then again, they did have a very strong theoretical base from Trelawney. He figured that the History of Magic marks must have also been bell curved to accommodate for the trauma resulting from the students having to watch McGonagall being so heavily stunned that she needed to be admitted into St. Mungo's.

Ron peeked over Harry's shoulder, and both his eyebrows shot up.

"Whoa mate! You did almost as well as Hermione! She got Outstanding on everything. I got six OWLs; one Outstanding, three Exceeds Expectations and two Acceptable." He said with a touch of resentment warring with genuine pride in his voice, and then he grinned. "Oh, you passed Divination? Congrats! Yeah, I got an Acceptable in Divination. I think they passed everyone in our batch just for the heck of it. I mean how can you be sure that our predictions are right until it happens or doesn't, right? Blimey, you got an Outstanding on Potions too! How did you make that happen?!"

Harry looked at Ron in confusion.

"Too? You got an Outstanding in your Potions OWLs?" Harry asked disbelievingly and looked at Hermione in askance. And what did Ron mean by asking him how he made it happen? There was no way Ron was skilled enough to get results like that, Harry knew first hand. He might be a decent brewer, but only when compared to Neville Longbottom. Hermione returned Harry's look of confusion with a grim smile, her eyes glittering darkly.

"Yes, Harry, Ronald got only a single Outstanding, and that too in Potions," she said through gritted teeth, wordlessly telling Harry that they will discuss this later. Something fishy was going on here Harry decided, catching guilty furtive look in Ron's eyes as he nodded to Hermione.

"Blimey, you've finally hit your growth spurt!" Ron exclaimed, laughing shakily with his obvious change of subject. "Look at your trousers! We can see your socks! Mate, we really have to get you some new clothes! What are we standing around here for? Let's go to Madam Malkin's and get you properly outfitted!"

_'Ronald Weasley proposing a clothes shopping expedition?'_ There was definitely something he was missing here, Harry thought as he caught the suspicious look Arthur Weasley sent his youngest son.

Harry felt Isis's cold touch against his mind as she sifted through his memories of Ron in Potions class and wordlessly agreed with his assessment. Their master-familiar bond was still in its infancy, so Isis and Harry could not yet speak to each other telepathically. That would come once Isis had successfully browsed through all of Harry's memories and had assimilated them as her own.

"Give me a minute; I need to send an owl to Professor McGonagall." Harry said as he stalked off to the Leaky Cauldron's owlery, closely followed by Mad-Eye Moody keeping all potential autograph collectors and Boy-Who-Lived groupies at bay. It didn't however stop the whispers that seemed to follow Harry everywhere he went.

Setting up the ink pot, parchment and quill Hermione had so thoughtfully kept ready at hand for him, Harry set to work penning his letter.

Dear Professor McGonagall,

As my Head of House, I am certain that you already have a copy of my OWL results, nevertheless, I will attach a copy of my OWL results to this letter. For my NEWTs preliminary year, I would like to take the following courses:

Transfiguration, Potions, Defence against Dark Arts, Charms and Herbology.

I only scored _'Exceeds Expectations'_ in Herbology, hence I am not quite certain if I qualify for this course. If I do not qualify, my secondary choice would be Care of Magical Creatures.

Additionally, I have recently acquired a fascination for Ancient Runes and its complement Arithmancy. I would like to attempt to take the OWLs examination for the two courses at the end of the year following the intense _'Supervised Self-Study Program'_ available to post-OWL students. I would be immensely grateful if you would forward the necessary information for this program. I should like to be able to attempt my NEWTs in Ancient Runes in my Final Year at Hogwarts, failing to do which, I will sit it the year after with the Ministry.

On another note, I would like to express my desire to rent a private suite on Hogwarts' grounds as is my privilege as a sixth year student. I am fully able to meet the costs of separate rooming. You are already aware of how little privacy I have at Hogwarts given that I am the _'resident celebrity'_ as Professor Snape likes to put it.

Please be aware that I will not accept any excuse made by Professor Dumbledore which I am sure will happen. Professor Dumbledore takes an unhealthy interest in my life after having foisted me onto my unwilling muggle relatives for year after year. The damage has been done, and I refuse to abide by any reasoning which I am sure will follow the lines of "My dear boy, I am doing this for your own good/protection/sanity/etc." There was room enough to accommodate two sister schools at Hogwarts during the TriWizard tournament, I am sure that there will be room enough for just my person. I will be living on Hogwarts grounds. That is protection enough.

Also, I must stress that I am absolutely unwilling to share my quarters with anyone. When I say I desire my privacy, I mean just that. My friends and I can continue to interact during non-curfew hours and I do not feel the need to share my accommodation with them to further our purely platonic relationships. I believe that is what we have the Gryffindor common room is for.

Please forgive my strongly stated sentiments, but I feel that this was necessary. I consider my request to be perfectly ordinary, thus the circumstance should not arise where the Headmaster will need to be involved in the negotiations of my living arrangements which I assure you are entirely non-negotiable. If my rooming requirements are not met, I will transfer to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang or any other magical learning institution that will be able to meet my needs. I am certain that they are equally strong against intruders as they too are centuries old grounds used for training magical children. I do not believe that provisioning me as such will be beyond your scope of authority as the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and the Gryffindor Head of House.

I hope that you are in good health you have had a very pleasant summer and shall pray that the coming school year will not be trying for both of us. I should like to have a quiet, normal school year for once, and so you will have my full cooperation in this endeavor.

Yours faithfully,

Harry Potter.

Harry read his letter over and then nodded to himself. Granted that it was rather long winded, but it did cover the basic points.

Just as Harry was about to roll up the parchment and tie it with a string he caught Moody reading his letter over his shoulder using his magical eye. Harry kept his shoulders relaxed, not letting them tense up with anger as they wanted to. No doubt Moody would report the contents of his letter to Dumbledore the first chance he got, being the loyal dog he was. In the owlery, Harry found Hedwig waiting for him. Harry cooed over his intelligent owl for a while, who had lately been snubbing him. She did not like sharing her master with a snake. Isis's feelings towards Hedwig were just as ambivalent if not more so.

"Off you go Hedwig. Get this to Professor McGonagall as soon as you can. I'll give you some treats when I come to school."

Noticing Isis's absence, Hedwig thawed enough to give him an affectionate nip and warble before taking flight. Harry walked back to get Hermione and Ron, pointedly giving Moody the cold shoulder. The man was smart enough to realize that he had been caught reading Harry's letter. He proudly thumped Harry's back and murmured a patronizing "Constant Vigilance", making Harry's eyes narrow with rage.

"Come on guys, we've got so much to catch up on. What have you guys been up to this summer?" Harry asked as he led the two Aurors, Weasley siblings and Hermione to Madam Malkin's.

"Fred and George have made a huge profit from their joke shop, especially after all the publicity they received from using their tricks on Umbridge." Ron said, a note of jealousy once again staining his voice. "They paid for the whole family to go to Romania to visit Charlie and his dragons."

"Oh Harry, you should have seen them! They were so beautiful and terrifying. And mother was absolutely in hysterics thinking that her baby was daily within the reach of those vicious flesh-eating monsters." Ginny laughed as she latched onto Harry's left elbow. "Of course we never got to see them up close like you did at the TriWizard tournament. You were so brave then!" Ginny gushed, staring up at Harry adoringly.

Hermione snorted, pulled Ginny away from Harry and took his elbow protectively.

"Harry shouldn't have been in the tournament at all!" Hermione hissed savagely, seeming quite like an angry protective mother dragon herself. "Really! The nerve of Dumbledore letting Harry face the vicious brute alone! And Ginevra, you should know better than to mention the tournament to Harry at all, or have you forgotten how the tournament ended?"

Ginny's eyes darkened as she was about to make a comeback, her father rested his hand on her shoulder, warning her to watch her words.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," she said contritely. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories for you."

Harry nodded stiffly, accepting the apology wordlessly. He was glad Hermione was there to protect him from Ginny's advances. He caught sight of Ron staring at their linked arms enviously, obviously misunderstanding his relationship with the muggle-born witch. The rest of the walk was quiet as Arthur Weasley led the way followed by Hermione and Harry, then Ron and Ginny, with Moody bringing up the rear.

The group spent over four hours at Madam Malkin's given that they had to wait for their turn with all of the Hogwarts students looking to order their own uniforms. After a private consultation with Madam Malkin herself (he had her and her staff sworn to secrecy with a twenty-four month binding Witch's Oath), Harry opted for his new wardrobe to be done using black and silver as the base colours (Black House colours), with embellishments of scattered emeralds and peridots and green thread work to account for his Potter bloodline (Green and Silver). Harry had worn enough gold and red to last him a lifetime, and therefore chose not to use those colours. Harry opted out of having the three crests of Gryffindor, Black and Potter on any of his robes, but allowed them to be monogrammed onto the corners of black and white silk handkerchiefs he ordered and as charms attached at the wrists of his gloves.

After having selected the basic styles of clothing he preferred ("Please, no lace, frills or any of that rubbish!"), Harry deferred to the seamstress's expertise in regards to fashion and design and asked her to supply him with a full wardrobe in his chosen colours, tailoring his pants, shirts, robes and cloaks as she saw fit. Madam Malkin cast a critical eye over him, and then had him photographed by her assistants from all angles in a variety of poses and lighting. She assured him that everything they provided him with would be of the highest quality, at the height of wizarding fashion and they will also be comfortable to wear. She also had his feet measured so that he could be provided with appropriate footwear to match his clothing.

Harry wrote out a cheque and generously lined Madam Malkin's purse with a hefty sum on top her bill for her oath, guaranteeing him top service. The casual apparel would be delivered to Hogwarts by secure mail so that only Harry would be able to receive the parcel, and the rest would be picked up by Dobby who would visit periodically to collect finished pieces. The seamstress promised to have his casual clothing, shoes and underclothing delivered to Hogwarts within the fortnight, although the formal wear would take much longer to tailor.

Harry finally walked out of Madam Malkin's with his Gryffindor school robes in his bag along with two changes of clothes. He was now dressed in a dark green cotton shirt and black slacks and shoes (courtesy of Madam Malkin), his wand strapped to his right thigh in a leather black holster. An assistant seamstress had tutted disapprovingly when Harry had put his wand in his pant pocket and had whisked to the back of the store to return with the thigh wand holster. The three assistants had then gleefully burned his cast offs in a contained flame, cackling madly in unison when the clothing ignited. Harry prudently did not comment on their actions. There was still so many wizarding customs Harry had difficulty wrapping his head around.

The group demanded to know what had taken him so long as they had been waiting almost an hour for him to come out of the store. Harry answered that he needed to get some more clothes tailored because he had outgrown everything he owned, which wasn't exactly a falsehood. They accepted the answer at face value, although Hermione cast a calculating look in his direction sensing that he wasn't telling them everything. She tactfully did not press for details, for which he was glad. Moments later, true to her nature, Hermione began the discussing her academic pursuits for the year as they made their way over to Flourish and Blotts. When Harry expressed his interest in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes along with his request to the Deputy Headmistress to attempt the 'Supervised Self-Study Program', Hermione was over the moon with pleasure, and offered Harry her complete notes on the subjects.

"It will help you jump start your studies, Harry. And you're going to need it!" Hermione said knowledgeably. "The NEWT preliminary year is even more gruelling than the fifth year at Hogwarts and it only keeps getting harder after that! Students generally pick three to five courses to specialize in from the twelve courses offered, if you count divination as a subject." she said wrinkling her nose.

"Really, between a cryptic centaur and a fraud how does Dumbledore expect us to learn anything? Ron is doing four NEWTs in Transfiguration, Defence Against Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions." Hermione said, spitting the last distastefully with another dark glare directed towards a flushing Ron.

"I myself am planning on doing the maximum seven NEWTs in Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. Ron and I have already already sent in our selections. We'll be getting our timetables at the Feast from Professor McGonagall. How many NEWTs are you going to do Harry?"

"Definitely five, at least," Harry answered. "Transfiguration, Potions, Defence against Dark Arts, Charms and Herbology. Six, if I somehow manage to complete my self-study in Ancient Runes."

"Well, the three of us will have Transfiguration and Potions together at least. But Harry, how did you get interested in Ancient Runes anyway? You didn't show any interest in it last year. So you're not going to try to get your NEWT in Arithmancy then?" Hermione asked.

"Blimey Hermione! Have you gone starkers?" Ron exclaimed. "Five NEWTs is bad enough and the poor bloke is thinking of doing SIX! And you're telling him to do another?!"

"I have just been thinking a lot about pensieves and brooms, and how they work, and I noticed that my Firebolt has a lot of runic inscriptions on it that make it work and so do pensieves," Harry cut in hastily before Hermione could snap at Ron and they could start fighting again. He really was getting tired of refereeing their screaming matches that inevitably left the witch in tears and the wizard in an angry sulk. In the end, it was up to him to play peacemaker and carry messages between the two before they once again came to a truce. Of course within a week the cycle would start all over again.

"It just got me thinking about how runes are the magical equivalent for muggle technology," Harry continued, pointing out the runes inscribed on a racing broom in a window of a store they just walked by. "So I thought I'd give it a try. I'm just taking Arithmancy to help improve my understanding of Ancient Runes."

"That's exactly what Professor Burbage said to us last year! That's our Muggle studies teacher. Honestly, you boys know nothing!" said Hermione, thoroughly disgusted with their ignorance. "But it's really difficult to get a Masters in Ancient Runes, mostly because there aren't that many true Rune Masters in the world, maybe about twenty in wizarding Europe and less than ninety in Asia, Australia, Africa and America combined. They are almost as rare as true Potions Masters."

"What exactly is a Masters, and how do you get it?" Harry asked. _'It sounds a little like the muggle degrees offered by universities.'_

"A 'Mastery', Harry, not a 'Masters'. You apply for a Mastery after you have completed your NEWTs and you become a Master once you finished your studies." Arthur Weasley replied from the cash register where he was paying for Ron and Ginny's books. "You need to be a Master to be able to teach a subject or to apply for some professions. For example, Professor McGonagall is a Master of Transfiguration and Professor Snape has achieved Dual Mastery in Potions and Defence Against Dark Arts. My son Charlie has a Mastery in Draconian studies and Bill has one in Curse breaking." He added smiling fondly.

"But they don't offer Draconian studies or Curse breaking at Hogwarts." Harry said as he edged closer to Hermione. The sympathetic witch moved in between Ginny and him when the redhead tried to take Harry's arm again. Hermione did not have anything other than sisterly feelings for Harry. Being an only child she had always craved siblings, and given her maternal nature she had immediately adopted the too skinny with very large green eyes, and hideous round glasses as her little brother in their first year at Hogwarts. A cold stare from Hermione sent the vivacious redhead back to her father where Arthur set his wayward daughter to placing the purchased books inside a bottomless worn tote bag. Just out of sight, Harry could spot a reporter skulking about the shadows, trying to get a good shot of the Boy-Who-Lived and Harry was pretty sure that Ginny had noticed him as well given that she was trying more actively to smile charmingly at Harry to elicit a response from him as she put the books away.

"You do your Mastery by studying alone intensively in your chosen subject area or by apprenticing yourself to a Master in the field." Ron said, adding his own two knuts worth to the conversation. "There isn't really any set time period needed to study. You can take as long as you like, so long as you register by September for the Mastery examinations held in April. After your registration, they give you your project that you have to complete to prove that you know your field. You need to score at least seventy-five percent to pass."

Harry nodded, mulling over the information, and decided that he still didn't know enough to make up his mind if he wanted to do a Mastery or not.

"Don't worry, Harry." Hermione reassured him. "You still have two years to decide if you want to attempt a Mastery or not. I'll get you a Ministry pamphlet about the testable fields of study, and expected study periods required so you have a better idea and can make an informed decision."

Harry nodded gratefully, and discreetly scanned the crowd inside the bookstore. There were several House-elves shopping for their master in Diagon Alley, so Dobby's presence went completely unnoticed. Given Dobby's ability to make stellar choices through their master-servant bond, Harry felt no need to supervise Dobby's choices. The House-elf discreetly dumped the books in Harry's shopping tote as he passed by him.

It did not miss the young wizard's attention that no other House-elf in the store had as wholesome a complexion as Dobby nor were their eyes as vibrant as his. Certainly not one of them had the happy bounce in their step. Harry noticed Hermione stop and stare pityingly at a proud ancient emaciated House-elf that trudged behind his silk and gem clad mistress shouldering his heavy burden. The poor thing was wheezing for breath obviously on the verge of death judging by its sickly complexion.

"Have you thought about what you will be doing after your NEWTs Harry? Since you didn't know about the Masters program, you must obviously have something else planned." Hermione asked, tearing her eyes away from the spectacle with some difficulty. "I can't decide if I want to go back to the muggle world and get a muggle University degree, or stay here and become a Professor at Hogwarts or apprentice myself to a Medi-witch."

"Of course he has plans!" Ron replied. "He's going to become an Auror like me! Or maybe a Quidditch player... Wouldn't it be awesome to do both!"

"Yes, I noticed Ronald. You only took the minimum required courses needed to become an Auror. It is incredibly 'lucky' that you got an Outstanding in Potions." Hermione observed neutrally looking at Ron down her nose, her bland voice telling everyone that she didn't for a moment believe that it had anything to do with luck or even skill.

"However, Auror selection is highly competitive, so your chances of making it, given your study ethics are slim to none. To become an Auror you need actual skill." She pointed out with cruel practicality. "Nevertheless, given your Ministry connections and the fact that you are a pureblood, you shouldn't have any trouble landing a Ministry job."

This time it was Ron's blue eyes that blazed with anger not just Hermione's, and Harry thought he understood why having finally pieced the clues together.

It made sense… Ron did not have the skill or finesse needed to scrape more than an Acceptable in Potions. And given that Ron's brother was the assistant to the Minister of Magic, it would have been a simple matter for Percy Weasley to alter his baby brother's marks so that he could have a chance at his career of choice. An insufferable pompous prat he may be, but Percy Weasley truly did want the best for his family and was willing to go to great lengths to protect them in his own bureaucratic ways. Did he not after all speak out against Dumbledore in his last letter to Ron?

Percy Weasley was not a fool, Harry recognized that in the ex-Head-boy's last letter and he also knew for a fact that the ambitious Weasley was quite fond of him given that he knew of his hand in Ginny's rescue from Tom Riddle and the Basilisk. It was smart of him to badmouth Harry and praise Umbridge to the skies; a very effective method to bypass Umbridge's mail screenings. Percy was one of the very few people in the wizarding world that was not taken in by Dumbledore's grandfatherly public persona. Harry filed that information away for later consideration. Percy might be useful to him in the future. Harry could feel Isis stirring in her coils as she began to process Harry's memories that had any relation at all to the third born Weasley.

"Are you jealous Hermione? Jealous that I know people in high places that a muggle-born like you doesn't?" Ron asked spitefully.

"I don't need other people to pull my weight, Ronald." Hermione said airily in her superior voice that always succeeded in driving Ron delirious with rage. She finished paying for her purchases. "I will be recognized for my own talents and not because someone used their influence to buy me a good position. And Harry will too. He is a very talented wizard. I'm so proud of you Harry. You got six Outstandings on your OWLs through sheer effort, ability, and nothing else. I'm sure you'll be a good Auror, or a Quidditch player if that's what you want to be."

"I don't know about that…" Harry said demurely, leaving the group to wonder if Harry had a change of heart regarding his career aspirations or if he was being modest about his abilities. Ron in fact voiced the question, and Harry noticed Moody's avid interest in the answer. Thankfully he did not have to reply as right at that moment. Tonks burst into the store, tripping several people and toppling a couple of bookshelves with her legendary clumsiness.

"Woo-hoo, right on time!" Tonks said waving enthusiastically, neatly socking a customer in the eye. "Come on Hermione, I'll apparate you back to HQ. Moody you take Harry and Weasley can take his brats."

"Will do, Tonks." Moody said gruffly as he grasped Harry's shoulders and apparated him to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Moments later, Hermione and Tonks popped in followed by the Weasley trio. Harry roughly pulled away from Moody and stalked through the front door of the rundown mansion without pausing to knock. He owned the place after all. Harry felt the wards of the ancient manor taste his magic and then alter itself to match his magical signature. Harry noticed that Moody did not come in with the other witches and wizards and heard the distinctive popping sound that signified an apparation. Harry snorted. Figures that the loyal dog would want to report to his master at the first chance available.

Allowing the rest of the troupe to head upstairs to settle into their respective rooms, Harry turned to follow the familiar yet peculiar warped magical signature he could feel resting in the largest living room (the manor had several). Harry walked into the living room, and was faced with the hunched figure of Remus Lupin resting his chin on steepled fingers sitting on the couch before the fireplace as he stared into the flames lost in thought. Even at this distance, Harry was able to pick up the distinct sense of a bloodthirsty predator locked away within the man's docile soul, raring for the night of the full moon when it would be released at least in part from its mortal confines. With a heavy heart, Harry noted the frayed, patched and unwashed robes that the werewolf affected along with his three day growth of stubble and worn sunken features.

_'I wasn't close to Sirius, but he was Remus's best friend.'_

"Remus…" he called out softly trying not to startle the sorrowful man.

"Cub!" Remus cried out joyously rising to greet Harry, his face lighting up with a smile that took years off his face. Harry walked into the open arms and allowed himself to be wrapped in the welcoming embrace, bravely ignoring the rancid smell of the unwashed body. The werewolf stepped back and laughed joyously at the changes he observed in his godchild, the last remnant of his childhood friends.

"About time that growth spurt hit!" he said, taking Harry's had in his own. "You had me worried there for a bit being all short and skinny like you were." He affectionately tousled Harry's longish hair with the other and laughed. "In fact, you had me so worried that I talked about it with Dumbledore and he assured me that some children just refuse to put on weight no matter how much you feed them!"

"Yea…" Harry said uneasily, looking into the flames to avoid the gaze of the perceptive werewolf. Little did the man know just how close to the mark he was. Harry had wondered why Remus had never commented upon his skinniness. Figures Dumbledore had something to do with it.

"How have you been holding up?" Harry asked feeling guilty for using his other godfather's demise as an excuse to change the subject.

"I'm fine," Remus said buoyantly, putting on a good-natured smile. "It cheers me up to think of all the good times we shared in the past. Sirius… He'll live on in our memories…"

Harry's heart clenched within his chest. The happy tone of voice contrasted sharply with the heart-rending grief in the werewolf's brown eyes. Sometimes Harry suspected that there was more to the relationship between Sirius and Remus, although he had seen no evidence pointing towards such a thing. Harry distinctly remembered the emotional highs and lows of the night Remus and Sirius had rediscovered each other in the Whomping Willow. The Marauders had been a very close-knit group of friends as was evidenced in their frequent lamentation upon the loss of James Potter and their ready acceptance of his son.

Reacting to the pain, Harry stepped forward impulsively and embraced the startled werewolf, pouring his understanding and compassion into the contact. It felt awkward as Harry was not used to initiating contact with anyone. "It's okay to miss him you know…" he said softly, hoping that the words would somehow help the werewolf deal with his grief. He wasn't used to having to comfort anyone either. "Sirius was like family to you, to us… It's okay to mourn… We'll mourn for now… And later we'll laugh. Sirius would like that. He would want to see us happy, but not before we have cried for him enough. He wouldn't want us to get over him too easily."

Harry heard the soft shaky laugh that escaped Lupin as he once again wrapped his arms about the raven haired boy, the one his inner wolf recognized as his cub. "No, he wouldn't want us to suffer for too long now, would he?" Lupin said softly. Harry tightened his embrace. He could smell the salt of tears he had rubbed onto his sleeve. How long they stood there like that, he did not now, but neither attempted to pull apart, understanding the mutual need for comfort.

"My cub… You've grown up haven't you… not just in body but in spirit too…" Remus murmured, burying his nose in the raven hair, deeply breathing in Harry's scent. "Losing someone you love does that to you," he said reflectively. "So very young… I remember when the three of us were your age. The Marauders we called ourselves… we were so carefree those days… Looking back at that time… We too were sixteen, but we thought ourselves to be adults. But we weren't really… We didn't understand it like you do."

"Remus…" Harry murmured, unsure what to say. He looked up and was startled to find a pair of yellow orbs studying him intently.

"Harry… Professor-" Hermione stopped short upon seeing the scene before her.

"Hmm…?" Lupin said as he slowly disengaged from Harry and took a step backwards, his eyes flashing back to a human brown. "Oh Hermione, it's good to see you again. You look well."

Hermione smiled accepting the compliment, and tactfully did not comment on Remus's haphazard appearance. The man had obviously not been taking good care of himself, being so enshrouded in grief as he was. Hermione was glad that Harry would be here with the werewolf for the month before returning to Hogwarts. Both wizards would benefit from the other's company.

"I apologize for interrupting, but Professor Snape is waiting for Harry in the blue drawing room. He needs to leave quickly for a Potions convention in France and would like a quick word with Harry."

Harry raised an eyebrow. The last time Professor Snape had sought him out at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, it had been to offer Harry Occlumency lessons and after the fiasco last year Harry did not think the dour man would want to see him ever again.

"I'd better go see what he wants." Harry said, turning to Remus.

"Of course." Remus agreed, taking Harry's bottomless bag from him. "You talk to Severus. I'll put your books away upstairs."

For a moment Harry wondered if Remus was the one responsible this year for placing tracking charms on his personal effects, and then was quickly ashamed of his thoughts.

"Harry, is everything alright?" Remus asked concerned, having caught the glint of despair that flitted through Harry's green eyes.

"It's nothing." Harry said walking out of the room to meet his Potions Master, leaving behind a perplexed Hermione and Remus.

As he was about to enter the room, Harry stopped short at the sight of his Potions Professor, staring into the flames of the fireplace from his seat on the couch in the same position that he found Remus in earlier. The similarity in position made the differences in appearance between the two men all the more glaring. Where Lupin's clothes were browns and greys, old and threadbare, the Potion Master's robes were made of the finest and heaviest of black silks; they were of so fine a weave they almost appeared liquid. Peeking out from underneath the robe was a dark red collared silk shirt with ruby cufflinks and black slacks on top of expensive black suede shoes.

_'Potion making,'_ Harry reflected, _'is one of the most lucrative trades in the wizarding world.' _

The image contrasted sharply with the traumatized teenager he had viewed in the pensieve. That boy was obviously in dire straits of poverty if his underclothes were anything to go by. Severus Snape had worked very hard to become the wealthy accomplished Potions Master he was today. The greasiness that resulted from hours of standing over a heated cauldron had been washed out leaving his chin length ebony locks hanging in waves. While Severus Snape may not be considered handsome by contemporary standards, the hook nosed profile did have a distinguished air to him that could not be easily replicated. The dark haired man angled his head so that his obsidian eyes stared into Harry's emerald.

"Professor Snape, you wanted to see me?" Harry said politely as he took two steps forward placing him inside the room.

Snape did not reply immediately as he subjected Harry to a perusal of his own as he silently took in the changes that had come about in Harry's physical appearance over the summer. Unlike everyone else thus far, Snape chose not to comment on Harry's obvious growth spurt. Instead he stared deep into Harry's eyes contemplatively, with neither approval nor disapproval staining his face. Harry fought to not tear his gaze away from the hypnotic obsidian as he felt his mind being probed by the older man.

_'This is it!'_ Harry realized.

This is what he had been waiting for. With Isis's help, Harry had been working on perfecting the form of Occlumency detailed in his book, a technique that specifically called for the use of a trusted mentor that would be allowed access to all parts of his mind, barring nothing sacred or secret. Harry had the advantage of possessing a familiar that was fully grown, ancient, intelligent and powerful and thus it was possible for him to allow Isis to slither through his mental defences unmolested as she helped him shape his mindscape.

The concept was fairly simple although the practise of it required at least two months of training before the results were visible. However, that was mostly because no matter how close the student and mentor may be on an emotional level, there was always the instinctive recoil when two human minds attempted to touch. Also, both student and mentor have their own personal lives to go about, which in itself hindered the progress of the Occlumency lessons. Isis being a snake and Harry a Parselmouth encountered no such psychic recoils, and given Harry's lack of a social life at the Dursleys', the young wizard was able to achieve maximal results in a mere four weeks of intensive training.

After about five minutes of Legilimency, Snape withdrew from Harry's mind with a thoughtful frown. Seeing that an invitation to sit was not forthcoming, Harry walked into the room and took a seat opposite of Snape in another couch.

"This is not what I have taught you, but it is effective nevertheless." Snape murmured at length, in his strangely detached yet decisive fashion, offering neither censorship nor praise with his clipped words. "The Headmaster must have provided alternatives. You make no attempt to prevent invasion into your mind at all, but rather, allow myself to wander freely about your mindscape that you have crafted to resemble a desert. A very realistic desert. Every grain of sand represents a memory, and the more significant ones have been buried deep outside of the reach of a Legilimens."

Here Snape paused significantly.

"Tell me, Mr Potter, how and when in your lifetime did you visit an desert to have such a vivid memory of it, so intense that you are able to capture the scent of the air, the feel of the wind. A beach I could understand, but how something so exotic as an oasis in the middle of an African desert at twilight?"

Harry chose not to answer. He did not want to tell Snape that his bonded familiar was an Egyptian Asp, and the mindscape had been crafted with her assistance.

At length Snape continued when he realized that there were no answers forthcoming. "No matter. Had you completed your training with myself, Mr. Potter, the result would have been that your mindscape would have taken on the form of an impenetrable fortress with heavily guarded and restricted points of entry leaving no memory accessible to another Legilimens. Had you attempted to master the Art by yourself, the result would have looked remarkably similar to your childhood home or maybe your school, wherever place it is that you are most intimately familiar with."

Snape haughtily drew himself up in his seat as he considered the young man before him with faint disapproval.

"What you have accomplished is strange to be in use in this day and age where humankind has come to mistakenly believe that they have triumphed over nature… Such a naturalistic exotic view of the world… this is unexpected in yourself, Mr. Potter. Explain what you have been doing so that we may judge how much harm you have brought upon yourself with this unsupervised training, as I am certain that as an adolescent, you must have many secrets that you will be unwilling to share with your mentor, no matter how… _trusted_."

The act did not fool Harry in the least.

"If had damaged my mind in any way, Professor Snape, I am sure you would have immobilized me by now and would have admitted me to St Mungo's immediately, after fire calling the Dumbledore of course."

"Professor Dumbledore, Mr Potter."

Harry pretended not to hear. "You said it yourself, Professor. If i had been unsupervised, my mindscape would have reflected the place that I would consider my home. My mindscape is a desert where you have been unable to access any of my more private memories despite having been allowed to enter my mind unhindered. Believe me Professor my mentor is a most honorable woman. One with whom I have shared my most intimate memories. And no Professor, I will not give you her name."

Snape's eyes narrowed with anger. "This woman, for all we know she could be allied with the dark lord."

"She isn't a witch. So I think that is highly unlikely. However, you can try looking for her in my mind if you like," Harry offered playfully, deliberately locking stares with the Potions master.

The man wasted no time and immediately dove into Harry's mind. Harry deliberately shifted the time to midnight, and before long the Professor withdrew from his mind, unable to handle the frigid desert night. Professor Snape's lips had turned blue from the cold, but his eyes were glittered bright like a bird's. Harry had seen the same look in Ron's eyes when they played chess, in Hermione's when brewing a particularly challenging potion and in Dumbledore's... well pretty much all the time. He snapped his fingers and summoned a House-elf.

"Rosemary, tea please."

Snape's personal House-elf, whose named was evidently Rosemary laid down a tea service tray on the

coffee table and apparated out.

Harry remembered his manners from the books given to him by Griphook and moved to serve the tea. It was his responsibility as the host. In fact, he really should have offered some himself.

"Milk? Sugar?" he asked politely.

"Black and one cube please." Snape replied.

Harry served himself and held off conversation until their cups were half empty as required by tradition.

"You did not state your reason for visiting me, Professor Snape," Harry stated neutrally. "Although I suspect it was not for the pleasure of my company."

Harry knew that he was doing something wrong, some faint nuance that was not covered in the books judging by the amused twitch at the corner of the Potion master's lips.

At length, Harry finished his cup, and poured himself some more.

"You did not answer my question, Professor Snape."

"I was not aware that a question had been asked, Mr Potter."

"Suit yourself, Professor Snape."

The amused twitch evolved into a full sardonic smirk.

_'The bastard is playing with me. I won't let him bait me.'_

Harry did not miss that Snape's insults lacked their usual vitriol. The man wanted something from him. Snape's lips were no longer blue, so the tea had evidently done it's job. It was then that Harry recalled that when serving a chilled guest a hot beverage (or alcohol), it was polite to wait until the guest had finished their first cup/glass. Snape put down his empty cup.

"Would you like some more, Professor?" Harry asked, feeling the flush of embarrassment steadily climbing the nape of his neck. His ears felt hot.

"Please." Snape stated, his voice dripping condescension. Harry poured a second cup. "I bring you a missive from your Head of House. Minerva knew that I would be coming here and she did not wish to tire your owl."

Harry nodded and accepted the letter from the gloved hand. He wanted to read McGonagall's reply but that would have to wait until Snape had left.

"Is that all?" Harry asked.

"The headmaster requests that I tutor you in wizarding traditions."

The cup slipped from Harry's hand and smashed to pieces on the floor. Harry flicked out his wand and cleaned up the mess. He was legally adult and fully entitled to use his wand, damn it.

"Please leave, Professor Snape."

"Excuse me, Mr Potter." Snape's voiced lowered dangerously.

"I did not stutter, Professor Snape. I do not need lessons in good behavior from you. And as I have said before, I very much doubt that you would willingly wish to be inflicted by by company. You must have many things that require your immediate attention. I would advise you to attend to them immediately."

Snape rose to his feet, eye flashing with anger.

"Do not for a moment believe, Mr Potter, that I would put aside my personal quests for the Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived-"

"Then you agree with me," Harry cut in, shaking with rage. "You have other business that requires your attention."

_'How dare Dumbledore imply that his manners were worse Snape's? How dare Dumbledore imply that he was incapable of learning wizarding traditions from a book designed for eight year olds?'_

Snape looked livid. His lips were stretched thin. He was about to say something when his eyes focused at a point behind Harry.

"Lupin," he hissed softly.

"Severus," Remus replied cordially, looking between the two angry wizards. "Is something the matter?"

"Professor Snape was telling me that he has some urgent business," Harry fibbed. "Dumbledore wanted him to give me private lessons, but the Professor has other engagements."

Remus smiled at Snape.

"Severus, it is so kind of you to stop by! I see that you are going to the Potions convention in France. I heard that you are doing a presentation on Wolfsbane potion."

Snape sharply jerked his head and tossed a glass vial to the werewolf which Harry assumed was Wolfsbane potion. "Good day, to you both." Snape he muttered angrily. He strode over to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of Floo powder from the fireplace.

"Professor wait."

"What is it Potter?"

"I apologize. I am not angry with you, you are just the messenger. I shouldn't have been so rude. I was angry with the one whose wishes you were representing today. I am sure you understand misplaced anger."

"You call that an apology, Mr Potter?" Snape snarled, not even mildly appeased. He did not miss the reference to the late James Charles Potter.

"It was given in complete sincerity," Harry said stolidly, meeting the Potion master's gaze frankly.

Snape flung the Floo powder into the Fireplace. "Number Twenty-Three International Apparation Port," he stated with calmness he did not feel and stepped into the swirling green flames.

"Harry, is everything okay between you and Severus?" Remus asked mildly.

"I'm not sure."

"Do you want to talk about it?" the werewolf offered.

"No." Harry said bluntly. He would talk this over with Isis later. Remus looked a little hurt and it made him feel guilty, but Harry reminded himself that he still did not know if Remus was spying on him for Dumbledore.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

Harry swept past the werewolf and mounted the stairs two steps at a time. Harry threw open his school trunk, and sure enough someone had taken the opportunity to refresh the tracking charms on Harry's undergarments.

"Harry, do you want a game of chess..." Ron took one look at Harry's face and backed away. "I guess now isn't a good time."

Ron closed the door behind him. "Hey Hermione, want a game of chess?" Harry heard him call.

Not knowing when Harry would once again have some privacy, Harry broke the wax seal on McGonagall's letter and spread it open.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Your concern for my health is most appreciated, and I assure you that I am now fully recovered as I had spent the entire summer under Madam Pomfrey's expert care.

I offer you my hearty congratulation, Mr. Potter for having scored nine OWLs, and assure you that you do indeed qualify for the Preliminary NEWTs Herbology class as Professor Sprout demands an Exceeds Expectations for class admittance. I have attached your timetable for the coming year to this letter. I request you not to share your timetable with your peers until you are at Hogwarts and they should receive their own. I am forwarding your schedule and syllabus to yourself early so that you may have the opportunity to judge whether you will be able to set aside sufficient time for you're the 'Supervised Self Study' Program (SSS) that you wished to partake in this year. Professor Vector (Arithmancy), Professor Babbling (Ancient Runes) and myself will join you in a conference when you return to Hogwarts, to discuss your self study goals and to assign appropriate testing dates and assignment formats.

As for your final request regarding your housing facilities this year, Mr. Potter, your apologies in regards to your strong language was not required as I fully appreciate the unwanted attention you find yourself subjected to frequently not only from the general public but from your schoolmates as well. As such, I fully approve of your decision to acquire a private suite for yourself this year. I shall take you to your rooms (a rather charming set overlooking the Herbology gardens I might add with a single bedroom, bathroom, living room and study) after the Hogwarts feast when the first year students are being escorted by the Prefects to their dorm rooms.

I admit Headmaster Dumbledore can be rather unreasonable when your physical and mental well-being is at stake, and you are correct in pointing out that simply by remaining on Hogwarts grounds you are protected enough. We look forward to your continued presence at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter, and I join you in your foolish hope for a quiet year. The definition of normalcy at Hogwarts is questionable at best. Your cooperation in the endeavor is especially valued. May you have a productive year at Hogwarts.

- Professor Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts; Gryffindor Head of House

_'One thorn out of my side.'_

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and let the anger bleed out of his system. Harry steeled himself for a month spent at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, dealing with a moping werewolf, his best friends' constant bickering and Ginny's advances. Harry could understand Dumbledore petitioning Hermione and Ron's parents for their company while Harry stayed at the safe-house, but that did not explain Ginny's presence.

Harry scripted a quick note to Gringotts.

Dear Griphook,

Please provide me with a visitor log for all of my properties since the night when I was orphaned. Also, please attach instructions as to how I can control who may or may not enter my property. This is not an immediate priority. Please have the list ready by the end of September.

Thank you.

- Harry Potter

Harry summoned Dobby, who immediately apparated away to Gringotts. He raised his wand and cast a locking charm on the door, and not a moment too soon. On the other side of the door, Harry could hear Ginny calling for him to open the door and let her in. A few moments later Hermione's voice floated through the door as she dragged her away for whatever reason.

Harry sighed gustily.

_'It is going to be a long month.'_

Harry felt Isis sympathetically wrap her magic closer to his soul, which was how Harry fell asleep that evening.

O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O

_**Reviews and Constructive Criticisms are greatly appreciated.**_

O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O


	3. Chapter 03

O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O

_**For disclaimer, acknowledgments and key features, please refer to Chapter 1.**_

O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O

**Transcendence**

_by oStilloDreamingo_

Chapter 3 – Return to Hogwarts

Sunday, September 1st, 1996

O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O

Harry was feeling patently ridiculous. Sitting across from him was fifth year Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood; the only other occupant of the thestral-drawn carriage.

"Why are you hiding, Harry?" Luna asked curiously, perfectly unconcerned with the magical cloak that protected Harry from the gazes of 98 percent of the wizarding population. If you looked closely into her pale grey eyes, floating in them you would find tiny of flecks of silver. It somehow figured that Harry and Luna would be part of the 2 that was unaccounted for. Statistically speaking and assuming that the maximum student population at Hogwarts was 280 individuals, that meant that there were 3.6 more people at Hogwarts that should have the mage-sight ability. Well, there was Albus Dumbledore, but he counted as a teacher.

"Ron and Hermione were both riding the Hogwarts Express in the Prefects' compartment," Harry explained. "My fan club became a little overzealous in their attempts to keep me company," he laughed self-deprecatingly. "So I put on my Invisibility cloak and hid for the entire train ride and hid in the wagon lady's compartment. I'm still hiding from them right now."

"You could have shared my compartment." Luna offered, smiling dreamily. "No one would have disturbed us."

Harry picked up on the melancholy in her voice, but nevertheless followed her gaze out into the forest. He could see centaurs off in the distance watching the procession of carriages. Harry thought that the powerfully built chestnut centaur might be Magorian, but it was difficult to tell at this distance. Little wisps of silver and gold flashed through the dense foliage, followed by the almost bell-like sound of stampeding hooves.

"Luna, I'm not ashamed of being seen with you, you know." Harry said quietly. He guessed the silver flashes to be full-grown unicorn stallions and mares and the golden ones to be the foals.

Luna stiffened just a bit and looked at Harry straight into his eyes and smiled sincerely. "I know that, Harry." She looked off into the forest again.

"Luna, since when do you have mage-sight?"

"Since I was nine. It awakened the night my mother died."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Harry slipped the cloak off his shoulders and folded the watery material into his bag. From the carriages behind and in front of them, Harry heard excited squeals of the younger years. Luna's tranquil expression looked troubled for a moment and then sad and then melted back into its original serenity.

"Aren't you going to ask me when my I got my mage-sight?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't really matter now, does it?," asked Luna rhetorically.

Harry was not blind to the sadness in Luna's eyes. She was obviously remembering her mother; the Potions mistress who lost her life during an accident in her laboratory, leaving her nine year old daughter as the sole witness to the tragedy.

"My father and I went hunting for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack." Luna tipped her head high, forcing the tears flow back into her eyes, not allowing them to spill down her face. Her smile became warm as she deliberately lost herself in pleasant memories. "We were in Sweden. My father and I saw them out of the corner of our eyes a couple of times, but they always disappeared when we chased after them. They are playful creatures... they like playing tag and hide-and-seek the best."

"Your father has mage-sight as well?" Harry asked.

"He does." Luna replied and then she continued on describing the adventure. Luna did not have a single dishonest bone in her body, but she did see the world differently that most people. Harry politely listened to the improbable adventures of the Lovegoods with the vague awareness that there was probably no one else at Hogwarts that would listen to Luna's tales without overtly or covertly disbelieving her.

When they reached Hogwarts, Harry gave Luna a hasty good-bye, slipped on his Invisibility cloak. He darted into an alcove where he remained hidden while the students got off their carriages.

"Good evening, Mr Potter," Firenze greeted, much to Harry's annoyance. Just how more people was he going to come across that the Invisibility cloak would fail to have any effect on? Harry looked into the pair of astonishingly blue eyes and guessed that it probably had something to do with the fact that Firenze was a nonhuman. Did that mean that the centaurs in the forest could see him too?

"Good evening, Professor," Harry greeted the centaur who came to stand near the alcove where Harry hid, eyes resting on the line of first years gathered near the lake. Harry followed his gaze to the little first years who were staring at Firenze with unabashed curiosity. One of them even fainted outright. Harry guessed that the little boy was probably a muggle-born. "Was I that small when we first met?"

"You were." Something like a smile briefly flittered across the palomino centaur's face. "And your eyes were as big."

Harry studied the centaur's well defined face and admitted to himself that Lavender and Parvati were right; Firenze was truly handsome a individual. Harry couldn't help it when his eyes came to rest on the hoof shaped shadow that rested directly above the centaur's heart. Before he knew it his hand had reached out to gingerly rested his fingertips on the mark.

"Does it hurt?" he asked softly, surprised at his own daring. It felt smooth, almost satiny, like a burn scar.

The centaur did not answer, but he wrapped his hand around Harry's and held it there. Harry remembered the almost coltish centaur boy he had met in the Forbidden forest in his first year. Firenze had matured since. His shoulders had broadened and maybe he stood a little bit taller.

"Will it heal?" Harry asked, pulling his hand away from the gentle grasp, unsure if he had committed a breach of etiquette. Firenze did not seem to take offense, and Harry did not feel at all discomfited under the steady unblinking stare.

"It will, eventually."

Harry walked towards the great hall, the centaur following close behind him, his hooves clicking rhythmically against the flagstone. The parted ways once past the huge double doors. Firenze made his way to the teachers' high table, and Harry quietly slipped in between Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table and removed his Invisibility cloak.

"Mate, where have you been?" Ron called, thumping him on his back. "We've been looking for you!"

"Around..." said Harry, grinning insincerely at the welcoming smiles and greetings that came from more than half the student body in the Great Hall. "Hiding..."

Hermione snorted, effectively tuning out the world as she lost herself in the book Harry had loaned her regarding Animagus transformations. Ron had blanched at the thickness of the tome and had backed out of wanting to attempt the transformation.

Harry watched each of the thirty two first year students be sorted one by one, joining his house-mates in welcoming the new Gryffindors with thunderous applause. He gave a sigh of relief as the last child was called forward for his sorting.

"Wayne, Joseph."

"SLYTHERIN!" proclaimed the magical hat and the little brunette wizard uncertainly made his way to the Slytherin table, welcomed by a short polite applause from his house-mates alone.

"I haven't read about any pureblood family by that name..." Hermione said thoughtfully, looking up from the book she was reading.

"There aren't any." Neville replied, looking and sounding troubled. "My Gran says that there are only three pureblood children entering Hogwarts this year."

"Just three? Where are all the rest?" Harry heard Dean ask. He remembered that as a muggle-born, Dean was isolated from the wizarding world during the summer much like himself.

"Last year, two muggle-borns were sorted into Slytherin," said Seamus, looking worried himself. "My mum says that all the pureblood families with young children are moving out of England and settling everywhere else... France, America, Germany, Australia, you name it!"

"They are all worried about being recruited by the Dark Lord based on their lineage purity." Parvati added. "Our parents wanted to pull Padma and I from Hogwarts and transfer us to a magical academy in India...!"

"My mum and dad are in France, staying with my grandparents." Lavender added. "They think that Hogwarts is the safest place for me, that's why I'm here. They were considering transferring me to Beauxbatons, but Professor McGonagall talked them out of it."

The conversation that followed was much the same as each young witch and wizard shared what they had heard during the summer. Harry learned that while he had been cooped away within the Dursley residence and subsequently the Order of the Phoenix HQ, it seemed that the entire wizarding England was slowly becoming shrouded in an atmosphere of concealed hysteria. The last war was still fresh in the memories of the adults, and after Voldemort's appearance at the Ministry of Magic, Minister Fudge could no longer deny his return. The Daily Prophet reporters were actively hounding both Fudge and Dumbledore for information on what was being done to protect the citizens.

Harry turned around when he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder.

"Carmichael... congratulations." Harry said, eyeing the Head Boy badge pinned to the blue and bronze tie. "What can I do for you?"

"Just Eddie, please." The blue-eyed brunette said licking his lips nervously. "Headmaster Dumbledore asked to see you in his office."

_'And the reason he couldn't just send an owl is because...?'_ Harry thought, mildly annoyed.

Eddie it seemed was not done speaking. He kept glancing furtively at the Ravenclaw table. Harry followed his gaze and immediately wished he hadn't. Cho was staring straight at him with a look in her eyes that made him uncomfortable. Marietta's hand was resting on her elbow supportively. A hush had fallen over the entire hall as every student waited with baited breath to find out what was happening in the romantic life of the Boy-Who-Lived.

_'I don't have time for this.'_ Harry thought, now deeply annoyed. He fluidly rose to his feet.

"Did Dumbledore say when he wanted to see me?"

"He hadn't, but umm... Cho wanted me to tell you-"

"He probably meant right now," he cut in curtly. "I'll go see what he wants."

Harry brushed past Eddie and headed for the high table, ignoring the hushed whispers that arose from every table. He could easily pick out the his name and Cho's along with the phrases 'broke up', 'before the summer', 'after the summer', 'Ginny Weasley', 'Marietta Edgecombe', etc. Harry felt the soothing press of Isis's magic against his soul and derived some comfort from the brief contact.

"Should I assume that the Headmaster has already summoned you, Mr Potter?" McGonagall asked rhetorically, as she came down to join him. "Let us not keep him waiting then. Come along."

Harry followed the Animagus out of the Great Hall, releasing a breath that be had been holding unconsciously.

"Is everything alright, Mr Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't like it. The rumours and whispers." Harry replied honestly.

"That is what Albus wished to spare you when he sent you to live with your relatives," McGonagall pointed out.

"That does not excuse him, Professor," said Harry, glancing sharply at McGonagall before looking away. "He never checked to see if I was happy or well."

McGonagall sighed, "Indeed, he never did no matter how I urged him."

She let the matter rest. The walk to the Headmaster's office was a quiet one. She smiled at Mrs Norris who came over to twine around her ankles affectionately.

"An Animagus shares a bond of sorts with their affiliates," McGonagall explained, seeing the look of surprise on Harry's face. "As a cat Animagus, I share a sympathy with felines, the way you as a Parselmouth do with serpents."

"Can you speak cat?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

"Heavens, no! I can only understand them somewhat when I am in my cat form."

The Gargoyle stepped aside for McGonagall without a password and gave Harry a filthy look as preceded her inside at her request.

"Harry, my dear boy. Come, have a seat," Dumbledore called jovially. His voice took on a note of confusion when he noticed the Animagus behind him, "And Minerva... this is unexpected."

"Please do not act so surprised, Albus. He is of my House," McGonagall said tartly. "Why should it be unexpected? I always accompany my charges in a meeting with the Headmaster."

_'She does? So where was she all these years?'_ Harry wondered. His unvoiced question was answered soon enough.

"Of course, Minerva. But you see, as always, there are certain matters of a delicate nature that I must discuss with Harry alone. So if you could please excuse us..." Dumbledore said, looking and sounding genuinely contrite.

"Albus, what is the meaning of this?" came the annoyed voice of Snape from one of the high-backed chairs.

"Is Severus to be included in this private discussion as well, Albus?" McGonagall asked archly.

"Yes, it concerns him as well." Dumbledore said shamelessly. "Now, if you could please excuse us, Minerva..."

"I don't mind Professor McGonagall staying, Professor Dumbledore." Harry piped in, not wanting to be left alone with Snape or Dumbledore. Harry had no intention of facing either man without having the counsel of his familiar close at hand. In her absence, McGonagall would serve just as well.

Dumbledore looked annoyed, and took his seat. There was only one chair left, which Harry offered McGonagall out of deference and then transfigured a chair for himself out of some of the broken knick-knacks that littered the office; evidence of Harry's explosion last term. Evidently House-elves were not permitted to clean in here.

"In light of recent events, it is imperative that Harry and Severus continue their private lessons this year." Dumbledore said, plainly leaving out anything that may clue in McGonagall as to the content of those lessons.

"Private lessons?" McGonagall asked raising an eyebrow. "What kind of private lessons, Albus. And why does this involve Severus? Moreover, as his Head of House, why was I not notified in advance."

"It had not been necessary, Minerva." said Dumbledore.

McGonagall gave Dumbledore a frigid look.

"Please enlighten me then, Albus. Why did you feel the need to call upon Mr Potter here in such a needlessly dramatic fashion, using the Head Boy no less?"

"It has been brought to my attention that Harry needs to be educated in wizarding laws and traditions. And more importantly, in the light of Voldemort's return," McGonagall and Snape flinched and Harry discreetly rolled his eyes, "Harry needs to be trained in the arts of battle. Severus will I believe make an excellent teacher for Harry. I have arranged rooms for him in the dungeon next to Severus's quarters so that they may meet without any hindrance."

There was a moment of silence in the office as everyone tried to digest those words.

"Albus, how dare you? Let me see if I understand," McGonagall spluttered. "You did not feel it _necessary _to inform me that you will be moving a student of my House. You did not feel it _necessary _to inform me that you will be training him, and only him alone in battle magic?"

"Minerva, please," Dumbledore said placatingly. "These measures need to be taken if Harry is to be ready to face the dark lord in time-"

"Only Harry Potter?" Snape cut in silkily. "What about the rest of the student body? What of my Slytherins? Who will care for them while I train the 'Hero of Prophecy'? You know that my serpents will be the first to be targeted once the war breaks out."

There was another ugly silence, this time broken by Harry himself.

"I agree with Professor Snape," he said surprising everyone. "If there will be a battle, I will not be the only person fighting. Everyone needs to be trained not just me. Besides, I thought it was the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's job to fight dark wizards. I'm just a student."

"Harry, my dear boy! In light of the Prophesy-"

"What Prophesy, Albus?" McGonagall cut in.

"You don't know?" "He didn't tell you?" Snape and Harry asked simultaneously.

"Those words were meant for your ears alone, my boy," Dumbledore explained.

"The Prophesy made by Sybill," said Snape, ignoring Dumbledore's pointed look telling him to shut up.

McGonagall looked appalled. "That woman is _not_ a Seer."

"No she isn't," Harry agreed. "But she is a medium. Professor Trelawney can't control her visions, and she can't even remember them once they are over."

"A medium... I see, that would explain a few things..." McGonagall muttered under her breath. "What is this Prophesy Albus is so hung up on?"

"If Professor Dumbledore would pull out his Pensieve I can show you."

"Minerva, is this really necessary?"

"Your Pensieve please, Albus," McGonagall said firmly. "If you will not cooperate, I can ask Severus to bring his."

Dumbledore knew when to give up it seemed. He went to the cupboard and pulled out the pensieve and added in the silver thread of memory. Trelawney's sepulchral voice, several octaves deeper than usual said the words, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies. The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

"I see..." McGonagall said thoughtfully. "When was this prophesy made?"

"June 17th, 1979." Snape answered crisply.

McGonagall glanced at Snape. "You mean before the Dark Lord's first defeat? But does that not mean that the Prophesy has already come true? The dark lord has been 'vanquished' once at the hands of Mr Potter. What I find troubling about the prophesy is the last part, 'either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives'."

Dumbledore nodded. "Which is why Harry needs to be trained," he intoned gravely. "It is his destiny to face Voldemort once again. If he is to survive the battle, he will need to prepared."

McGonagall snorted softly. "Please, Albus. The prophesy has no mention of 'when' this legendary battle will take place, not to mention that we do not know if the word 'die' in the prophesy is being used as a metaphor. Everybody knows that Prophesies always have hidden meanings behind them. And if there is to battle, it will not just be Mr Potter who will be battling evil wizards and witches, the entire population of Hogwarts and wizarding England will be pulled into the fray just like the last battle and the battles before. The ministry has so generously provided an Auror as a DADA teacher this year. I will speak with Gilbert and have practicals arranged for the school en masse to prepare them for such a conflict."

Dumbledore looked flummoxed for a moment, and then seemed to sag and age before their eyes.

"It still stands that Harry will be the one confronting Voldemort directly. Special training is required to be able to survive such an encounter."

"The dark lord has years of knowledge and training far beyond anything we will be able to provide Mr Potter." McGonagall scoffed. "If and when Mr Potter must face the dark lord, he will have a contingency of Aurors behind him, and you know very well that it will be foolish in the extreme to house Mr Potter so close to the Slytherin dormitories. I have already arranged for rooms for Mr Potter. If that is everything, good day to you, Albus. Come along, Mr Potter."

McGonagall rose to her feet with Harry following at her heels.

"Good evening, Professors." Harry called behind him.

"Special training indeed!" McGonagall groused once they were safely out of earshot. "As if I could choose to protect just one of my students. It is the responsibility of the Hogwarts staff to protect each and every student, regardless, blood status, house or even prophesies!" She glanced at Harry from the corner of her eyes. "I dare say, Mr Potter, that you have not had dinner before leaving the Great Hall. We will have dinner in my office. I will call for Professors Vector and Babbling, and we can discuss your Self Study Program."

"That would be fine, Professor." Harry said, momentarily distracted when he felt Isis apparate into his robes and over his shirt. She wrapped herself about his torso. Harry felt her sift through his very recent memories.

_**:The witch isss correct.: **_said Isis. _**:In prophesssiesss, 'Death' isss frequently a metaphor. It could mean anything; the end of an era, the end of a life or even sssimply a change of heart..:**_

McGonagall paused in her steps and glanced significantly at Harry's belly. "I retain the advance hearing capabilities of my Animagus form at all times, Mr Potter. We will discuss your companion as well." She picked up her pace, making Harry scramble to keep up with her.

_**:I'm sssorry Harry. I didn't realizzze that shshshe would hear me.:**_

_:Don't worry about it, Isis. Professor McGonagall despises prejudice. I'm pretty sure she won't object to you.:_

_**:I misssed you Harry. I could hear, and feel you, but I couldn't sssee you!:**_

Harry sighed. _:Remus is a werewolf, and his sense of smell is very strong, and I'm pretty sure he won't like it if he found out that I have a snake familiar. If Remus found out, I'm pretty sure he would have told Dumbledore, and I don't want that happening. He would use that as an excuse to say that I am turning 'dark'.:_

Isis laughed. _**:I find thisss human preoccupation with light and dark ssso very ssstrange. You cannot have one without the other.:**_

_:Isis, very little about the wizarding world is logical.:_

Harry sat down at the table and McGonagall snapped her fingers summoning a House-elf. Predictably Dobby answered and brought them both a sumptuous meal. McGonagall had Dobby take notes to the two professors, asking for their presence as soon as they were done with their meals.

Dinner with McGonagall had not been as much of an ordeal as Harry had expected it to be. Unlike Dumbledore, McGonagall did not ask any personal questions. She had been more concerned about the snake being poisonous and that it may affect Harry's social life adversely to be seen with it.

"Isis is very independent, Professor. And she will not be seen unless she wants to be seen." Harry promised. "And like any familiar, she won't harm anyone unless they try to harm me.

Isis, who was now peeking out her head from inside Harry's shirt nodded her head vigorously.

"She seems to understand English..." McGonagall said dubiously. "Is that not a little strange for a serpent raised in Egypt?"

"She doesn't really understand English herself, or Egyptian either." Harry explained. "She is using my mind to translate your words into Parseltongue. Snakes cannot really learn a language outside of their own. Their minds are not built to support it. They can answer to a word or two like pets, but full sentences would confuse an unbonded serpent."

"I see..." McGonagall murmured. "And how is she able to serve you?"

"Mostly, she is my sounding board. She listens to what I have to say and helps me think things through. She can also protect my mind from Legilimency." Harry frowned when Isis pushed a particular memory to the front of his mind. "And she is also able to refresh my memory so to speak. For example, she just reminded me that as having recently entered my age of majority, my criminal history should have been cleared. Is there any way of checking for this?"

McGonagall nodded and summoned a scroll from a bookcase. "At Hogwarts, we use this scroll to screen staff candidates and transfer students for academic and criminal history." She opened the blank scroll, which Harry noted was inscribed along the spine in runes much like the chalice used by the goblins.

"Show me: Hadrian James Potter," she intoned, pointing her wand at the scroll. Immediately words began inking themselves onto the scroll as if an invisible hand was writing them. The scroll lengthened to accommodate all the information regarding Harry's past dealings with the ministry. She frowned thoughtfully as she read spent a few moments reading through the ministry notes, her brow furrowing with consternation. "This is unacceptable," she said quietly, "My goddaughter is Amelia Bones, the current minister of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I will contact her and have your criminal history cleared. You have my oath." McGonagall said, pointing the wand to her heart.

Harry smiled uncertainly. McGonagall was obviously deeply upset if she went so far as to give him her witch's oath. A knock sounded on the door, and the Ancient Runes and Arithmancy professors let themselves in.

After an hours worth of discussions regarding Harry's syllabus and testing dates in both subjects later, Harry allowed himself to be led to his new rooms by Dobby. Harry looked around, memorizing the portraits taking note of the path they were taking. He had never used these hallways in the dark.

"Headmaster sent Master Harry's trunk to dungeons, but Dobby brought it to Master Harry's new rooms."

McGonagall had thoughtfully provided Harry with a snake as a portrait door guardian. Harry quickly set a Parseltongue password, walked in and took a look around. It was all pretty Spartan. There was an unimaginative black leather sofa set and coffee table before a brick fireplace in the small living room. The bedroom came with a simple black four-poster bed, a matching armoire into which Dobby was putting away his clothes. There was a study table near the window, from which he could see the Herbology gardens as promised. In the bathroom, once again done in black was the only allowance to luxury; a jacuzzi.

A girl given the same room would have been absolutely horrified, but Harry personally couldn't care less. The Dursley home was picture perfect with the blatant exception of Harry's tiny bedroom, which held only a rickety table, creaky bed and beat-up cupboard which the Dursleys had mean-spiritedly scrounged up from somewhere. His new rooms on the other hand, were functional and private, and that was all he cared for.

_**:I have looked around the cassstle. There are many hidden pathwaysss that can be opened only by a ssserpent or a Parssselmouth, but all of them are located on the sssecond floor and below.: **_Isis said, settling before the lit fireplace. She strongly disliked the cold stone floor, and Harry made a note to get her a rug of some sort to rest on. _**:All of them form an interconnected maze leading to the Chamber of SSSecretsss. There aren't any other sssecret chambersss that I could find. Every other room in the cassstle have open accesss. The Chamber of SSSecretsss itssself is underground on the sssame level asss the dungeonsss.:**_

Harry settled into the couch. _:And the basilisk cadaver?:_

_**:The extractionsss are about halfway complete. Dobby ssshould be done in another three to four weeksss.:**_

Harry nodded. He needed to come up with something else for Dobby to do once he was done with extracting the basilisk cadaver of blood, poison, muscle, organs, etc.

Dobby hadn't been kidding when he said that House-elves were meant to serve. For a House-elf to be at peak power, they needed to be bonded to a witch or wizard. Regular work to House-elves was like regular food to humans; it was vital to their existence. Taking the metaphor further, being underworked or overworked had results similar to being starved or becoming obese respectively. Neither situation was beneficial or desirable, although most House-elves preferred to be 'obese' rather than to 'starve'. This was the reason why most abused House-elves made no attempt to free themselves from their masters. The few House-elves that did somehow become liberated from their abusive masters typically choose to ally themselves with magical schools, hospitals or other wizarding institutions, In this way they were able to work constantly for wizardkind without actually being properly bonded to one of their number.

With the Basilisk cadaver taken care of, Harry glanced at the schedule Professors Vector and Babbling had prepared for him and sighed. Maybe Ron was right, he was mad for wanting to take OWL courses on top of his NEWT courses. Arithmancy is offered in year three as an elective, and Harry had until December to finish the third year book. If he didn't finish and score at least an outstanding, Professor Vector threatened to expel him from the program. Professor Babbling had apologetically informed Harry that she would have to do the same for her course as Ancient Runes and Arithmancy syllabus were made to be taken side by side. Harry was glad that he had over the summer finished reading up on more than half of his sixth year texts, freeing up time for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

A quick 'tempus' revealed the time to be only half past six. Harry surveyed the Marauders' map. It looked like the prefects were done showing the first years around the castle and most everyone had returned to their dormitories with a few exceptions here and there. Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville were sitting in the circle in the Gryffindor common room. Harry guessed that they were probably playing exploding snaps. Hermione on the other hand was heading to the library, ready to get a jump start on assignments, even though classes had yet to begin. Harry slipped on his Invisibility cloak and headed to the library. Hermione did after all generously offer to give him all her notes only a month ago, and from the look of things, he was going to need all the help he could get.

O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O

Thursday, September 26th, 1996

O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O

The days flew by quickly, and Harry found himself spending more and more time under the cover of his Invisibility cloak. It had become common knowledge that Harry had come into his inheritance recently and was therefore filthy rich, which meant that pretty much every gold digger in castle were now vying for Harry's attention. Harry had very quickly gone from being 'That shrimpy kid with messy hair and glasses that the Daily Prophet says is a nut' to 'Oh my god! He's so rich, which makes him incredibly sexy! I want him! And did I mention he is rich?'. The Daily Prophet kept sending him requests for interviews which he kept ignoring.

Two weeks into the term, Harry had made the mistake of inviting Ron over to his rooms. The redhead had to his astonishment turned up with overnight supplies in hand. Harry had allowed him to stay over for a week, after which Harry grew sick of him and threw him out. Ron refused to apologize for turning Harry's rooms into party central and Harry refused to allow Ron back into his rooms. Hermione refused to side with either boy. Needless be it to say that the three of them were currently not on speaking terms. These were partly responsible for Harry's presence near the lake one chilly Autumn evening. Isis chose to lounge before the fireplace, her cold-blooded nature making it difficult to move about once the sun went down.

Harry was sitting on a boulder wearing his Invisibility cloak, and was discreetly working on transfiguring a fist sized rock into a pink cotton ball. The mass and colour transformation was the easy part, but spinning the fibres into a delicate lattice was hard work. He could get it done in fifteen minutes, but McGonagall found it completely unacceptable for the process to take more than thirty seconds. Harry understood now what Dobby meant when he said that Harry would not be able to become an Animagus. He really was his mother's child and simply did not have the innate talent for Transfiguration that the Marauders with the exception of Remus seemed to share. Well, actually he wasn't particularly gifted at Potions or Charms either. He was good at practically everything, but great at none. As the saying went, 'jack of all trade, ace of none'.

Sitting scarcely three feet away from him staring at the night sky was Firenze, who had for most of the evening politely pretended not to notice Harry's presence. "It is curfew. Should you not perhaps return to your rooms, Mr Potter?" the centaur asked, eyes still locked on the heavens.

Harry cast a 'tempus' and was amazed to see that it was exactly 9 o'clock. He wondered how the centaur was able to tell so exactly.

"The curfew rule only applies to fifth year and under." Harry replied. "The castle is a really quiet, creepy and dark at night, so most students don't like being outside their dormitories."

Well, some pairs and triads of sixth years were probably making use of empty classrooms for trysting, but the Professors for the most part liked to pretend they knew nothing of these happenings. Sixth and seventh years and a handful of fifth years past their sixteenth birthdays were adults by wizarding law, and the professors really had no say in their choice of partners. The founding wizards and witches had the foresight to place strong enchantments over the entire school to prevent student pregnancies.

Checking to make sure that the coast was clear, Harry slipped his cloak off his shoulders. He looked at Firenze with frank admiration. He looked beautiful at all times, but was at night he was absolutely stunning. The light of the moon and stars bleached palomino coat and ash blonde hair silver and lent an unearthly glow to his sapphire blue eyes. Harry tried to guess his age. He couldn't be all that much older than Harry considering that he was an adolescent when Harry was eleven.

"Do you like it here, at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

The centaur's features did not shift much, but Harry thought he looked amused. He spoke much the same way he moved; soft, slow and deliberate.

"It is different from what I expected. Human notions of divination are very queer and quite comical."

Harry snorted softly, reading between the lines easily. Trelawney did not impress him. Harry practised his transfiguration late into the night and at the end of three hours was able to cut the time down to the five minutes. Harry estimated that by the end of the week, he would be able to bring it down to the requisite thirty seconds. Harry had been so focused on his Transfiguration that he did not notice anything until it was too late.

"Hello Harry."

Harry turned to look at the young witch. Her dark hair shone under the moonlight and her eyes held a familiar misty shine.

"Cho..." he acknowledged. Harry didn't know what else to say. He had been deliberately avoiding her since term began, which wasn't particularly difficult given that she was a year above him and in a different House.

Cho looked at Firenze dubiously and then sat down on the boulder beside Harry.

"It is a beautiful night, isn't it." Cho commented offhandedly.

Her face lifted to the sky. Harry suspected that she knew she looked beautiful like that, pale skin framed by dark glossy hair, perfect sea-shell ears exposed, the smooth column of her neck arched back. She turned to give a Harry a searching look.

"Yea, it's nice..." Harry agreed, feeling really uncomfortable. He jumped when Cho placed her hand on his.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry snapped, pulling his hand away as if it had been scalded. Cho's eyes began watering up. "Cho, don't you dare start crying again."

"I can't help it!" she cried. "Why must you always act so beastly?"

"If I am so beastly, why are you talking to me?" Cho broke down in tears.

Harry sighed in frustration. "Cho, just stop crying. You're getting all snotty."

"The least you could do is offer a handkerchief!"

"Use your own bloody handkerchief," Harry said, utterly unsympathetic.

Cho started crying harder, but pulled out a handkerchief from inside her robes and cried into it.

"You really should stop crying. You're face is getting all red and blotchy."

"You're awful." Cho cried out in frustration, and then took off running to the castle.

Harry made absolutely no attempt to stop her. Beside him Firenze was convulsing with mirth.

"Firenze that wasn't funny," Harry said crossly. "Stop laughing."

A chuckle escaped the centaur and he wiped away a tear. "You will not find a good mate if you do not treat your partner with more kindness, Harry."

"She isn't my partner. We broke up last year while Umbridge was still around." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Nevertheless, it does not excuse your behavior."

Harry glared at the centaur who just smiled back in response.

"I'm going to bed now. Good night, Firenze."

"Very well. Good night, Harry."

It wasn't until much later when Harry's eyes were heavy with sleep did he realize that that the centaur had addressed him by his given name and he had in turn failed to address Firenze by his title.

_'He must be very lonely,'_ was his last thought before sleep claimed him for the night.

O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O

_**Reviews and Constructive Criticisms are greatly appreciated.**_

O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O O--o--o--O


	4. Chapter 04

O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O

_**For disclaimer, acknowledgments and key features, please refer to Chapter 1.**_

O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O

**Transcendence**

_by oStilloDreamingo_

Chapter 4 – Instructing and Instructions

Saturday, September 28th, 1996

O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O

One of the benefits of having a familiar is that you have a constant ear willing to listen to every word you have to say. However, the said familiar in Harry's case had grown heartily tired of his mental whining and had slithered off into the forest to find herself some snake friends for trysting. Harry didn't mind; he knew that he was acting mulish. Sitting a couple of feet away from him before a fire was a palomino centaur carefully observing the flame and fumes with a practised eye for portents of the future. The sweet sharp tang of burnt sage and lavender hit his nose pleasantly.

"Aren't you going to start the club meeting, Harry?"

Harry turned to look into olive green eyes of Oliver Wood's baby sister, Vivian Wood. The petite Ravenclaw blushed and looked down at the charmed grass, drawing a smile from Harry. "No Vivian." Harry noticed that her glossy hair wasn't quite as dark a brown as Oliver's. "Not until you quiet down. I refuse to talk over you."

The eighteen students gathered on the floor of classroom eleven immediately began shushing each other. "Hush, Harry is waiting" or "Potter wants us to be quiet", the words were heard over and over again. After about five minutes of this, the class finally quieted down.

_'Third years. Nine Slytherins and Nine Ravenclaws,'_ Harry counted. The two houses firmly divided, sat in clusters on either side of the charmed glade. _'Ten girls and eight boys.'_

When Professor McGonagall had promised to provide practical DADA training en masse to the Hogwarts students, this was not how Harry had pictured it. The looks on each of their faces varied from cold apathy to giddy enthusiasm and quite a few were staring at Harry and Firenze with awe-struck fascination. Apparently the novelty of seeing a live centaur and a celebrity never quite wore off for some people.

"Welcome, to the first meeting of the Defence Association club. My name is Harry Potter, you will all address me as Harry. In here, we will all be on a first name basis only." A whispered conversation began, but was shushed immediately when Harry narrowed his eyes at the two giggling witches. Why were Ravenclaw witches so gossipy, Harry didn't know. Firenze continued to pretend to be blissfully unaware of his company.

"The student average for last year's Defense Against Dark Arts has been the highest in nearly two decades. Based on this, the Ministry in their infinite wisdom has adjusted the DADA curriculum such that from now on the DADA classes will be purely theoretical."

A chorus of "That is so unfair!" rose from the students. When Harry didn't say a word, the children caught on quickly and shut up.

"That's better. Please raise your hand if you have something to say," Harry said, giving them a tight smile. "The Hogwarts teaching staff have chosen to abide by the Ministry's decision with one exception. The DADA practical component will be reassigned to the newly created official student club, the 'Defence Association'. Eight non-prefect OWL graduates with an Outstanding in DADA were selected by Professor Gilbert Paramount to head the club meetings. The club will be dissolved once the Ministry lifts the ban from in-class practical DADA training, which our teachers are actively fighting for."

Harry paused, and this time no one spoke out of turn, although a couple raised their hands.

Harry pointed to a Slytherin curly haired blonde dark eyed wizard. "Please introduce yourself."

"Bailey Gray. Where are the third year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors? And why is Professor Firenze here?"

Harry nodded. "Good questions. Professor Firenze has generously offered his classroom for club meetings. He will remain in the background of the meetings and will only intercede if there is any breach in protocol by either the club members or the club leaders. My assignment is the third year Ravenclaws and Slytherins, that is you. Pansy Parkinson will be spearheading our counterpart, the third year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. They are up in the Divinations' classroom in the North tower, and are being supervised by Professor Trelawney. Any more questions?"

Vivian put up her hand. Harry pointed to her.

"Vivian Wood. You said that there will be eight club leaders? But doesn't that mean only four grades will be part of the club?"

Harry nodded. "Good observation, Vivian. Yes, first years will not be part of the club as they still do not have enough control over their magic to be able to perform well in a club like this with so little supervision. DADA is an elective course for sixth and seventh year students. They don't need to be specially instructed and are fully capable of learning and practising new spells on their own. Any more questions?"

Harry pointed to a blue eyed brunette Ravenclaw. "How often will the club meetings run?"

"Your name?"

"Benjamin Gaunt."

"Thank you, Benjamin. Our group will meet every Saturday and Sunday, from 10:45 to 13:15. We will have a half hour brunch break from 11:45 to 12:15. I will not tolerate tardiness. The door will be locked at ten minutes after the session begins at 10:55 and 12:25 respectively. Anyone who wants to be let in after that needs to get a signed permission slip from their Head of House as well as the DADA teacher. Next question."

Harry pointed to a gray eyed redhead Slytherin witch.

"_Woodcroft_. Morgan _Woodcroft_," she introduced herself with a firm emphasis on her family name. "What if we don't want to be here? What if we don't to be taught by _'Harry Potter'_?"

From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Firenze turn to regard the young witch. Harry knew who she was alright. She had to be the daughter of Gregory Woodcroft; Deputy Minister of International Magical Cooperation. Harry had come across the decorous man during the TriWizard Tournament, and knew that Minister Woodcroft did not care for him at all.

"Well, _Morgan._" Harry said, eyeing the uppity little witch. "You are free to leave, of course. However, keep in mind that you will not be allowed to join in with another club leader's group. Your attendance here is not mandatory, nor will I keep track of attendance. If any of you think that this club meeting is a waste of your time, the door is that way."

Morgan looked furious, but didn't make any move to leave the class. Firenze lost interest in her and returned to his divination.

"Any other questions?" The class remained silent. "Good. Please remember that I will also not tolerate any bullying or name calling. Any student caught doing such a thing will be promptly suspended from club meetings for three successive meets, and will be evicted from this room immediately. I am giving up my free time at the behest of the Professors, and am getting absolutely nothing as compensation. That gives me certain privileges and a lot of leeway in how I want to run the club. Today we will learn the shield charm specific for blocking magical attacks. The incantation for the shield charm is _'Protego'_. Everyone say it."

"_Protego._" The class mumbled together.

"I couldn't hear you. What was that?"

"_Protego!_" the class shouted together.

"Don't shout or mumble. Say the word clearly and try to project your voice as far as you can without shouting. _Protego._"

"_Protego._" the students said again, some shouting, some mumbling, very few getting it right.

"Fair enough," Harry said, hiding his annoyance. Running the clandestine club last year had been easier as everyone had been from fourth year and above. Their wandwork and intonations were a good deal more developed than these neophytes.

"Alright, this is the wand movement." Harry said demonstrating. "Now copy, but don't use the incantation."

Harry cringed at the sloppy wandwork. He practised the twist, flick and snap with them for the next half hour, until he was sure that they had got it down correctly more or less. Harry then cast a shield and made it ridiculously large so that the students could see it better.

"This is what the shield looks like. Notice the concentric circles and the cross-hatching. You want to be able to visualize your shield. If you don't focus on the image, the shield will be slow to form and will not be able to withstand much stress. If you put too much power into it, the shield will shatter, and if you put too little, it will not form." Harry cast a smaller shield. "This is the size of the standard shield, and this is what you will be casting today. By the end of the hour, I want all of you to be able to at least manifest the shield, even if it is as weak as wet paper. Begin."

Harry went about the room, correcting the enunciation or wandwork of the students, one at a time. Oddly enough, the girls seemed to have a much better grasp of wandwork and intonation, while the boys seemed to be more adept at gauging power levels. Morgan, for all her attitude issues was a pretty well rounded little witch and was able to do both. By the end of the hour, most students were able to conjure the shield for three seconds, but were not able to hold it much longer.

"Alright, break for lunch." said Harry. "I won't allow food in here. Finish eating before you come back."

The students immediately bolted out the door; from fear, eagerness or hunger, Harry didn't know, nor did he care.

Harry snapped his fingers, summoning Dobby. The House-elf apparated in with a soft pop and handed Harry a tray with two turkey sandwiches and two glasses of orange juice. Harry made quick work of his lunch while Dobby brought in several feather mattresses from the storage room, which he laid out on the floor and then apparated out.

"You seem aggravated," Firenze observed quietly. He took the second sandwich off the platter and looked it over curiously. He took an experimental sniff before biting into it.

Harry snorted. "All of us club leaders were forcibly 'volunteered' by Dumbledore to head the meetings. I was selected because I was the highest scorer in DADA OWLs in our batch and not a prefect. The same applies to everyone else on the list." Harry passed the time sheet to Firenze who looked it over.

O—o—o—O

**Second Years – 8:00 am to 10:30 am**

Susan Bones (Hufflepuff; Sixth year) - Gryffindor, Ravenclaw - Trelawney

Anthony Goldstein (Ravenclaw, Sixth year) - Hufflepuff, Slytherin - Firenze

O—o—o—O

**Third Years – 10:45 am to 1:15 pm**

Pansy Parkinson (Slytherin, Sixth year) - Gryffindor, Hufflepuff - Trelawney

Harry Potter (Gryffindor; Sixth year) - Ravenclaw, Slytherin - Firenze

O—o—o—O

**Fourth Years – 1:30 pm to 4:00 pm **

Edward Summers (Hufflepuff; Seventh year) - Gryffindor, Ravenclaw - Trelawney

Melanie Chambers (Ravenclaw; Seventh year) - Hufflepuff, Slytherin - Firenze

O—o—o—O

**Fifth Years – 4:15 pm to 6:45 pm**

Timothy Rosier (Slytherin; Seventh year) - Gryffindor, Hufflepuff - Trelawney

Katie Bell (Gryffindor; Seventh year) - Ravenclaw, Slytherin - Firenze

O—o—o—O

"Katie is the captain on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and I am the Seeker. Ginny is a fifth year and is on the Quidditch team too. Which pretty much means that we will have to hold Quidditch practise sessions at night or early in the morning. It doesn't give us much time to practice. We will also be meeting on Wednesdays and practicing from 5:00 pm to 8:00 pm."

"I too had been 'volunteered' to serve as club supervisor as had Sybil, I'm sure." A soft frown marred the centaur's temples before smoothing away. He handed Harry back the time sheet. "Neither of us had prior engagements, so we did not contest the issue. There is no conflict between your planned activities and the club meetings. What seems to be the problem?" He took another bite of the sandwich and seemed to have trouble deciding whether or not he liked turkey sandwiches.

"It's just that my schedule is getting so packed, there isn't much time for me to just relax!" Harry complained. "I was counting on weekends to do my self-study programs and study for my NEWT classes during the week. At this rate, I won't be able to rest until winter break!"

Firenze blinked slowly, and cocked his head to the side obviously not understanding how this could be a concern. Harry couldn't very well explain to the centaur that he needed the weekends to look after his bank account and his properties. He could not tell Firenze that the headmaster could not be trusted or that Harry had no adult wizards or witches outside of Hogwarts to rely on. Harry half suspected that this was Dumbledore's way of ensuring he knew exactly where Harry was at all times given that his Gryffindor signet ring rendered Harry untraceable.

The students began to trickle back in one by one, first looking around in confusion, and then settling down on the feather mattresses. Harry watched with some amusement as Firenze drank his orange juice with obvious relish. The centaur returned to his flame and tossed a handful of dried sage into it. At 12:24, the last two students hurtled through the doors and Harry charm locked the doors. Harry recognized them to be the two little Ravenclaws that were so fond of gossiping.

"We made it on time," the redhead gasped, and her raven haired friend nodded in vehement agreement.

"Actually, you are nine minutes late," Harry said crisply, making both Ravenclaws flinch. "You did not make it _on _time, but yes, you did make it _in_ time before I locked the doors. Your names?"

"Sally Perks," said the redhead, and "Jennifer Whitby," said her friend.

"Well, Sally and Jennifer, try not to be late again."

"We won't!" they chorused smiling brightly. All they were missing were angel wings and a halo floating over their head. It was all very cute. Too bad Harry wasn't buying it.

Harry ignored the pounding on the door. A headcount revealed that there were only sixteen students in the class. It had to be two Ravenclaw boys, whose names Harry did not know. So much for the studious Ravenclaw archetype. Harry was gratified to hear an audible gulp from Benjamin and a nervous shuffle from the boy beside him. He was beginning to understand why McGonagall and Snape were so fond of intimidating their students. The power was heady.

"Everyone partner up; a Slytherin with a Ravenclaw if possible. Anyone that does not follow instructions will be asked to leave immediately. Move."

The students obediently scrambled to partner up. Morgan smirked and casually walked up to partner Jennifer, who was still gasping for air.

"The full body bind, _'Petrificus Totalus'_, is a second year curse, and the nullifier, _'Finite Incantem'_, is a first year charm. You should all know how to perform it. Show of hands of everybody who can perform the full body bind and the nullifier."

Everyone raised their hands.

"Good. Every pair, please move to stand between two mattresses. You will be taking turns casting the full body bind on each other, while the other person attempts to block the spell using the shield charm. If you succeed in binding your opponent, I fully expect you to use the nullifier within five seconds to free them. Anyone who fails to do so will be suspended from the next club meeting. Begin."

Thoroughly convinced that Harry meant business, the students followed instructions rigorously. Harry moved about the room, correcting wandwork and incantations as he went along. The most common issue was that the panicked witches and wizards used too much power in their shield, causing it to shatter. However, after being petrified a few times, they began to get the hang of the shield charm.

"Not bad Jared, but your wand movement on the flick is more of a swish. Make it sharper please. Yes, that's better."

Harry knew that by insisting on first names only, he was treading a fine line. While it was not mandatory, in wizarding culture it was customary to address one another by last name, restricting the use of first name to family members only. But Harry wasn't just a wizard, he was a muggle raised half-blood and he was not going to allow anyone to forget that. If anyone had issues with how he ran things, they could walk out on him if they liked. Hell, it would please him better if they fired him from the position all together, although he had little hope of that happening.

"Like I said before, do not shout the incantation. Speak it clearly and try to project. It will cost you less of a power drain. I know it is difficult when someone is tossing a body bind at you, but this is how it will be in any battle. You will have to learn to not shout your incantation no matter what the situation."

Harry continued to mill about the class, giving out praises, criticisms and pointers as needed. By the end of the hour, most of the class managed to not get hit by the full body bind three out of five times, although they were still shouting their incantations. Bad habits were hard to break.

"We will stop here today. Everyone did well, although your reaction times are still shoddy. I would advise all of you to take up some form of physical activity, it will help correct the issue. Tomorrow I will test each of your shields individually. If your spellwork meets my satisfaction, we will move onto elemental shields for blocking physical attacks. Look in your DADA textbook and read up the section on different types of shield charms; it is barely four pages long. I will not be covering theory, so if you have any questions, please see Professor Paramount during his office hours. Nevertheless, I will hold a question and answer session tomorrow during lunch. Dismissed."

The students scampered out, chatting excitedly about the new spell they had just learned. The Ravenclaw boys who had been waiting outside the door looked decidedly dejected at having missed out on the lesson. They gave Harry a sullen look, which he replied with a calm, "I did warn you, you know". They were dragged away by Sally and Jennifer who were by now completely terrified of Harry.

"You handled the class quite well," Firenze said, eyes still locked on the flame. It wasn't a compliment. He was just stating a fact. "I had to intercede on Mr Goldstein's behalf with his second year class. They did not get beyond introductions."

Dobby popped in, cleared out all the mattresses, and popped out.

"I have had a lot of practice last year dealing with people closer to my age who were a lot more averse to learning from me. I'd better be good." Harry replied, without any false modesty. Harry glanced sidelong at the centaur before hesitantly asking, "You will be stargazing by the lake tonight?"

Firenze looked up and gave Harry his slow flicker of a smile. "It will be cloudless tonight. That is where I shall be."

"Would it be okay if I joined you again? I would like to practice my transfiguration some more."

The stargazer looked distinctively amused. "And your suitors and admirers would keep their distance in my presence," he observed shrewdly.

Harry flushed just a bit. "Yeah, that too. I'm pretty sure Cho would have been a lot more forward if you weren't there. I can just lock myself in my room, but I want to be outside while I can before it starts snowing."

Harry knew that the centaur could read between the lines just fine, and thought that he looked grateful for the offer of companionship. The tone of his voice confirmed as much when Firenze next spoke. "I will await you," he murmured softly, turning his attention back to the flames as the fourth years student began trickling in.

Harry went to his room, grabbed his Potions supplies, and jumped out the window into the Herbology garden. He then began looking around for some Belladonna he could harvest.

_**:Pansssy Parkinssson isss crying from frussstration.: **_Isis informed him, apparating into the garden. _**:The Gryffindorsss and Hufflepuffsss don't ressspect her. SSShe intendsss to ssspeak with SSSnape and have herssself replaccced.:**_

_:When did you come back, Isis?:_

_**:I came back while you were ssspeaking with the cccentaur. I overheard Parkinssson ssspeaking with Sssnape on the way here. From their wordsss I gathered that Parkinssson will sssoon be replaccced. Ssshe had great difficulty controlling her classs, and Trelawney had to intercccede on her behalf ssseveral timesss.:**_

_:Not really a surprise considering that she bullied them openly last year as part of Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad. She will have to be replaced by another Slytherin girl in sixth year. I noticed that the list was made selecting a boy and a girl from each House, one in sixth year and another in seventh.: _Harry said, scanning through the thick growth for the shrub.

He could see a couple of post-OWL students here and there, harvesting plants that they needed. Harry could see Neville further away repotting some plants with Professor Sprout. He gave Harry a grin and wave which Harry returned.

_:Tracey Davis is a prefect and Millicent Bullstrode was also on the Inquisitorial Squad. It will have to be Daphne Greengrass. She is the only other female non-prefect Slytherin sixth year who was not part of the squad. Hopefully she scored an Outstanding. Not that you need to be all that good to teach third year DADA.:_

_**:There isss sssome Belladonna thisss way.: **_Isis said, slithering ahead of Harry.

_:Thanks, Isis.:_ Harry stooped down and began snipping away mature blossoms. He collected the blossoms in a paper bag. Once he had gathered enough Belladonna, Harry moved on to other plants that he needed, Isis guiding him to each in turn by scent. Not knowing when he would next have time to harvest ingredients for potions, Harry worked away until it was almost seven, after which he changed into Quidditch gear and made his way down to the Quidditch Stadium.

"Any luck finding new players?" Harry asked sitting down on the bleachers beside Katie Bell. There were hopefuls flying in the sky on broomsticks. The Keeper hopefuls were guarding the hoops with Chaser hopefuls passing the Quaffle back and forth as they tried to score. The Beater hopefuls were swinging their bats at the Bludgers with all the force they could muster, although deliberately not aiming at any players. The only position no one was trying out for was the Seeker. Just about anyone and everyone knew that there was just no beating Harry Potter when it came to his flying abilities.

"Absolutely no one is spectacular, that's for sure. Pretty much everyone is a decent flyer," Katie, their team captain looked dispirited. "Ginny agreed to step down from her Seeker position. She will replace Angelina as the second Outside Chaser after me. That makes you the Seeker, Harry. Ron will continue this year as the Keeper. We still need a Centre Chaser and a pair of Beaters. We also need an entire reserve team as pretty much all of them have either graduated or have quit the team."

"What about her?" Ron asked, pointing to an olive-skinned girl with hair done in minuscule braids pulled back into a tail. "She's looks like a pretty good flyer, and she has good aim too."

"That's third year Rosalind Hawkins," Ginny supplied. "Average student, something of a loner. She's friendly enough, but doesn't really hang out with anyone in particular."

"The Creevey brothers have good teamwork, but they don't have the strength to hit the Bludger hard enough. Same with Jimmy Peakes," Harry observed. "They'd make good Chasers, but Rosalind flies better I think."

"Cormac is trying out for Keeper. He isn't half bad, but he isn't all that good either. I think he'll make an okay Beater," Ginny observed from beside Katie, eyeing her current boyfriend critically.

"Those two are pretty good flyers, and they are pretty bulky," Katie gestured towards a brunette and a dirty blonde wizard. "I've seen them hanging out together a couple of times."

"Fourth years, Sylvester Hooper and Randy Heathcliff, yes they are good friends. Almost brothers, even though one is a pureblood and the other is a muggle-born." Evidently Ginny kept up with all the gossip in the Gryffindor Common room.

"I like Rosalind for Chaser, and the Creevey brothers as Chaser reserves," Katie said, ticking off names and positions on a piece of paper. "Sylvester and Randy would make good Beaters. They can build good tag teaming skills off of their friendship. Cormac can be reserve Keeper. You will be team captain next year, Harry. What do you think?"

--

**Gryffindor Quidditch Team**

**Seeker:** Harry Potter; sixth year (returning after a year's absence, Deputy Captain)

**Keeper:** Ron Weasley, sixth year (returning)

**Chaser:** Katie Bell, seventh year (returning, Captain)

**Chaser:** Ginny Weasley; fifth year (former Seeker, returning as Chaser)

**Chaser:** Rosalind Hawkins (new)

**Beater:** Randy Heathcliff; fourth year (new)

**Beater:** Sylvester Hooper; fourth year (new)

--

**Reserve Team**

**Seeker:** ???

**Keeper:** Cormac McLaggen, seventh year (new)

**Chaser:** Colin Creevey; fifth year (new)

**Chaser:** Dennis Creevey; third year (new)

**Chaser:** Jimmy Peakes; fifth year (new)

**Beater:** ???

**Beater:** ???

--

Harry took a look at the list Katie had made. "I like most of it, except for Cormac. He is a seventh year, and will be graduating. If we take him, we will have to hold tryouts for reserve positions next year, and I don't think anyone will turn up for that. We also need reserve Beaters and a Seeker."

Katie scrunched her nose prettily. "Good point. No one will want to try out to just be sitting on the bench for the year." She looked up and and scanned the sky. " I don't see any flyer good enough to be reserve Seeker, so I guess Ginny will have to fill in if you get injured. What about that guy over there?"

"Third year muggle-born, Owen Jones," Ginny rattled off. "You wouldn't know looking at him would you? He's pretty broad shouldered. Nice guy but not very good looking. He gets teased a lot."

"He's not very good at chess either," added Ron.

"Pretty good flyer, and he's strong too, I like him for reserve Keeper," said Harry.

"We still need two more people as reserve Beaters," Katie pointed out, striking out Cormac, putting down Owen in his place.

"What about those two girls?" Harry asked, pointed to to girls who looked like they could have been working on a farm.

Ginny snorted. "Fifth years, Demelza Robbins and Jill Sloper. Country girls and half-bloods, both of them. No one likes them," she said snootily. "They like each other, lucky for them."

"They're good flyers. I like them for reserve Beaters," Harry said, not liking Ginny's attitude. It reminded him too much of Parvati and Lavender when they spoke of Hermione. Hermione was not lucky enough to have a like minded friend in the girls' dorm, which was why she rented her own suite this year.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Ginny said, casting a dark glare at the two girls.

"Well I am captain, and Harry will be captain next year. So it is decided then, Demelza and Jill as reserve Beaters?" Katie said, also not liking Ginny's tone.

"I guess so," Harry said, rising to his feet, turning to look at Ron, who avoided his gaze. "Still sulking, Ron. I told you I will not apologize. You should have come to the forest to collect the ingredients with us."

Sixth and seventh years were fully expected to forage for potion ingredients in the forest by themselves. They would not be spoon-fed prepared ingredients as they were in their pre-OWL years, which was why Harry and Hermione had painstakingly gathered Hellebore blossoms from the Forbidden forest, Wednesday night. They had invited Ron to come along as well, but the redhead had refused, choosing to instead play chess in the common room with younger years. Just yesterday (which was Friday) during Potions class, Ron had asked Harry and Hermione to share the blossoms they had gathered. Unfortunately for him, the two of them had gathered just enough for themselves, so when Ron asked them to share the ingredients in Potions class, they had both refused. Snape took the opportunity to rain humiliation on the lazy Weasley.

"How could you be so selfish?" Ron snarled. "You knew I didn't go to the forest, why couldn't you have gathered some for me as well."

"Selfish, Ron? You wanted me and Hermione to give up our ingredients and fail with you and you call us selfish?" Harry asked frigidly. He felt Isis's cool soothing magic wash over his soul, stemming his anger a little.

_**:Watch your words, my Provider. Do not let anger rule you.: **_she hissed into his mind.

Harry deliberately made his voice calmer and warmer, although he did not believe Ron deserved the allowance. "You were the one that chose not to go the forest with us to collect blossoms. Hermione and I are done pulling your weight, Ron. If you can't handle Potions class or are afraid to go into the forest, then you should just drop the class."

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Ron declared, flushing angrily.

"Except spiders." Ginny muttered under her breath. Ron overheard her and gave her a filthy look.

"You're stinking rich, Harry. Why don't you just buy us the ingredients, already prepared. That way we don't have to work as much!"

"Ron, I may be rich, but I refuse to spend a single knut on you."

_**:Walk away, Harry. Your memoriesss tell me that Ron cannot be reasssoned with onccce he becomesss defensssive.:**_

_:Thanks, Isis. Good idea.: _Harry turned to Katie. "Seekers don't need to train with the team. Is it okay if I leave?"

Katie cast a worried glance between Ron and Harry. "I guess it's fine, but please be here tomorrow. The team needs you. Here's the list of people we agreed on." She gave Harry the updated list.

--

**Gryffindor Quidditch Team**

**Seeker:** Harry Potter; sixth year (returning after a year's absence, Deputy Captain)

**Keeper:** Ron Weasley, sixth year (returning)

**Chaser:** Katie Bell, seventh year (returning, Captain)

**Chaser:** Ginny Weasley; fifth year (former Seeker, returning as Chaser)

**Chaser:** Rosalind Hawkins (new)

**Beater:** Randy Heathcliff; fourth year (new)

**Beater:** Sylvester Hooper; fourth year (new)

--

**Reserve Team**

**Seeker:** Ginny Weasley; fifth year (current Chaser)

**Keeper:** Owen Jones; third year (new)

**Chaser:** Colin Creevey; fifth year (new)

**Chaser:** Dennis Creevey; third year (new)

**Chaser:** Jimmy Peakes; fifth year (new)

**Beater:** Demelza Robbins; fifth year (new)

**Beater:** Jill Sloper; fifth year (new)

--

"I guess it's good," Harry said, handing Katie back the list. "Yeah, see you tomorrow, same time. Bye, Katie, Ginny, Ron." Harry heard the girls call good-bye to him as he stalked off. Once in his room, he angrily pulled off his Quidditch gear and threw it to the floor.

Dobby apparated in, looking concerned.

"Can Dobby be helping Master Harry Potter sir?" he asked, handing Harry a pair of dress slacks and a black silk shirt.

"Yes, Dobby, you will not answer to anyone but me! If Ron wants something he can bloody go get it himself!" Harry noticed Dobby cringing in fear. He took a deep calming breath. "Dobby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just that Ron has been dancing on my last nerve."

"Wheezy, not good friend of Harry Potter?" Dobby asked curiously.

_**:He isss much too ssself-cccentred to be a good friend to anyone.:**_ Isis observed dispassionately.

_:He's not that bad!:_ Harry instinctively rose to defend Ron. Isis gave him a look that plainly said, 'oh really, is that so?'

_**:I have already asssimilated your memoriesss sssince your eighth birthday, and I have looked through all of your interactionsss with the Weasssley family. It all ssseemsss very sssuspiccciousss.:**_

Harry pulled on the slacks and the shirt. _:What do you mean, Isis? Show me.:_

Isis obliged and moved the memory of the day Harry first boarded the Hogwarts Express before his Inner eye. It was a strange sensation, not dissimilar to falling into a pensieve, except you viewed everything in first person instead of from an outsider's perspective.

At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.

"— packed with Muggles, of course —"

Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him — and they had an owl.

_:That is strange...: _Harry conceded thoughtfully. _:Mrs Weasley sent five children to Hogwarts before Ron, and she went to Hogwarts herself. How could she possibly forget the platform number, and why was she talking about muggles out loud? Also, why didn't Dumbledore provide any instructions on how to board the train?:_

_**:There isss more.: **_Isis pushed another memory to the front of Harry's mind.

The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry could see what was strange about that memory as well. The Hogwarts Express was enormous, as it had originally been designed to carry the magical child, both their parents and possibly a sibling (paraphrased from Hogwarts: A History). There was just no way that there weren't any empty compartments on the train.

_:Why would he say that the train was full? Luna had a compartment to herself this year.:_ Harry remembered what happened next without Isis's help.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.

Harry nodded.

"Oh — well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got — you know…"

He pointed at Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.

_:He wanted to be sitting in the same damn compartment as the Boy-Who-Lived.: _Harry hissed angrily, putting two and two together. _ :He wanted to have bragging rights as the kid who got to show the celebrity around Hogwarts!:_

Dobby tried to help button up his shirt, but Harry brushed his hands away. "I can do that myself, Dobby."

Isis nodded. _**:The trend continuesss. I have ssstudied your memoriesss closssely, and it looksss like Ron deliberately isssolated you from everyone in the cassstle. He made sssure that he wasss your closssessst friend. Hermione wasss allowed to be your friend asss a homework helper. I have looked into your memoriesss, Provider, and all I sssee isss Ron ssstaying by your ssside in good timesss and abandoning you every time thingsss got rough. He hasss no ressspect for your wishesss, and feelsss that asss your 'bessst friend' he hasss rightsss to your wealth. Asss your familiar, it isss my duty to advissse you to let him go.:**_

Isis fell silent, letting Harry mull over her words. She slithered over and wrapped around Harry's waist, wishing not for the first time that she had limbs. Snakes were not made to comfort.

_:Isis, I can't let him go, just like that.: _Harry said, sounding shaken._ :We've been friends for years!:_

_**:You can alwaysss make new friendsss.: **_Isis pointed out reasonably. _**:My adviccce ssstandsss. You needn't follow it if you do not wish to.**_

_:I need to think about this some more.:_

_**:Of courssse. I'm alwaysss here for you.:**_

"Dobby is sorry to be interrupting Master Harry's conversation with familiar, but Master Harry is needing to go to Gringotts."

"Really, why?" Harry asked, finally noticing that Dobby had handed him formal clothes.

"Dobby not knowing why, only that Master needs to be going," the House-elf said solemnly.

Harry put on the black socks, shoes and gloves the House-elf handed him, and let Dobby slip in the emerald cufflinks onto his cuffs and tie the green silk tie about his neck. Harry slipped on a black formal robe that had leaves embroidered into it in green and silver and let Isis settle firmly about his waist.

"I'm ready. Dobby, could you apparate me to Gringotts?" The words were barely out of his mouth when Harry found himself standing before Griphook inside his office.

"We do not have an appointment, Mr Potter," Griphook said, the wrinkles on his forehead deepening as he scanned his day planner.

"We don't, but Dobby insisted that we needed to see each other. Should I book an appointment and then come back again?"

"No need. I was actually going send you a letter, requesting your presence at Gringotts. This saves me the trouble, although I do need a little time to gather some documents."

Harry nodded at Dobby, who took it to be his dismissal and apparated out. "Why did you need to see me?" Harry asked curtly. Goblins did not appreciate exchanging pleasantries, Harry had picked up as much from his few encounters with them.

"We must visit your properties and reset the wards to your magical signature. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place has already been taken care of, but you still need to visit Godric's Hollow and Potter Estate. If you do not visit any of your properties within three months of coming of age, they will become property of the Ministry of Magic."

"But isn't Godric's Hollow under a fidelius charm?"

Griphook chuckled. "It is not a very well known fact that the fidelius only affects those with human blood in their veins. It will not stop goblins. Have you learned to apparate yet, Mr Potter?" Harry shook his head in the negative. "Very well, I will apparate you to the Ministry. You will need to take twelve lessons, each an hour long in duration to be proficient. Why don't you complete a session, meanwhile I will gather all necessary paperwork. Is that suitable, Mr Potter?"

"Sure, why not." Harry agreed, understanding the reasoning. It was 7:30-ish now, and the Ministry office will close at 10:00 for the night, whereas Gringotts stayed open 24/7. Harry knew this from the stack of ministry pamphlets Hermione had provided him with.

Griphook apparated Harry to the Ministry where Harry got prompt service (one of the very few perks of being a celebrity). A frail albino wizard, whose name Harry learned was Wilkie Twycross was to be his instructor.

"Generally the Ministry sends an instructor to Hogwarts to teach seventh years how to apparate, but I don't see any reason why you couldn't learn it early," said the man, his pale red eyes focused on Harry with hawklike intensity. "The important things to remember when apparating are the three Ds! Destination, Determination, Deliberation! Are you with me so far, Mr Potter?"

Harry nodded.

"Very good, please step into this hoop. Put away your wand, Mr Potter, It will not be of any use to you."

Harry slipped his wand into the thigh holster. Isis slithered off under the cover of a Notice-Me-Not charm and hid behind a desk.

"Excellent. Step one: fix your mind firmly upon the desired destination. In this case, the interior of the next hoop before you. Kindly concentrate upon that destination now."

"Step two, focus your determination to occupy the visualized space. Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body! Focus is crucial."

_**:Like thisss.: **_Isis showed him how to focus. She knew as she apparated all the time. _**:Yesss, tighten your focusss like we did in Occlumencccy training. More, yesss that'sss better. Don't creassse your forehead so. It doesss nothing to better your concccentration. In fact, the more relaxed your body, the better. Breath deeply and focusss on your body... and your clothesss... shoesss... wand... Ah... everything you are carrying. You don't want to leave thossse behind. SSSilly humansss. Make sssure that you have a complete image of your body.:**_

"Step three, and only when I give the command jump on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation. On my command... Now!"

The command came sharp as a gunshot and Harry instinctively jumped on the spot, but nothing happened.

_**:You lossst the desssire to move to the hoop. Try again. It is very important to focusss on all three assspectsss; ssself, dessstination and desssire. Never mind your ssstupid human inssstructor. Three Dsss indeed!:**_

"No one ever gets it right the first time. Be thankful that you didn't get splinched," the albino wizard said dryly. "Don't worry, we have healers on stand by. Let's try again. Step #1..."

Harry tuned out the wizard. Isis's instructions made more sense anyway. What exactly was it with wizards and half-assed explanations?

_**:Jump when the idiot wantsss you to. Now focusss on the hoop. Imagine yourssself ssstanding there, fully clothed with all of your organsss intact and in no pain. It shouldn't be too difficult. Do not attempt to move until you have your image complete.: **_

Harry hopped on the spot when he heard Twycross command him to.

_**:Breath deeply. When you are 'in-between' the air will be forced out of your lungsss. You need to have breathed in before the jump. Good, now breath out.: **_

Harry jumped again, and the albino wizard sighed.

_**:Good, now you have the image of ssself and dessstination. Now fuel yourself with the desssire to be at your dessstination. When the human fool barksss again, take a ssstep forward, move as you normally would. You should find yourssself at the dessstination. Now!:**_

Isis and Twycross's command came simultaneously and Harry took a step forward. His vision swam momentarily and the air was forced out of his lungs. When Harry's vision and breath was restored, he was surprised to find himself in the hoop ten feet before him.

_**:There isss no need for sssurprise. I am an excccellent teacher.: **_Isis preened. _**:You should be feeling a little drained of power. Oooh I found two more Dsss! Dissstanccce and Drainage. The farther you apparate, the greater your power drainage.:**_

Twycross was doing a fabulous impersonation of a goldfish.

"That was very good!" Twycross said, sounding and looking impressed. "Let's try that again, now to the hoop twenty feet to your left."

Harry let Isis guide him through the steps. He took nearly five minutes to focus and then apparated successfully.

"Excellent! Very Good!_ Magnifique! Fantastique!_" The wizard crowed in delight. Evidently the man was part French or thought a little too highly of himself. "Again to that that hoop!"

Harry kept jumping hoops as requested until he was able to cut his focusing time to a minute.

"Get your time down to five seconds, and you will be licensed to apparate unsupervised, Mr Potter. Truly astonishing!" the wizard gushed. His translucent skin was flushed a bright pink that was painful to look at. "Never in my life have I had a student pick this up so quickly. Have you had training before this, Mr Potter?"

"No, this is my first time apparating by myself," Harry said honestly. He resolved to find a book that explained apparating properly (There had to be one out there!) and give it to Hermione as a Christmas gift. Harry extended his hand for a farewell handshake. The book on wizarding traditions insisted upon it. He felt Isis climb onto him and once again settle about his waist.

"You have the makings of a great wizard, Mr Potter!" Twycross pumped Harry's hand enthusiastically.

"Thanks, but I have go. Appointments to keep." Harry walked off as fast as he could without bolting. He staved off the temptation to apparate all the way to Gringotts. Instead flagged the Knight bus, which dropped him in front of the bank for a sickle and sixteen knuts.

Griphook came out to meet him. "You have used portkeys before?" Harry nodded. "Good, your Potter signet ring is a portkey. Tap it with your wand and say the name of the property you wish to visit first."

Harry tapped the holder ring with his wand and said, "Godric's Hollow."

Harry felt the truly disgusting sensation of a hook being pulled behind his navel that marked the use of a portkey. The world spun in technicolor for a few moments. When the world had righted itself again, Harry found himself standing before a crib. The very faint sickeningly sweet aroma of rotting flesh hit his sensitive nose.

"I had not known, Mr Potter," Griphook said gravely. "Please accept my apologies."

When Harry turned around, he blanched at the sight and felt his knees buckle. As he lost consciousness, Harry was distantly aware that the goblin had caught his body and was gently lowering it to the floor of his childhood nursery.

O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O

_**Author Note (I know, it is a bit long): **_

This is likely going to be my last update until Christmas. I have exams and term papers looming over my head, so I won't be able to give much time to my creative writing. I will likely attempt to sneak in a page or two every now and then.

I have had many people ask me if this is going to be a romantic story between Harry and Firenze. The answer is that it will be a friendship story that may be interpreted by some as pre-slash. That being said, there will be references to slash and het pairings in the story, so those who have an issue with slash had best not keep up with this piece (or any of my works for that matter).

Another question that had come up surprisingly was that will this be an HPSS? The answer to that is a firm NO. I have read virtually every worthwhile HPSS fic this site has to offer, and I don't believe that I would be able to whip up something truly original, given that practically every aspect of the relationship has been thoroughly explored already.

On another note, some have asked me if this fic will involve Lily cheating on James in some form? Well, the answer is... maybe. I mean when you say "cheating on James", it implies that they have a solid relationship with each other and that both individuals involved are strictly monogamous. Please understand that Harry was born during peak war time. During high stress times like those, people do not have to be strictly in love to want to go about repopulating the world.

A complaint I have had from readers in regards to the revamp was that they liked the previous version of the tea scene involving Harry and Severus. Unfortunately it had to go (I adored it myself). It created an unreasonably fast bonding between Harry and Severus, and that played havoc with my story line and made Isis's character almost superfluous.

I'm glad a couple of you enjoyed the scene between Cho and Harry. From the canon pre-HBP, it doesn't look like Harry has developed any finesse dealing with admirers, although he is always able to identify them easily enough. I simply expanded upon it.

O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O

_**Reviews to an author is like wind to the sails, blood to a vampire, gothic romances to a house-wife... you get the picture...**_

_**So people, if you like my story, please do review. If you don't like it, please tell me why? Constructive criticisms make for a better author.**_

O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O


	5. Chapter 05

O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O

_**For disclaimer, acknowledgments and key features, please refer to Chapter 1.**_

O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O

**Transcendence**

_by oStilloDreamingo_

Chapter 5 – Peering into the Muddy Depths, all you see is Mud

Saturday, September 28th, 1996

O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O

Griphook cast a sidewards glance at the young wizard sitting on the dusty couch.

With his head bent low over his lap, only his perpetually messy dark hair was visible. The youth was taking in deep shuddering breaths and a black and gold cobra was milling over and around the wizard's torso repeatedly. The goblin was astute enough to recognize that the tears that had been pouring down Mr Potter's face were tears of humiliation and frustration and not those of actual grief and mourning. Wordlessly, Griphook placed the sheaf of documents he had prepared on the arm of the couch and excused himself to the porch while the sixteen year old wizard recovered his composure.

Resting languidly against the outer wall, Griphook crossed his slate blue, wiry arms and watched the carefree muggle teenagers chat animatedly on the lawn of the neighborhood house. The _Fidelius_ charm protected the goblin from their gazes despite the fact that there was barely ten meters of space separating them. A frown darkened his heavily creased features. The overbearing childlike mannerisms displayed on the post-pubescent bodies of the muggles was utterly repulsive. Humans coddled their young excessively.

Disliking the sight of pink skin and bright shaggy heads, Griphook closed his eyes. The images of the skeletal remains that flashed behind closed lids were vastly more pleasing. Rid of their flesh, skin and hair, humans and goblins were remarkably alike. When Harry Potter had recovered from his brief lapse into unconsciousness, the goblin and the wizard had together explored the tiny cottage. Lily Evans' remains were easily identifiable by the shock of scarlet hair that had pooled beside her skull after the scalp had rotted away. The decayed shreds of clothing she wore were still recognizably feminine. James Potter's remains were discovered in the kitchen and were identified in much the same manner. Evidently the Dark Lord had entered Godric's Hollow through the back door on the night of the legendary attack.

Through the slightly ajar doorway, Griphook heard the sound of shuffling papers, indicating that the wizard had recovered sufficiently to return his mind to the task at hand. Griphook tracked the sound of the wizard's footsteps getting closer long before he heard his voice.

"He knew all along."

"Pardon me?"

The Boy-Who-Lived came out onto the cool porch to join the goblin, holding the Gringotts' folder in both hands. Griphook picked himself off the wall and studied the solemn young face before him. The intense eyes were very different from the muggle teenagers he had been observing only moments before. There were no tear tracks on his face, although his eyes were still red and puffy.

"Dumbledore knew that Sirius was innocent," the wizard clarified.

The silver flecked verdant eyes held a quiet wisdom that had been hard earned through anguish and experience. His skin was lily white and free of creases like that of an elderly goblin in deathbed, and he was not quite as obscenely tall as most humans. The hair on his head was the wrong colour but was as wild and thick as the mane of a baby ice drake and from his form fitted clothing the goblin could see that there was no superfluous flesh on his body. Griphook decided that this human was perhaps not quite as unsightly as most others of his race.

"He knew that Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper. Look."

Griphook accepted the document folder from the wizard, and leafed to the page Mr Potter insisted upon. It really was none of his business but he had learned in his twenty seven years as an accountant that it was sometimes better to indulge the wizards and their need to share useless information.

"See here. October 24, 1981. Remus Lupin visits Godric's Hollow for the last time. Subsequently on October 25, 1981 Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Mum, Dad and me are all in the house. That has to be the date when the _Fidelius_ charm was recast changing the Secret Keeper from Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew without Remus Lupin's knowledge."

Griphook nodded, indicating that he was following thus far.

"After that, Dumbledore visits Godric's Hollow on October 27, 1981. That means Pettigrew must have invited Dumbledore into the house, which means Dumbledore knew that Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper."

There a moment of silence when the wizard took a deep steadying breath. Mr Potter tapped at the parchment paper and then pulled back immediately as if he had been burned.

"October 31, 1981. Tom "Lord Voldemort" Riddle visits Godric's Hollow and kills my parents. The Killing curse rebounds destroying Voldemort's body, but does not kill him. Sirius Black visits Godric's Hollow and retrieves me. He leaves Godric's Hollow."

Harry Potter paused, closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, assuming the position Griphook had been in earlier. His thin pale lips curved into a bitter smile and he tipped his head up towards the sky.

"You know, in my first year, I had asked Dumbledore if I could visit my parents' grave."

"What did he say?" Griphook asked quietly, although he suspected that the question was rhetorical. To simply leave the body of one deceased was simply reprehensible in goblin tradition. Even the bodies of condemned criminals were treated with honour.

"He didn't say anything really. Just brushed me off with pretty words and half truths. I had figured out that Dumbledore was corrupt from the letters he wrote to-"

He stopped short and shook his head ruefully, piquing the goblin's curiosity. He hated it when they did that. The wizard turned to give the goblin a whisper of a sardonic smirk. "I knew he was manipulative, but I never thought that he would stoop so low as to to send an innocent man to Azkaban. And for what? To gain custody of the celebrity infant?"

Griphook found himself trapped within hypnotic living emeralds, and found himself sympathizing with Basilisk victims. The wizard looked away and the goblin breathed a sigh of relief, which did not go unnoticed, for the wizard regarded him with his head cocked at an angle. The goblin looked down at the document he was holding and blinked in surprise.

"Albus Dumbledore visited Godric's Hollow twice since the demise of your parents. Once in December 1991 and again in June 1992."

It was left unsaid that the elderly wizard therefore had every opportunity to give Potter and Evans a proper burial.

Harry Potter looked darkly amused.

"Yes, I noticed that. Look at the date. It's right before Christmas in my first year. Dumbledore probably visited Godric's Hollow to get my father's Invisibility Cloak. He left me a note stating that my father left it in his possession. I did always wonder about that. I mean with three best friends, a lover, a bank vault and a will, why in Hades would my father leave a family heirloom with his school headmaster?"

He paused and then continued hesitantly.

"I can only guess about the second visit, but I don't think that I am guessing wrong. The second time he came to Godric's Hollow was while I was unconscious in the hospital wing of Hogwarts at the end of my first year. I think Dumbledore came to ransack the house looking for photographs and memorabilia when Hagrid had asked for them."

The wizard paused again and then added almost as an after thought.

"He stayed two whole days on that visit. I'm pretty sure he took everything else of value while he was at it. Can't see him wasting resources."

Griphook nodded. Yes, that was in keeping with Dumbledore's personality as far as the goblins were concerned. In goblin circles, the man was notorious for lightening the coffers of old families. Their confidentiality policy kept them from releasing the information to the general public. He gave the young wizard another appraising look, and allowed that maybe he had misjudged this particular human. Seeing the deep loathing for the Hogwarts' headmaster in Mr Potter's eyes, the goblin sighed inwardly. It was after all his duty to look after the financial needs of his client regardless of species. A court battle would ultimately be a useless waste of resources.

"It would be unwise to prosecute, Albus Dumbledore."

Harry Potter turned sharply, and regarded him through narrowed eyes for a moment and then chuckled softly.

"You misread me, Griphook. I would never consider going before the Wizengamot looking for _'justice'_. I mean no offense to your race, but despite your standing treaties with wizardkind, I know that the Wizengamot will be too prejudiced to recognize Gringotts' documents as evidence. Besides, most of them think of me as a nutter and that Dumbledore is God. There is no getting through to religious fanatics until it is proven beyond any hint of a doubt that the god they worship is a false god. And _that_ will take time."

Griphook shivered as a sudden gust of frigid air blew past him and spun about the wizard, ruffling his clothes and hair. The mini tornado touched nothing else and dissipated as sporadically as it had come.

"What was that?" Griphook looked around, eyes darting everywhere to see what could have caused the wind.

The wizard frowned thoughtfully and then glanced up at the sky as if remembering something important.

"That happens around me every now and then at Hogwarts, although it usually isn't quite that strong. I'm guessing we both felt it so strongly because we are currently standing in a muggle neighborhood so the magical dilution is nearly negligible. Muggles have something known as the _'Chaos Theory'_. Have you ever heard about it, Griphook?"

Griphook shook his head.

"It is also called the _'Butterfly effect'_. I could bore you with a potentially confusing exposition, but I think it would be better if you look it up yourself."

The wizard fell silent again and glanced back at the cottage. His eyes hazed over as if seeing the skeletal remains of his parents' corpses through the wall. Griphook remembered the blueprints and realized that the wizard was looking in the wrong direction. He was off by approximately thirty degrees. When the wizard spoke, his words held a tone of muted reverence.

"I don't know what kind of people they were when they were alive, and what people tell me about them sound much too biased to be true. But that doesn't really matter, although I would be lying if I said I don't care. What is important is that they gave up their lives protecting me. I would like to give them a proper burial if nothing else, but Isis tells me that the remains will crumble into dust if touched. I really don't like the idea of sweeping up the remains with a broom and a dustpan."

_'Who is Isis? Oh yes, his familiar.' _

Griphook eyed the modest cottage critically. After graduation from Hogwarts, Lily Evans had taken up residence in the cottage bequeathed to her by her parents, and that is where she remained until the day she died. It had been the scandal of the wizarding world that Evans, pregnant with Potter's child, had refused to wed him, or even set foot on his family estate. It was only after the birth of her child that she eventually relented and allowed Potter to move in with her to serve as father figure to her infant. The muggle-born witch had jokingly named the cottage 'Godric's Hollow' because of the number of Gryffindors that used to frequent her cottage before the war had begun in earnest.

"Is it your intent to reside in Godric's Hollow sometime in the future?"

Located in a remote muggle suburbia, the only value the property could have was as a shrine to Mr Potter's parents, but Griphook very much doubted that the wizard wanted nosy witches and wizards poking about his parents resting place as if it were some sort of tourist attraction. The wizard must have heard something in his tone for he gave the goblin a hard calculating stare.

"No, of course not," he murmured softly. "But you knew that already. What are you thinking?"

Griphook found himself once again trapped within the cold predatory gaze that somehow did not seem out of place in the youthful visage. He half expected to feel a Legilimency probe, yet was not surprised when he felt none.

"It is goblin tradition to cremate our deceased," he offered carefully.

A soft smile touched Mr Potter's lips and lit up his eyes giving the momentary illusion of innocence. Griphook realized that for the first time that night Harry Potter looked his real age and not five or six years older.

"You mean, burn down Godric's Hollow completely? Can it be done tonight?"

There was a faint tremor of hope in that young voice, but the goblin caught it nevertheless.

"It can be done immediately. I have power enough to bury the charred remains under the ground. We can then pour concrete over the top and mark it as a grave. It will cost you 220 galleons."

The wizard considered the idea for a moment. The serpent poked its triangular head out from inside the wizard's robes and hissed into his ear. The wizard frowned in response.

"No, leave it unmarked and disperse the ashes remains into the ocean," he said decisively. "Voldemort used his father's bone as part of his resurrection potion. I don't want anyone getting their hands on my parents." Calculating emerald eyes glanced around the neighborhood. "I can see a park and an elementary school only ten minutes away. Have a small house built here and sell it to a muggle couple. It should be a quick sell. I know the Dursleys hated it that Dudley and I had to take a bus to school, and envied that Polkiss family lived right opposite the school. Fat lot of good that did Piers."

_'Will wonders never cease? A wizard with actual business sense?'_

Griphook looked around and realized that the wizard was correct. He made a few quick mental calculations and realized that the property was rather ideally located for parents with young children, much like Harry Potter's.

"I do not know of this Piers."

Anger froze the wizard's face momentarily before vanishing like leprechaun gold. His voice was as cold as the breath of an ice drake when he replied. "Piers Polkiss, my elementary school classmate and friend of Dudley Dursley, my cousin."

His tone did not invite further discussion. Griphook let the matter drop. It was not his place to dig deeper at any rate. They did after all share a purely professional relationship.

"The cost remains the same. It will be done tonight. Perhaps we can visit Potter Estate after this. We can then return to Gringotts and have the requisition for the rebuilding and sale of Godric's Hollow signed."

The wizard cast a quick _Tempus_ and then shook his head.

"We need to be quick. I will visit only long enough for the wards to accept me as the new owner. Then I must return to Hogwarts. It is already after curfew. I don't have time to explore. I promised someone my company tonight. He will be disappointed if I don't show up. I will stay to watch the cremation if it is alright with you."

_'A beau?'_ the goblin wondered. The wizard was at that age, and he did possess the sinuous athletic build and flawless symmetrical features (marred only by his scar) that humans of both sexes found attractive.

"In that case, I will expect you in my office tomorrow morning at-"

"Eight is good. I will have to leave by ten," the wizard interjected firmly. "I cannot be available earlier or later."

Griphook nodded. He began inscribing glyphs using his blood about the property, sticking to common runes. Goblin runes were forbidden to be used while in the presence of humans. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Harry hunker down beside the combinations glyphs and study them critically.

"The _Draconian Inferno_ and the _Containment Circle_..." the wizard muttered under his breath. "I read about them in my Ancient Runes textbook." The wizard glanced at him quizzically. "I thought inscribing runes in living blood is illegal."

Griphook nodded distractedly.

"Using living _'human'_ blood in any kind of spell craft is considered _'dark'_ by wizarding law. The law does not speak of _'non-human'_ blood." He carefully worked around the perimeter with the wizard following closely, observing the details. "If you wish to use these glyphs, be sure to use chalk or to dig the designs into the ground. Glyphs written in living human blood give off a particular aura signature that the Ministry is able to detect."

The wizard didn't reply, but gave a sharp jerk of his head in acknowledgement. Once the inscriptions were complete, Griphook asked the Boy-Who-Lived to cast an _Incendio_ at the property. Griphook apparated out to give Harry Potter a few moments of privacy as he watched the entire cottage burn down to a crisp under the heat of the magical flames. The _Draconian Inferno_ had the effect of multiplying the effects of the spell a thousand fold, easily incinerating even the concrete of the foundations.

"Hey, do you smell something burning?"

The muggle teenagers looked around part worried, part curious, but were unable to spot anything. The wizard glanced at them curiously. Evidently the _Fidelius_ was nowhere near as foolproof as most would like to believe.

As the last of the flames died down, Griphook apparated back in and brought with him a dozen burly goblins who began the task of collecting the ashes so that they may be scattered in the sea.

"We can now go to Potter Estate," Griphook said, as the evacuation team continued their work. "Like before, your Potter signet ring will serve as portkey when tapped with your wand."

The wizard nodded and tapped his ring with the wand and intoned, "Potter Estate".

Griphook apparated to follow, and found the wizard standing in the overgrown front lawns and surveying the sprawling fortified Gothic manse with mixed feelings. Mr Potter held out his right hand, wordlessly requesting the Gringotts folder. The wizard quickly flipped through it to the visitor log for this particular property and then closed it again.

"Griphook, may I keep this folder?" Mr Potter asked politely.

_'What, no threats, no demands?'_

The goblin's opinion of the wizard went up another notch.

"The documents in the folder are copies and are yours to keep, Mr Potter. The originals cannot be taken out of Gringotts."

The wizard nodded and held out his right hand. "I will see you in your office tomorrow. Griphook, thank you for everything you did for me today."

Griphook clasped the hand briefly. The ebony silk of his glove was cool to the touch. "Pleasure doing business with you, Harry Potter."

"Likewise, I'm sure." Crystalline gaze still fixed firmly on the goblin, the wizard nodded thoughtfully and then said, "Spit it out, Griphook."

"Pardon me?"

"You have bad news for me, and have been looking for a polite and professional way to phrase it all night. But as you already know, there is no nice way around some things. Whatever it is, it cannot be worse than finding out that my parents' corpses were never given proper respect. Tell me what it is."

Griphook flushed dark blue with embarrassment. To be read so easily by a sixteen year old?

"The matter is not so very grave. An oversight has come to our attention and we wish to correct it."

The wizard grinned. "I am not blaming you for anything that isn't your fault, Griphook. Stop beating around the bush."

Griphook nodded. "We have discovered a vault into which all of your mail has been redirected to. The vault was created under your name by Albus Dumbledore, and the only exceptions to the redirection were mail carried by your personal owl, those of your close friends, Gringotts owls, and Hogwarts owls. The vault has never been accessed since it had been created."

"You mean, I have a vault full of fan mail? That does explain a lot." The wizard twitched his nose in disgust. "Script a standard Gringotts letter in my name explaining that I have never had access to any of my fan mail and have no wish to communicate with strangers and that I do not believe that the death of my parents is a celebratory event. Send back everything to everyone with a copy of that letter."

"There are many rare and expensive gifts in there. Are you sure you do not want to keep them?"

"Positive. I'm not going to let the wizarding world think that they have rights to my life just because they sent me expensive fan mail. I am rich enough to buy whatever I need; I don't need the charity."

"Very well. You will need to sign the original letter tomorrow, but I will warn you that sending back letters will cost you a sickle a piece and parcels will cost you a galleon. The total cost will be in the whereabouts of 3,000 galleons maybe even 3,500."

"That will be 3,500 galleons well spent," the wizard said dryly. "Also, put a notice in the Daily Prophet that all future fan mail will meet the same fate, that is, they will be returned unopened."

He snapped his fingers to summon his House-elf. "I will see you tomorrow, Griphook. Dobby, take me back to my rooms."

After the wizard had departed, Griphook stared at the empty spot for a few moments before apparating back to Gringotts. He admitted to himself that his new client pleased him. In life, Mr Potter's parents had been alarmingly coquettish, convinced that they could charm the Gringotts goblins with their dubious beauty and mannerisms as they did their own race. Harry Potter on the other hand possessed the reservation in mannerisms and the keen sense of courtesy that was prized amongst goblinkind.

Griphook had been removed from his position as vault escort and was permanently assigned to the Potter accounts after Director Ragnarok had gotten wind of the previous accountant's duplicity. It really was foolish of the now deceased goblin to allow himself to be tricked into being magically bound into servitude by Albus Dumbledore. Since it was a personal contract, it was not in direct violation of standing interracial treaties. The forced servitude had weighed heavily on Grimclaw's soul, and in the end he had been happy to have met his end as it became evident that was the only way the goblin would ever regain his freedom.

Sitting down at his desk, Griphook wrote a letter to the curse breakers division requesting a team to take down the _Fidelius_ charm on Godric's Hollow. He would have to wait for Mr Potter to come in tomorrow and sign the letter. He additionally requested that the team be composed entirely of goblins. There were many wizards in the employ of Gringotts; it was an unfortunate inevitability that they would support one faction or the other, be it Dumbledore, the Ministry or the Dark Lord. With a high profile client like Hadrian James Potter, the goblin suspected that he would have his hands full ensuring absolute client confidentiality. It was all in a days work for a Gringotts goblin.

As he diligently composed his fan mail rejection letter, he never did notice the House-elf that had apparated in to leave behind a black and gold cobra just outside of his office and then apparate out. The nearly three hundred year old serpent apparated into the office undetected and settled in to observe the goblin from behind the protection of her undefeated Notice-Me-Not charm.

O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O

Back in his suite at Hogwarts, Harry stripped off his formal wear and pulled on a sweater and a pair of trousers. He cleaned his hands and face on a damp towel that Dobby provided. Harry concentrated on the metaphorical thread that connected him to his familiar and funneled magic to strengthen it.

_:Isis, what's happening on your end?:_

Harry was glad that their master-familiar bond had strengthened enough to allow telepathic communication over long distances.

_**:It isss rather dull. The goblin did sssome paperwork earlier. He isss now consssulting with a dwarf builder and isss choosssing plansss and materialsss for the houssse to be built. They are haggling about pricccesss. He isss telling the dwarf that nothing will be finalized without your sssignature on the document.:**_

_:Good. Keep an eye on him, and make sure that you are not seen. If they detect you, get out of there immediately!:_

Isis laughed. _**:I will! Worry not for me, Provider.:**_

Harry worried nevertheless, but allowed the mental connection recede. He briefly fingered the slippery material of his Invisibility cloak, but then put it away in his jade pendant. It was nearly midnight, so there really should not be more than a handful of students out of bed. He could handle them (or outrun them) if need be.

As he walked down the corridors that led to the exit to the lake, Harry considered his accountant's behavior. The goblin appeared perfectly professional and reliable at first glance, but Harry knew better than to put all his faith in someone who was essentially a stranger. The wizard had noticed that Griphook had for some reason refused to meet his gaze squarely the entire time, instead choosing to glance at his left ear, or focus on his brows. One explanation would be that the goblin feared a Legilimency attack, but according to Hermione, goblin tradition mandated Occlumency training for all of their children before they hit puberty, when they would be considered legal adults. Harry knew that the goblin's reasons could easily be something completely innocuous, but Harry preferred to err on the side of caution.

Harry ignored the couples here and there trysting in various alcoves and abandoned classrooms that did not have guardian portraits, but stopped short when he heard a familiar muffled curse.

_'Ron?'_

Harry stood there uncertainly for a few moments, wondering if he could maybe take a peek to see who the redhead was snogging after curfew. To his knowledge Ron was not seeing anyone, but then again, they had not really been on good terms lately. When Harry heard a remarkably familiar female moan (although he had never heard her moan before), Harry quickly darted over to peer into the torch lit niche and recoiled in disgust.

It was Ron and he was snogging Romilda Vane, not Hermione like he had originally thought.

_'Hang on isn't she fourteen? I thought Romilda was a psycho Boy-Who-Lived fangirl.' _

Harry did not know how long he was there, but he couldn't look away. It was like staring at a train wreck, it was so horrifying, you just had to watch. There was absolutely no finesse involved as both teens frantically pulled, bit, licked and sucked at each other. Harry started when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He turned around and looked up.

"Firenze?"

The smile flitted over the centaur's features before he turned to the alcove.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Vane, please separate," he said sharply.

The two of them sprang apart immediately. Both of them were flushed with disarrayed hair and swollen lips, and they were staring at Harry in horror. Harry was rethinking his decision to not wear his Invisibility cloak.

"Harry!" Romilda looked mortified. "We were just..."

"Mate, you can't tell Hermione!"

Harry glanced at the hickey forming on Ron's neck.

"Why on earth would she care who you're snogging?" Harry wondered out loud.

Romilda darted forward and threw her arms around Harry's shoulders and whispered urgently into his ear. "Oh Harry, it isn't what you think! I don't want him, only you! I just wanted to be good for you!"

Repulsed, Harry tore her arms off his body and stepped back. Romilda was using Ron as a practice dummy for his sake? Ron didn't seem to mind that his _'girlfriend'_ (is that the right word?) had just thrown herself at Harry.

"Harry, you've got to understand!" Ron was gesticulating wildly. "Hermione has this stupid crush on me and I don't want to break her heart!"

Harry felt his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Was Ron really that dense? Hermione had given up on Ron in their fourth year when he had accused her of "fraternizing with the enemy". These days the witch could barely stand his presence!

"That is very noble of you, Mr Weasley," Firenze said dryly. Ron and Romilda looked up as if seeing their Divinations teacher for the first time. Really, how hard is it to miss a palomino centaur standing barely four feet away from you?

"Ms Vane, you should not be out of bed. Mr Weasley, it was your responsibility as prefect to send her back to her bed. Ten points a piece from Gryffindor. You will both serve detention tomorrow with Professor Snape. Ms Vane, please return to your dorm immediately."

Ron flushed angrily. "You can't-"

"Shut up, Ron. Don't argue. He is a teacher!" Romilda hissed sharply, sensing danger. "Good night, Professor." Romilda smiled charmingly at Harry before dragging Ron away towards Gryffindor tower.

Her smile and her voice were remarkably similar to Hermione's. Harry wondered if it wasn't Ron who had the crush on Hermione, instead of the other way round.

"I thought you were going to be stargazing tonight..." Harry said once the Gryffindors were out of sight.

"I was. You did not come, so I grew concerned," the centaur explained quietly. The hand squeezed Harry's shoulder once more before releasing it. "I feared that ill had befallen you."

Harry felt an eyebrow go up on it's own accord (Yes, his eyebrows got a lot of exercise). That was a little dramatic. "I could have simply forgotten to come, you know."

The centaur shook his head in a fashion vaguely reminiscent of a stallion. "Mars burns ever brighter, and the constellation Aries is particularly prominent tonight."

Harry frowned. If he remembered correctly, constellation Aries was ruled by the planet Mars.

"I felt something too," Harry admitted.

Firenze looked surprised. "You are a Seer?"

Harry shook his head ruefully. "No, I'm just more magically sensitive than most. I have been in enough life changing moments to know what Fate's cold hand feels like. I can't read the natural elements like centaurs or act as a medium for prophesies like Professor Trelawney. All I know is that something important happened tonight, and that it had to do with me."

The centaur looked amused. "That would be the gist of it, yes." He brought his face close to Harry's and peered into his eyes. "You have been crying."

The words were said with the same sad solemnity the centaur used when delivering portents of doom and devastation. Harry couldn't help but smile at the idiosyncrasy.

"I had a rather enlightening and eventful evening," the wizard said wryly. When the centaur looked distressed, Harry added, "I just had some business to take care of. I'm okay now."

"It is late. Do you still wish to visit the lake?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, let's. I don't think I'll be able to get any sleep tonight."

Firenze looked curious, but did not push for information, something that Hermione, Ron or Remus would never have been able to do. His friends really were too nosy for their own good.

The centaur began walking away with Harry following closely behind. Once they were outside, Firenze paused and stiffened. Harry followed his gaze and spotted a trio of mermaids on the shore of the lake tending to their long mossy green hair.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked, concerned with the look of pain and longing in the centaur's eyes.

"I have not been welcome amongst my kind for nearly three seasons now."

Harry was confused. "Firenze, I don't see any centaurs."

The centaur blinked rapidly and stared at Harry in shock. "You cannot be so naive."

"So the rumours are true then. Harry Potter was raised as a muggle. That would account for your barbaric behavior. No proper wizard would ever want to be seen without their robes."

"Malfoy," Harry said neutrally as he watched the Slytherin step out of the shadows and look him up and down, his thin aristocratic nose scrunched in disgust. "Should you really be walking around in the castle alone at night? You have made any number of enemies last year while you were on the squad."

Malfoy narrowed his steel gray eyes. "Is that a threat?" he hissed venomously.

Harry noted that although Malfoy looked perfectly groomed as he always did, his features were sunken as if from loss of sleep and his eyes looked haunted. Harry could see his collar bones sticking out prominently indicating that the wizard had lost some weight.

The Slytherin was probably taking a stroll around the castle to stem his turbulent thoughts. Harry knew as he had taken midnight strolls around the castle many times in the past for the same reason. The feud between him and Malfoy had been pretty one-sided since his second year, when Harry had visited the Slytherin common room and figured out that Malfoy was exactly like Ron, just raised on different prejudices.

Harry raised his wand and Malfoy threw up a _Protego_. Harry was impressed by its strength and estimated that it would likely hold for fifteen seconds at most.

"_Accio_ Firebolt."

Harry caught the broomstick in his right hand and offered it to Malfoy.

"Fly around a bit. It is safer. Summon Dobby when you are done. He'll bring it back to me."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes disbelievingly. The shield dissipated. "What are you playing at?" he snarled.

"If you get injured, Gryffindor will be accused and we will lose house points," Harry lied glibly. Malfoy would likely have a hard time believing that Harry was genuinely concerned for his well-being. Harry tossed the broomstick at the Slytherin who reflexively caught it. Harry frowned at the action. He had the same Seeker reflexes. Would he also instinctively catch something dangerous just because it was thrown at him?

"Change your mind, Potter?" Malfoy sneered misinterpreting the frown.

Harry shook his head and didn't bother replying. Instead he tossed his head at the centaur, indicating that he should follow, and moved towards the lake.

"Wait, Potter."

Harry did not bother acknowledging the Slytherin and kept walking. Malfoy was just a spoiled little boy at heart, and would not be able to resist the temptation of being able to ride not just any racing broom, but a top of the line racing broom that belonged to the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry heard Malfoy take off the ground behind him. The Slytherin flew around Harry and hovered a foot off the ground in front of him.

"Last chance, Potter. Why are you doing this?"

Harry smirked. Just as he predicted, Malfoy was not offering to return the broom until he got to have a decent ride.

"Would you honestly believe anything I have to say?" Harry asked reasonably. He hadn't meant to sound so tired, but it had been a very long day, and he was looking forward to spending some quiet time with his new non-human friend.

The Slytherin's face lost some of its animosity, and looked at Harry with an expression that was disturbingly similar to Ron's when he regarded Dumbledore. Even the words he said were the same.

"It's true. You really are a nutter."

Malfoy flew away at top speed, completely heedless of the fact that his carefully gelled hair was becoming mussed.

"Should I be taking points for insulting a fellow student?"

"No, that would be favoritism. How about we leave that to the Heads of House." Harry flicked a smile at the centaur. "Besides, it wasn't an insult. Just an observation. The wizarding world has very little to do with things like logic, order or sanity."

"So, I've noticed," Firenze muttered, settling near the boulder, trying to ignore the mermaids that first glared at him balefully, and then proceeded to ignore his presence. Harry settled cross-legged on what he now thought of as 'his' boulder and began transfiguring small rocks into wet cotton balls (which was a lot harder than transfiguring them dry). They sat there for a long time in companionable silence broken only by the whispered conversations between the mermaids. Harry had noticed the building tension in the centaur's form. Even if he did not understand the words, Harry figured that the ladies were speaking ill of the centaur and Firenze found the gossip to be hurtful. It was past midnight when Harry finally decided to speak his mind.

"You will have to get used to it you know," Harry murmured softly so that his voice did not carry over to the mermaids.

The centaur looked upset, but some of the tension bled out of his form.

"How do you 'get used to it' as you say? How do you endure the slander and the ridicule of being shamed and marked?" Firenze asked bitterly.

Harry stared at the centaur's profile and saw traces of himself in his anguish. He rose to his feet and stood before the centaur forcing their gazes to meet.

"You learn to live with it. It helps to find people who will not look down upon you for choosing to be true to yourself. It will be difficult finding those handful of people without prejudices, but if you look hard enough and long enough, you will find them. Hermione stayed by me through thick and thin, and it was only last year that I realized how much she meant to me. Without her, I would be as alone as you are now."

The mermaids were pretending to not be eavesdropping on the conversation, when it was painfully obvious that they were straining to hear.

"Search long and hard? That is not particularly comforting. It sounds impossible to be able to find such people."

Harry did not know why, but the dismissive words made him feel angry.

"I am not trying to comfort you. Just spelling out facts as they are," he hissed into the centaur's face. "If you want instant gratification, then you can do what I did for the last five years before I finally decided to use my head. Find someone who will lie to you to make you happy day in and day out in exchange for wealth. Ron stood by me because I own a racing broom and because I get him expensive Christmas gifts. He abandoned me every time things started to get rough and believed every vicious rumour that circulated the castle. You have your teacher's salary and your beauty. Just don't expect it to buy you loyalty."

Firenze reared to his feet angrily. "You overstep your bounds."

Harry recoiled. At full height, the centaur was as intimidating as he was beautiful. Harry thought back to what he had just said and was suitably ashamed. A night without his familiar and he was already reverting to his callous, thoughtless behavior?

"You're right. I apologize. I had no right to say what I did. I was angry with Ron. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

The centaur seemed to relax, so Harry continued. "I stand by what I said earlier though. You mustn't let your pain consume you. It takes strength of character to stand up for your beliefs like you did. I am sure that there will be many people who would be honored to have your friendship. I am sorry to have upset you. I'll take my leave now. Good night."

Harry walked briskly through the corridors leading to his suite. He ran off his mouth, and now he had lost any chances he had at making a new friend! A Seer! It was practically his duty to look deeper than the surface. Harry wanted more friends that just Hermione who could actually see the person behind the scar. He heard hoofbeats behind him and paused, hoping against hope. Harry checked to make sure that there were no portraits around. Was he forgiven, or did the centaur intend to assign him detention?

The centaur slowed down his approach when he spotted the wizard, and slowly walked over to where Harry was standing.

"It is not safe for you to be walking around in the castle alone at night. You have made any number of enemies around the school by simply existing."

Harry regarded the centaur with some confusion. Is that all he had to say. Did he come to throw Harry's words back at him. The wizard berated himself for letting himself hope.

"I scored a double Outstanding on my DADA OWLs. I can take care of myself."

The centaur looked distressed. He lowered himself to the ground until he was at eye level with the wizard.

"I let myself forget that I am not alone in my pain, that there are others like me." he said softly. Raising his right hand, Firenze ghosted his fingers over the jagged scar on Harry's forehead, mimicking Harry's actions at the beginning of the term. "We are not the only ones that have suffered scars on our bodies and our hearts. In the course of the war, there will be many more like us. Will you forgive me my conceit?"

Harry shook his head in surprise. "You're apologizing? It was my fault. I pushed too soon and too hard. I shouldn't have been so ham-handed. That's Ron's specialty."

The centaur smiled. "Then we have forgiven each other?"

Harry felt himself mirroring the smile. "I guess so. I will see you tomorrow after curfew?"

The centaur rose to his feet. "Come see me in my classroom. You can do your homework while I read the flames."

Harry nodded and allowed himself to be walked back to his suite.

"Good night, Mr Potter."

He flicked his blue eyes towards a portrait. Harry got the message. The centaur was aware that the portraits were the headmaster's spies.

"Thank you for walking me back. Good night, Professor."

Harry clicked his portrait door shut, and breathed a sigh of relief.

_:Isis, I think I made a new friend.: _Harry projected to his familiar who was still at Gringotts.

He felt her rapidly shuffle through his memories.

_**:I cannot leave you alone for a moment, can I?: **_she said dryly.

_:I'll try extra hard not to put my foot in my mouth again, Isis.:_

Harry felt his familiar's confusion. She never did understand limb related quips.

Dobby appeared in front of him looking concerned.

"Something wrong, Dobby?"

"Former master Draco Malfoy summoned Dobby to give back Master Harry Potter Sir's broomstick. Dobby checked for spells, but there were none." The House-elf looked very confused. "Former Master Draco wanted Dobby to be giving you this. Master Harry Potter Sir is to be returning book to former Sir once read."

Harry accepted the thick book from Dobby with some puzzlement. He hadn't expected a thank you gift. Ron had never been so gracious. But then again, he did come from a poor family, a claim that Harry could not even begin to fathom. How could you continue to remain poor if you had a husband and a son working for the Ministry, a son in a bank, another in a dragon preserve and two who were the wealthy proprietors of a joke shop? All of the above were mid to high paying jobs, and unless the Weasleys suffered from some kind of hereditary gambling problem, or were frequently burglarized, how could they possibly be so poor?

Harry glanced at the title of the book. It read in stark bold letters, _'Non-Human Civilizations for the Idiots and the Unwary'_.

_'A dummy series for wizards?'_

Harry let the implicit insult pass and put away the book on his night stand, resolving to read it the next day once he was done with his club meeting. He had purchased a book on Non-Human Civilizations when he was in Diagon Alley, but the book was a difficult read, and went into insurmountable detail. Maybe this book will be easier to get through. Harry was beginning to understand Hermione's love of knowledge. On his part, it wasn't so much an overt affection for books as much as compensating for those little things you supposedly picked up if you were raised in the wizarding world.

Harry fell asleep sitting down on the bed. Dobby caught him and tucked him into bed. The wonderful thing about having a House-elf was that they were able to anticipate your every need, be it current or future, even if you were still ignorant. Dobby considerately switched his casual wear with his night wear with a snap of his fingers and apparated to Potter Estate to spruce up the place. His master would need a bolt-hole soon, and Dobby would make sure that it was ready for his master when the time came.

O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O

**Author's Note:**

I was rather surprised when I had finished writing this chapter, given that I have exams looming over the horizon. Writing a page or two every other day can apparently go a long way. I will try to have my next chapter released by new years eve, but again, I am not making any promises.

My beta readers tell me that the first half of this chapter was dull reading, and I will admit that yes it is a little more detailed than was strictly necessary. I had fun trying to write from a goblin's perspective. I wanted to use this chapter to bury the past and build a rapport between Griphook and Harry. The support will become a critical plot element later on, and I don't like using massive plot dumps. I prefer building things up in a hopefully progressive and natural manner.

So what do you guys think of my portrayal of Firenze. There are very few fanfictions out there that treat him as a major character, so I feel like I have a lot of room to play around with his personality.

Also, does it look like I am needlessly bashing Dumbledore and the Weasleys? My beta reader keeps telling me that this is not a fanfiction, but more of a anti-Dumbledore/Weasley rant. Seriously guys, I don't hate any of them. Just pointing out some things that niggled me while I had been reading the series.

**Anyhow, please do review. As always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O O---o---o---O


End file.
